


Bandage Buddies.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of other ships, One Shot Collection, Personality Swap AU, talentswap au, the whole cast of the series make appearances/have roles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 51,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots for one of my OTPs: Gundamiki! Most of them don't take place in the same universe, some are complete AUs or just headcanon-filled! One thing is always the same, Tanaka Gundam and Tsumiki Mikan are hopelessly, hopelessly in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter one: It takes two nerds to raise a child.

XXX

Mikan, who was trying to look through her patient’s files, had to stop. Her head was pounding, each throb being more painful from the last. She could feel her over exhilarated heartbeat, sweat coming down from her forehead from the effort to continue reading, to put it down and move to the next stack of papers, her breath coming out to fast. Now that she had lost the will to continue, she collapsed onto the floor. Curling into a ball, she let out painful sobs out as her body shook from the strength of her tears, and it was an hour before she calmed down enough to let exhaustion take over her and bring her into the peaceful world of sleep.

\---

After she had described her latest stress attack to her doctor, she seemed worried.

“Tsumiki-san, you already have a above average stress from your anxiety. If you continue to have stress attacks like these, you could have a heart attack.” The very idea of the heart attack made Mikan squeak in fear.

“I’ll prescribe you new pills to help lower your stress level, and I’ll try to get you stronger anxiety pills, but… I think you should try a different tactic. Like animal therapy.” Mikan tilted her head and questioned what she meant.

“Animal therapy is a tool where people use animals, ranging from dogs to camels, to help people with there nerves. It’s been proven having a pet reduces stress level. I can hook you up with someone.” Mikan’s mind recalled a boy with weird hair and a long scarf that carried four hamsters with him at all time. He was the Super High School Animal Breeder. Maybe he could help….

She declined the doctor’s choices of people who were well known animal handlers.

\---

Mikan regretted her decision when she came back to Hopes Peak, staring at Gundam’s room, hand ready to knock, just an inch away from the door. She shook, anxiety bubbling up as she tried to get the courage to talk to him. She knew it was important, but it just seemed so hard. Talking to him, a man she rarely interacted with and asking him to do such a big thing. Would be bothered? Annoyed? He probably had more important things to do then help her with her problem. 

Just as she decided to head off, Gundam appeared in the hallway, rushing towards her.

“I have noticed a mortal trying to break into my kingdom. Who are you? Your ranking as well, you must tell me.” Mikan gasped, eyes widening as she clenched her hands together, nervousness and anxiety popping as he angrily glared at her.

“M-M-My na—name is Mikan T-T-Tsumiki… um…. D-d-do you mean my…. title…? My t-t-t-talent?” He blinked once, giving her the sign that was correct.

“I-I’m the Su—Su—Super High School L-Level Nurse… n-n-nice to meet you…” He continued to stare at her and she swore she could feel her soul being sucked out of his body before he blinked.

”I don’t sense danger from you, but I may be mistaken. What is your purpose in visiting me?”

“W-W-Well…. see… I have r-really bad stress and m-my doctor recommends me t-t-to try out animal therapy and I t-think you would know plenty about it s-s-so….” She trailed off, unable to make eye contact as she realized how stupid of her thought was. Why would an animal breeder know this?

He blinked slowly. She read somewhere that cat’s that blink slowly around there owners trust them. She wonders if it implies to him as well.

“….Very well. I shall help you in this torturous quest of freeing you from your deadly curse.” She brightens up.

“T-Thank you Tanaka-san! I’m eternally grateful!” He smiles very lightly.

“Now, did they say what animal they needed to free you?” Shaking her head, Gundam thought deeply, his fingers tapping against his chin.

“….While dog’s can lower stress, this appears to be a deal where you get to keep the animal as a sacred protector, you might not want to deal with the vigorous exercise dog’s need daily. Bird’s war cries would be too much for your ears, and you don’t look like the type that enjoys lizards or snakes. You’re clumsy, right? I have heard exaggerated stories from our male warriors, the chef and the shark mostly.” Mikan blushed, remembering all the times she’s slipped and landed in an embarrassing position.

“Y-Yes….”

“Fish are out of the question. They require to be taken out of the tank constantly for cleaning and upkeep, and I cannot have a clumsy person handle heavy glass equipment or delicate fish. So that leaves you with one possibility… A CAT!”

“C-Cat?”

“Cat’s are relatively simple, Tsumiki-san. They can bathe themselves, causing a lesser need for frequent baths. They go in a litter box which is easy to clean and easy to replace. While they do require much playing, but with modern day toys, it is possible it can be kept at bay while you’re busy.” Mikan listened carefully, and once he was done, she gave a slow nod.

“Then tomorrow, you will have a kitten that I have hand-picked myself!”

XXX

“EEEEEEE! Tanaka-san, it’s adorable!” Gundam smiled with pride, watching as Mikan stared at the small kitten. He decided that a Japanese Bobtail would be perfect for her, and chosen the most behaved one out of the litter to give to her.

“I’m glad you enjoy it, Tsumiki-san…. say, are you aware of how to pick up a cat?”

“Huh?”

“Despite common belief, you have to pick up a cat in a certain way, Tsumiki-san. To disobey the cat’s preferred way can land you in its deadly claws or hatred.” 

“I-I don’t want my cat to hate me! Please, tell me how to do it!”

“Let me show you.” Gundam placed one hand behind the cat’s front legs, then placed his other hand on the back legs and hindquarters. The cat relaxed in his hold, swinging its tail around.  
“Now you try.” Mikan nervously gulped and nodded, picking up the cat the same way Gundam did. While her arms shook, the cat seemed equally as relaxed as it did when Gundam held it. It even purred, eyes closing and fell asleep in her chest. Gundam smiled at Mikan’s reactions, her eyes widening and a huge smile appearing, along with a pink blush.

“T-Thank you Tanaka-san! This was extremely nice of you!” She whispered, her eyes still sparkling from the cat’s approval. With those loved filled eyes directed at him, it caught him off guard, deep pink filling his face.

“O-Oh yes, it was no bother.” He whispered back, lifting his scarf high on his face and looking away. Mikan giggled, and Gundam swore his heart skipped a beat. 

“I-I have to go… goodbye Tsumiki-san.” He blurted out, walking out of the room, giving a lazy wave as he closed the door behind him. After standing by Mikan’s door in silence for a few seconds, he dashed off, entering his own room. In there, he stuffed his whole face in the scarf, letting the dark gods lick is face in an attempt to cool him off.

XXX

“Ah, Tanaka-san, I don’t know what would had happened to my Tsukimi-chan if you didn’t help her!” Gundam nodded, looking at the sleeping cat. Just a day ago, the cat was sluggish and tired, losing it’s normal energetic vibe, like everything had been sucked out of it. Gundam was able to determine that the cat hadn’t fallen ill, simply over exhausted itself by staying up to late and playing so much. Eating too much food was also a cause of this, and he had just shown her how much Tsukimi needed.

“S-S-Say… Tanaka-san…. I’m still learning a lot about cats… and you know all about them. So maybe we should… meet often… and r-r-raise the cat… t-t-together….” Mikan looked to the ground, shaking as Gundam stared with a bright pink face.

“L….L…Like….parents?” Gundam immediately regretted his sentence, seeing Mikan eyes shoot up and her face turn pinker then his.

“Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YES…. THAT’S A THING WE CAN CALL IT.” Mikan yelled out, inwardly cringing at the volume. Gundam nervously laughed, finding it very hard to stop it.

“HAHAHHAHAHA… HAAAAHAHAHHAHAA….HAHAHAHAHA…. TRUE TSUMIKI-SAN. TRUE.” Mikan joined in with the odd laughter, and it ended up waking up the cat, who let out an angry ‘meow’ to complain. Gundam immediately scratched her chin, his other hand petting the soft fur. In a few seconds, Tsukimi closed her eyes and rested her head back on her bed.

They stared at Tsukimi, both of them smiling lightly. They unknowingly got closer and held their hands together, feeling a weird special feeling neither of them had experienced.  
Of course when Tsukimi woke up a few hours later and they realized they had been holding hands for that long, neither of them could stop screaming from the shock. 

XXX

End! :3


	2. Shy warmth

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter two: Shy warmth.

XXX

Gundam sighed, looking at the area around him. Nothing looked familiar to him, and while he tried to blame the snow changing the forms of the buildings for some time, he had to admit that he was lost. 

He cursed under his breath, mumbling about his bad luck. See, it was in early December, and finals were coming in soon. The student’s in his class found an unused classroom, and decided to turn it into a giant study session. Studying apparently depended on junk food as well, and when they ran out of there pre-brought food and the kitchen was closed for the day because of a incident, they drew straws to see who had to go to the store.

First round, Gundam lost. Second round, Mikan lost. Even though they’ve barely left the school since they came in, they were sent with cryptic directions of ‘just go there and turn right and keep walking and you should be there, man.’

Speaking of the nurse, she seemed extremely nervous, clutching her arms close to her chest and shaking.

“Ah… Tsumiki-san, don’t fret. I’ll figure out how to return to our homeland!”

“O-Okay….” Even when her face seemed a little calmer, she was still trembling.

“….Are you okay?” She nodded her head, though he assumed that she didn’t want to bother him.

“Your shaking.”

“Oh… w-well… I’m just a bit cold.” Gundam remembered the thick layers he was wearing, complete with a scarf. She, on the other hand, was still wearing her nurse outfit, leaving her legs and arms to suffer in the cold. He mentally slapped himself for not figuring it out sooner, but he was always bad at reading expressions and emotions.

He took off his jacket, putting it on Mikan’s shoulders. She gasped, trying to take it off immediately.

“N-No, Tanaka-san, I could never take something from you! Y-Y-You would be better off g-giving it to a pretty girl or s-someone who deserves it…”

“That’s exactly who I’m giving it to.” He responded, and didn’t realize he called her pretty, but assumed the blush on her cheeks was from the warmth already heating her up.

“Now, put it on. Like a normal jacket.” She shyly nodded, putting it on. He thought for a moment, considering if he should give her any more layers. The movement of Sun-D in his scarf reminded him that he still had plenty of length that he could spare. Moving the end of his scarf carefully, he began to wrap it around her neck. This sent Mikan into another flurry of denial.

“N-N-No, I’m quite fine w-with what I have! Ohhh, please forgive me for being so greedy! I don’t mean to bother you!”

“You’re not bothering me. It’s this damn wind that’s bothering both of us! Now let us make haste! To our destiny!” With a quiet war cry-to avoid disrupting the nearby people in stores and houses-, they speed walked, remembering that running in a shared scarf filled with hamster’s wouldn’t be a good idea.

Luckily this weird big-nosed boy with the oddest hairstyle they’ve ever seen was heading for the same place, and took them there. After filling nearly eighty dollars worth of junk food and promising the boy they would meet again soon-apparently he was the Super High School Level Botanist?-, they headed back.

Cheers from the group rang out as Gundam and Mikan passed out the snacks, and Saionji made joke after joke about the nerd’s falling in love. Gundam yelled at her to stop spreading poison, while she blushed and whimpered, returning Gundam’s clothes immediately.

Once then, they gathered around the table, munching slowly as they read book after book, quizzing each other over various problems.   
In the middle of his history reading, just as he was about to eat a pocky, he suddenly realized that he had called Mikan a pretty girl. That…. he told her that… right before he gave her his jacket….and scarf…. like boyfriends do for there girlfriends……..

Gundam’s deep screaming continued for twenty seconds before he passed out, head slamming so hard against the table that his nose bled.  
When he awoken to the sight of Mikan leering over him, he yelled loudly and tried to get away, but she protested as she cried from the intensity of this whole situation. 

XXX

End! :3


	3. Hot Nurse Alert!

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter Three: Hot nurse alert!

XXX

“Uwaaa… this is unfair… unfair, unfair, unfair, unfair…” Mikan whined, wiping away a thin layer of sweat off of her forehead. It was one of the hottest days of the summer, but despairingly, the air conditioner was broken. Not just broken, purposely destroyed from some delinquent. So while Hopes Peak was trying to remove the piece of junk and replace it, the student’s were left to suffer in the heat.

Mikan groaned, one hot hand pressing against her flushing cheek, the other hand pulling at the sweat stains on her nurse uniform. She would have taken it off hours ago, but she was expecting company today, and was paranoid he would come early and catch her naked. So she stood there, grossly sweaty, waiting for him to come. Thankfully she didn’t stink.

She heard a beep from her phone, and she hurried to grab it. She sighed at the cool feel of the phone as she unlocked it, receiving a text message from Gundam. 

‘Cannot come over! I am needed else where!’ With that, her eyes watered up. Was she really that repulsive that he couldn’t even bare to spend time with her? At least now, she could let free her disgusting body and enjoy less heat and sweat on her. Removing her apron, she took off her shirt and skirt, slipping off her socks. She thought, for a second, as she stared at the clothes on her bed. Her gross body was the reason he wasn’t coming over, so even now, she could cover herself up a little. She redressed herself in the apron as she softly sniffed and cried. Once it was on tightly, she went over to her desk, and opened a textbook to study for an upcoming test.

 

She became so preoccupied with her studying and note taking; she didn’t notice her phone beep. If she had looked, she could see a part of Gundam’s text message, alerting her that he had texted the wrong person on accident. If she had continued reading, she would have read that he was coming to her room shortly. 

“Ah… I think I’m ready for this one!” She whispered to herself, and she got up to put her notes into her binder. She froze in place, hearing the doorknob click open, footsteps entering.

“Tsumiki-san! I apologize once again! I cannot figure out how these things wo-....” His hand slammed the door behind him shut, staring at Mikan’s mostly naked figure. Mikan shook terribly, barely able to turn her head to glance at him before wailing.

“I’M SORRY! I’M SO SORRY THAT YOU HAD TO SEE THIS UG-”

“IS THIS TRULY THE BODY YOU’VE BEEN SO HARD ON YOURSELF ABOUT!?” He suddenly shouted, Mikan staring at him with confusion. His beady eyes were furrowed in determination, fear, and embarrassment, his face a bright pink.

“U-Um…”

“THIS IS NOT A UGLY BODY! THIS IS A BODY TRULY BLESSED BY THE NOBLIEST OF GOD’S! I WILL NOT STAND FOR FURTHER JUDGEMENT ON YOUR BEHALF! FOR YOUR EYES MUST BE CURSED!”

“I… I….” Mikan attempted to run away, but her foot slipped on a leftover sock, and she flew into the air. She braced herself for the hard ground below her… only to feel hand’s on her back and leg’s supporting her in the air. She looked up, Gundam’s shocked face staring back at her.

“.....YOU HAVE SOFT SKIN.” He threw her against the bed, and took off at a high speed. He didn’t even bother to open the door, crashing through Mikan’s door, leaving her to scream and attempt to redress herself before anyone could ask questions.

XXX

End! :3


	4. Stuck in a boxed-up darkness.

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter Four: Stuck in a boxed-up darkness.

XXX

Darkness clouded them both, neither of them could see each other’s faces. Gundam could hear her frantic, panicked breathing, and Mikan could hear the hamster’s scurrying in confusion and fear.

“W-What are we going t-to do..? This is just awful! So awful…!” She whined as she tugged her hair, thick tear’s bubbling from her eyes. Gundam sighed, squeezing his arms tightly in fear, but refused to let his voice show it. 

“I am not sure, Tsumiki-san. This area has a thick barrier. I’ve tried kicking it down, and nothing had worked.”

“I-It’s… so des-despair inducing! Wh-What did I e-ever do t-to deserve such a c-cruel and unfair t-thing!” Her hand’s covered her eyes, wetting her bandages, her body shaking with her heavy sobs. Gundam looked at her with sympathy, moving his hand’s around to find her. Once he had touched her hair, he pulled out Sun-D, placing him on her shoulder.. He sniffed at her, and lightly lick the tears from her cheeks.

“….What is he doing?”

“Comforting you, Tsumiki-san. I wish I could do the same for you but…” He trailed off, to embarrassed to continue. Mikan looked at the direction the noise was coming from and nodded.

“I u-understand that my body is to repulsing to ever be near… I’m v-very sorry…” 

“No, I didn’t mean that at all Tsumiki-san! Your uh… um well….” Gundam sighed, his cheeks turning to pink, his body slightly shaking as he tried to find the words to describe what he was thinking.

“…..It’s okay. You don’t have to lie to make me feel better. I understand how ugly I am.”

“N-Now, Tsumiki-san! Lying is bad! Because you know… it’s just bad. But you’re not bad. Your good. And good things are good.” Gundam was screaming inside, wondering why he was such a big idiot that he couldn’t sound smart in a serious situation.

“….Then why won’t you touch me?”

“I… do not feel comfortable with being close to people. It makes me…. well…. uncomfortable… scared…” He bit his lip to stop talking. He internally cursed himself for letting her know of his weakness.

“….It’s okay to fe-feel that way, Tanaka-san. You don’t have to touch me to comfort me, if you would feel uncomfortable in doing s-so. Thank you for letting your hamsters t-try, however…” They nodded, both in silence. But Gundam had a little smile on his lips and Mikan sounded a little less nervous. 

“….Would you like Sun-D back, Tanaka-san? I feel much better now.” He nodded, and Mikan gently removed the hamster off of her shoulder and leaned in slightly to put him back into Gundam’s hand.

In that moment, the closet door opened up wide, bright light hitting their eyes, the flashy outfit of Junko Enoshima making it even harder to see.

“Oh my God! Have you two been doing any smooching in there!?” She yelled, and the loud noises made both of them startled. Mikan leaned in to far, trying to find a dark corner to protect her eyes, and Gundam did the same. With there actions, there lips pressed against each other.

“HEY! HEY CELES-CHAN! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD HAPPEN! I WON THE BET, EVERYBODY!” Junko yelled, and the classmates of the 78th class and 79th class gathered together to see if the bet was won.

“Heyyy! Our prized pig finally found true love!”

“LEON-CHI! I WON THE BET! NOW WHERE’S THAT FIFTY YOU PROMISED ME!?”

“Tanaka-san! I’m so hella happy you found someone!”

“Now I really do have a chance to get Sonia-san!”

But the voices of everyone blended in for the two, as there lips were still pressed together, their eyes staring straight at each other. Usually, if either of them would immediately push and shove, scream and cry, blush and sweat, getting away from each other and hopefully, never even think about them again.

But something was different. Maybe it was because they were somewhat alike? Because shock was still in there system as the unfamiliar sensation of skin-on-skin, specifically the lips, was buzzing through there sensory nerves? They really didn’t know themselves, but they allowed to stay attached to each other.

It was nearly half a minute before a weird feeling began creeping in their bodies. Gundam remembered the feeling whenever he was watching the dark god’s do a marvelous trick, and Mikan remembered whenever someone weaker then her thanked her gracefully for taking care of them. 

Enjoyment.

That feeling seemed so out of place for the two that they finally broke lip contact, but there faces stayed close.

“M-Mikan-chan…”

“G-Gundam-chan…” They both uttered, and by there first names being said by someone other then there parent’s for the first time, along with a honorific ‘chan’, they fell into sudden shock again and passed out.

“AHAHAHA! Nidai-kun! Did you see how Tanaka-kun passed out after kissing Tsumiki-kun?! God, and he said he was the strongest when compared to me! Hey, Sonia-san, get a load of-…sONIA-SAN, WHY ARE YOU KISSING KOIZUMI-SAN!? DID I REALLY NOT HAVE A CHANCE AT ALL!?”

Celes, who was bitterly paying Junko the money she bet on that Gundam and Mikan wouldn’t kiss during Seven Minutes In Heaven, suddenly grabbed back all the money and stuffed it into her pocket. Junko bet the same amount of money that Sonia and Koizumi weren’t romantically involved with each other.

Junko began rambling about how much she loved this despair before Mukuro had to pull her roughly by her pigtails, before she could spoil there plot to take over the world.


	5. Gotta date them all!

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter Five: Gotta date them all!

XXX

“Tsumiki-san?” Nurse Joy called out, and the girl in question squeaked. She began to tremble, at the thought of talking to the main nurse of the Pokémon center. She had just started a few weeks ago, and she was still too timid to ask where the bathroom was. But on her shaking leg’s, she walked to the other nurse, eyes facing the ground. She wouldn’t be able to handle even a simple hello from Joy if she looked her in the eye.

“H-H-H-Hello, Joy-senpai.” 

“I need you to run a errand for me. Can you deliver this to the Pokémon hospital in the next town?” Mikan looked up a little to see the package. It was a brown box, and she guessed it was spare medical equipment.

“Y-Yes, I can do that. Th-thank you for trusting me on this! I promise not to mess it up!” She received the package after that, and she clocked out for the day. She went back home first, getting her Pokeballs out, in case she ran into trouble. Locking her house, she walked off, into the outskirts of town.

The hustle and bustle of the town disappeared as she reached the forest, where she could only hear the soft cries of Pokémon in the distance. She walked slowly, enjoying the peaceful scenery. Whenever she felt overwhelmed, a calm walk in the forest managed to get her frazzled nerves relaxed.

A sudden rustle in the bushes alerted her attention, and she shyly began to step back. She wasn’t a very experienced trainer, and she didn’t know what to do if it was a thief. She quickly placed the box on the ground and sent out her Lopunny.

“B-Be prepared…! We might face against something p-powerful!” The Lopunny nodded, and furrowed her large brows, clenching her paws into fists. She was ready to fight, to protect her beloved trainer.

The bush stopped shaking and a small Dedenne crawled out, running up to Mikan and sniffing her leg. She tripped over her feet, falling onto the ground on her back, trying to get away. The Dedenne continued to follow her, and her Lopunny decided to take action. She used Dizzy Punch, the small rodent flying back. Back on her feet, Mikan pulled out her Pokeball, suddenly deciding to capture it.

But as her Pokeball was about to collide with the rodent’s head, another Pokeball appeared and knocked her out. The other one caught the Dedenne, and by his words, she gasped.

“Ah, my precious Sun-D. Thank goodness I captured you before you released your power on a poor lower life form.” Somebody said, and the fear of the future situation made her eyes water. Even if it was a mistake, Pokémon trainers often didn’t take well to anybody trying to capture their Pokémon. Then they would want to battle and she couldn’t afford to have her Pokémon injured. Then she would have to go back or go to the other town’s hospital and that would just be degrading…

“I-I’m s-s-s-so sorry! I didn’t see-….” She stopped talking, looking up at the boy. He wore a large coat and a long, purple scarf, his stare immobilizing her. They were so intense, one red and the other scarred. His bandaged hand waved at her awkwardly as he walked a little closer. She blushed, wondering if he was interested in being friends with her. The idea of somebody thinking that made her bitterly happy, since she knew that could never happen.

“Greetings Miss. My name is Tanaka Gundam. You are a fierce one, being able to survive this long with the Dark Lord of Destruction near you.” She clamped her hands over her mouth, her eyes nearly popping out. Did he have a powerful legendary on him!?

With a deep, hearty laugh, he grabbed four Pokeballs from his pocket and sent them out. Three more Dedenne popped out. One had a chipped ear, one was bigger then the other’s and fatter, and the other one had a grey spot on it’s forehead. The first Dedenne crawled with them, and they stood on their hind legs, trying to look as fierce as possible.

“THESE ARE THE FOUR DARK GOD’S OF DESTRUCTION! BE MERCIFUL THAT THEY HAVE SPARED YOUR LIFE!” While Lopunny was groaning, her trainer had gotten to her knees and bowed her head.

“Th-thank you! I’m s-s-s-so sorry fo-for tr-trying to b-b-bother h-him!”

“It is alright. Simple delusions, simple delusions.”

“H-Here!” She pulled out her wallet, giving him a few dollars.

“I-It’s for h-harming the D-Dark Lord.” He held it in his hands for a few seconds, before reaching out his hand so she could get it back. Mikan sniffed as she took it back.

“It’s a token of my forgiveness.” She couldn’t help but smile a little after that, and a blush came up to her cheeks. Usually when something like this happened, they would run off with the money or demand she would give them more.

“Is this your Lopunny?” He asked suddenly, and she nodded. He kneeled down, touching the Lopunny’s fur and opening her eyelid. He forced open its mouth, inspecting her gums and teeth.

“Ah… you take great care of your Lopunny. You are truly deserving that nurse outfit.”

“O-Oh, are you a..?”

“I am nothing that human’s brain’s can ever hope to understand or be on my level… however, some say I am a ‘Pokémon breeder’ and as well ‘A part time nurse at the Pokémon center.’” He laughed at the thought.

“Fools! Thinking they can classify Tanaka Gundam with just those puny word’s of a mortal!”

‘Tr-true fools indeed…” Mikan agreed and he seemed very pleased at this comment. 

“Now… I demand your name! What is it!?”

“A-Ah… i-it’s Tsumiki Mi-Mikan!”

“Well, Tsumiki-san, shall I escort you to the Pokémon center?”

“I don’t wa-wa-want to be a b-bother so-“

“NONSENSE! It is, as my mother would say: ‘The polite thing to do.’ Now follow me, Tsumiki-san! Onwards to our destiny!” Marching off, Mikan shakily grabbed the box and followed him. Lopunny sighed, muttering about how much of a dork Gundam was in her language.

XXX

“Here you go, miss.” Gundam told the Joy the center, since Mikan was far too nervous to do it herself. 

“Thank you greatly Tanaka-san. And tell the girl that delivered this a thank you as well.” He nodded, walking over to where Mikan was sitting. 

“She has given you a thank you for your courageous deed.”

“Tell her I h-have welcomed her… now, I have to-“ As she got up, a Chansey and one of the nurses rushed through the hallway, a severely injured Pokémon on the stretcher. Both of them gasped, and within a few seconds, another injured Pokémon went through the hall. In fear for them, Gundam and Mikan chased after them. They reached one of them, and she had a light purple Audino on the stretcher.

The poor creature had its feelers ripped to shreds, its body covered with scars and wounds, with its right leg bending unnaturally. Mikan couldn’t help but gasp while Gundam eyes widened.

“’Ey, you two, help us over here!” Nodding, Gundam and Mikan entered the emergency surgery room. 

“T-Two surgeries at once…?” She whispered to him and he shrugged his shoulders.

The other injured Pokémon was a dark purple Spritzee. It’s beak was clawed and twisted, one of it’s eye swollen shut and the other was open wide, bleeding. Its wing’s were mangled almost beyond recognition, and its little feet were bleeding.

“Okay…” Mikan took a deep breath, and Gundam watched as the usual nervousness in her eyes disappear into confidence.

“Nurse, if there’s a room where you keep organs donated by Pokémon, fetch Audino a matching pair of feelers. If there’s no shiny skin, will have to make due for now! Tanaka-san!” He flinched a little at her name. She was saying it with so much force now, so much strength.

“Fetch the medical equipment I gave you, there’s a brand new mask for putting Pokémon to sleep before surgery, hurry!” Within a minute, she had everything she needed. With the two unconscious, she was able to close wounds with stitches and replace skin, fixing the leg’s as best as she could before she wrapped it in a cast, replacing Spritzee’s bloody eye and working hard on it’s wings. 

Gundam watched her with interest as he helped her, watching how focused she was, how determined her face was. He could tell that she would never give up on them, never give up on any of her patient’s. 

Almost two hours later, Mikan stepped back and wiped sweat off of her forehead with a small sigh. She smiled, and cracked her fingers.

“They’ll be fine with rest and constant checkups.” She turned to Gundam and gave him a wide, bright smile. He flinched at the sight, she was still in her confidence mode and he had rarely been smiled to like that.

“Thank you for helping me, Tanaka-san! Without your amazing help, I don’t think they would have made it.”

“Y-Y-Your welcome…” He lifted the scarf up to his face, trying to hide the blush that was taking over his face. As she walked away from him, checking on their condition, he wondered if she had transcended mortality like he had. 

Mikan left during the late night, but she had promised them she would return to check on them. Gundam lifted up the scarf to his face again, this time to hide the delighted smile at the thought of meeting her again.

XXX

“S-So, th-they have become attached…? To me…?” Mikan asked one of the nurse’s, as Audino hugged her leg and Spritzee rubbed its fixed beak against her cheek.

“Hmm-hmm. They just love you, Tsumiki-san! And we know being a nurse is hectic, so if you don’t have time to take care of-“

“N-No, it’s okay! I would l-love to have these two with me!” Pulling out her Pokeball, Audino and Spritzee were willingly captured. She looked at the two Pokeballs with a small smile, giggling a little.

“Oh… one thing, Tsumiki-san. A certain special someone wants’ to meet you in the second flooor!” She sang out, covering her hands over her excited grin as she walked away after her message. Mikan watched her in confusion as she left, trying to figure out what they could possibly want from her.

‘Maybe they want to hire me as a nurse!’ She wondered in her head as she walked up the stairs. She began thinking if it was that, should she take it or not. She had a great job at the Pokémon center in the previous town, and she had a house there as well. But if she was here, she could help this hospital with Pokémon treatment and… and see Gundam more often.

That thought made her stop for a second, and she blushed as she focused more on it. Gundam was an odd but kind man, but the idea of constantly seeing him made her heart race and her cheeks turn pinker. She shook in nervousness, trying to forget her feelings. 

‘Focus Mikan!’ She told herself, pinching her cheeks to get her focused on meeting someone on the second floor. Continuing up the stairs, she reached the first floor and in the hallway, she saw Gundam.

Holding flowers.

She walked over to him, looking around nervously to see if there was anyone there. But they were the only people there. 

“T-T-T-T-Tsuumiki-san!” He stuttered out, his face a bright pink and he was shaking badly. 

“Ah, are you sick!? What’s wrong!?” She asked him but he quickly shook his head.

“Nononononooo! I-I am quite fine! But uh… um… see… WELL…” His voice rose at the end and she covered her ears at it.

“I-I’M SORRY! BUT… but are… y-y-y-you i-interested in….” He shoved the flowers in her hand, using his free hand to cover his face completely with the scarf.

“SPENDING TIME ROMANTICALLY WITH EACH OTHER!?” His muffled voice came from the scarf, and he waited for a long minute for a response. He felt her grab the flowers, and he heard the soft sound of her crying. He lowered his scarf, about to fiercely apologize when… he noticed her huge smile.

“Th-th-th-thank you so much…! No one… no one has ever asked me this! Not e-even as a joke! Y-Y-Y-Yes, I would love to spend time romantically with you!”

“Y-You mean it!?”

“Yes!” There faced leaned in for a kiss, but in fear, Gundam sucked up air and his cheeks puffed up. Never being kissed or watching any romantic movies, Mikan copied him, believing it to be a normal part of the act of kissing. Together they pressed there lips together lightly, and while they didn’t know, the group of nurse’s that made this plan was watching far away. Most of them were cooing about how cute they were with muffled laughter over about how much dorks they were.

Ending their kiss, Mikan and Gundam decided to tell their Pokémon the good news.

“Y-You have a Darkrai!?” Mikan exclaimed as the Pokémon in question appeared.

“It’s just a Darkrai. It’s nothing like the Four Dark God’s of Destruction!” Mikan wanted to go on this issue, but decided to send out the rest of her Pokémon, including the Happiny egg she had just found a few days ago.

“Umm…. Lopunny, Audino, Spritzee, and Happiny… good news! I have made a relationship with Tanaka-san!” 

“It is true Cham-P, Sun-D, Jum-P, Maga-G, and Darkrai! Let us rejoice!” While the Dark God’s and Darkrai cheered for there owner, along with Spritzee and Audino, Lopunny stared at Gundam and sighed loudly.

‘This is some Super High School Level Bullshit…’

XXX

End! :3


	6. Can you even trust these guys with children?

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter Six: Can you even trust these guys with children?

XXX

Gundam awoke to the sound of vomiting, and he jerked up immediately, searching for his wife. When he saw nothing next to him, he went to the bathroom and found her kneeling over the toilet, groaning out in pain as she flushed it. 

“Mikan, what demon has cursed you?” He asked as he began stroking her back. She wiped her mouth with her hand and sighed. 

“I don’t know… maybe I ate too much last night…” 

“Ah, I’m sorry. Next time, I will investigate the restaurant for bad omens before I take you there to eat.” She looked at him and smiled lightly, assuring him that it was okay.

After that, Gundam got dressed and headed to his job and Mikan wearily placed her doctor uniform on and headed to her own work.

He worked at his own company, which brought up several different kinds of animals, ranging from simple domestic house cats to dangerous snakes, for different reasons. She was the main doctor at a local hospital, and brought most of the money the household.

They had been married for eight years now, and while neither of them mentioned it to each other, too nervous of the other’s reaction, they were considering the idea of children. Gundam had expressed a want for a daughter to teach the dark arts and a son to share his interests with animals. Mikan had always looked longingly at the little kid’s playing with make-believe medical toys, hoping her own children would play with them.

Luckily for them, the process was beginning to start.

///

Every day for the rest of the week, he woke up to her kneeling over the toilet, vomiting. At first, they thought it was the flu, but the other symptoms didn’t come up. 

“We need to find a doctor.” He told her on the seventh day and she paused, staring at him. 

“….I am a doctor.”

“Oh.” Mikan giggled lightly, and Gundam brought his scarf up to his cheeks so she couldn’t see him blush. But she did began making a list of different illnesses, comparing them to her own condition to see what matched. Gundam watched her with nervousness, then relief, as she began crossing the fatal illnesses first.

By the time she got to the final option, she couldn’t believe it, and neither could he. 

“Could you really be…?”

“Pregnant…?” She whispered out, and her shocked face lit up with joy after a few seconds passed. Looking at Gundam, he had a similar reaction. They hugged each other, thanking the holy God’s for blessing them with a miracle. But as their initial shock and joy passed, Gundam began thinking. 

“How can we know for sure!?” 

“Uh… we could buy a pregnancy test.” One awkward trip to the store later, Gundam waited by the bathroom door, anxiously pacing back and forth.   
The door slowly clicked open. 

“Mika-“He was tackled to the ground, Mikan planting kisses on his cheeks as she babbled nonsense.

“I-I-Is it true!?” She raised her hand higher, so Gundam could see the pink plus sign. 

“YES!” He cried out, getting up while still holding Mikan, twirling her around in the air as she continued to giggle with glee.

///

“I could barely keep my eyes open today…” Mikan complained as she stifled a yawn. 

“Shouldn’t you be resting at home? I mean, all that hard work and stress on the baby…”

“Don’t be worried! I promise you, I know what I’m doing. Pregnant women can work! I’ll take a few weeks off when I’m in my final trimester.”

“…..” She gave him a hug and he sighed lightly, embracing her back. He knew Mikan wasn’t the weakling she was back in high school, but he still felt that he had to protect her.

He felt her go limp in his arms and he nearly screamed out loud, until he saw her softly breathe, like she was asleep. 

‘She is asleep!’ He realized and sighed, hoisting her up and carried her to the bed.

///

“Did you go shopping today?” He asked her around the third week, and she nodded as she flipped through a pregnancy book.

“What did you get?” Gundam reached to open the refrigerator door handle, and she gasped, trying to get up in time to stop him. But by the time she was on her feet, the door was wide open. Gundam stared at the horror inside.

“You… bought… a… cheeseburger…?!” Mikan cheeks flushed as tears began develop at the corners of her eyes.

“P-P-Please… forgive me! I didn’t mean to, I just had a craving for it so I dropped by a fast food place, PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE!” She wailed out and he ran to her side, wiping off her tears.

“I’m not mad at you, you did nothing wrong…”

“Of course I did nothing wrong! I just ate what I wanted to eat!” She suddenly snapped, tugging on her hair.

“Uh, are you-“ 

“AH! S-Sorry, sweet pea, I-I’ve been having trouble with mood swings recently…” She sniffed again.

“Mood swings…?”

“Of course! Isn’t that so obvious!?” Mikan sighed, rubbing her temples. 

“As the baby develops within me, so does my hormonal levels and the amount of oestrogen and progesterone in my blood increases does so as well! So that means that I’ll be easily irritated and easily saddened! So you better learn to deal with it…. I-If you want to, I mean, I know I’ve become more annoying then I used to be…” Gundam wrapped her in his arms, nuzzling his cheek against hers. She smiled lightly and hugged back.

“Of course I will. And I will deal with everything, because you’re the one with the baby.”

“I-I’m the one with t-the baby… oh, we’re having a baby!” She began to cry again, but this time with joy, and he hugged tighter.

///

“How many times have you needed to go to bathroom, so far?”

“Five times…. ah, this is embarrassing.” Gundam sighed through his nose, standing by the bathroom stall. The two were visiting a zoo, so they could see if they were taking care of the pregnant lioness, since he did give his efforts to help them breed it.

“I apologize for asking, but what causes the increased need to the bathroom?”

“Well, remember a few weeks ago I talked about what causes my mood swings?”

“Yes.”

“With my hormonal changes, it causes my blood with flow quickly through my kidneys, which causes my bladder to get full quicker than usual. Besides, as I go through my pregnancy, my blood level rises…. just wait until the baby grows, Gundam. I’ll pee even more.” She flushed the toilet and opened the stall, cleaning her hands at the sink.

“….Even…. more…. That is outrageous!” She giggled.

“Well, a baby will be crushing down on my-“He held his hand up.

“Please. Don’t continue.” 

///

“And Akane says Nidai does the best massages…. What a liar…” Mikan whispered to herself as Gundam massaged her lower back. After she came home demanding an ice pack and medically explaining why it was hurting, he immediately got to work. Strong hands from years of tough work, and the occasional animal that needed to relax its muscles which gave him practice, made it everything she needed.

He kissed her neck softly and she giggled, then sighed happily as a certain tense muscle finally relaxed. 

“Who can compare the greatness of Tsumiki Gundam to that lower life form, Nidai Nekomaru?”

“You to argue about who is the strongest all the time… I’ve always expected you two to finally fight it out.” He shook his head.

“I cannot do that. While the man was certainly… interesting… he had predicted that if we were to fight, a tragedy would occur.”

“…..You mean that fortune teller back in high school? During the school festival?” He furrowed his brow.

“Why do you sound so skeptical? It is true! Our conflicting powers would end up with one of us dead! He promised me with thirty percent accuracy!” She laughed harder and he was left to grumble to himself with a blushing face.

/// 

Mikan laid down on the hospital bed, around eleven weeks into her pregnancy. She had booked an ultrasound at the hospital she worked at, and she gulped in nervousness. Despite her own extensive knowledge about the machines, she was still nervous of something bad happening.

The jelly was placed onto her stomach and she shivered at its coldness. Gundam squeezed her hand tightly to keep her calm. She gulped as the nurse pulled out the transducer. Carefully, it was pressed against her stomach. And on the monitor, she could see a little form, curled up perfectly, and you could even see some of its fingers.

“It’s…. beautiful…” Gundam whispered out as he stroked her hair. She could tell he was crying, and she didn’t mind, she was to. Despite her usual tendency to be a loud bawler, she was eerily silent.  
“….Actually, she’s beautiful.” Mikan eyes rose up and Gundam gasped in joy.

“A daughter…. we’re having a baby girl! AN EMPRESS OF DARKNESS!” Gundam shook her hand vigorously and she began crying loudly now, feeling happier than anybody in the world at that moment.

///

As she began to enter the middle of her second trimester, they decided to finally start buying some things needed for the baby. While Gundam examined the baby clothes with the upmost seriousness, Mikan was looking at the cribs, inspecting there designs and if it seemed sturdy. 

“MIKAAAAAN! MIKAAAAAN!” Someone suddenly screamed out and she jumped up, trying to find somewhere to hide. But the person continued screaming her name, and now she could hear them running towards her. She placed her hands on her stomach, trying to protect it in case if they were trying to attack her.

But instead, they strolled up to her and grabbed her hand, smiling big.

“Ibuki can’t believe we’re in the same store! And my beloved Hajime is with her to!” Her husband was sighing, a faint blush in his cheeks.

“Don’t cause a scene…”

“The only scene she won’t cause is a scene phase! Why go with being a neon pissbaby when you can be a punk rocker!”

“Uhhhh…. anyways, it’s good to see you, Ibuki.” Mikan did love her friend, but she really needed to get back to shopping for cribs. She tried to walk away slowly but by the way Ibuki wrapped her arm around her neck, there was no way she could get away from this one.

“Ibuki sees you’re shopping. Hajime and I may not have a kid, but Ibuki knows a kickass crib when she sees them!”

“….Why are you guys here?” She asked, remembering this was a baby-specific store. The look in Hinata’s eyes told her not to press any further. With her arm still around Mikan, she began to walk forward to inspect the cribs. She let go of Mikan to kneel down and rock it slightly.

“….AND THESE ARE NOT KICK ASS! IBUKI WANTS TO KICK THE ASS THAT CREATED THIS!” She promptly kicked it and Mikan covered her mouth so she wouldn’t scream out.

“I-Ibuki! We’re in a store! Control yourself!” He pleaded to her and she sighed, shaking her head.

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Exactly four ha’s. All of these go to the disappointment and bewildered amusement of Ibuki. Did she even use ‘bewildered’ correctly!? Who knows! But what she DOES know… is that Mondo’s cribs are much cuter!”

“I keep forgetting Mondo has a carpenter job on the side with that gang of his…” Mikan mumbled to herself.

“DON’T FORGET! She loves it! Hajime and her just got a cool ass table from him! We’re spreading the word so Mondo’s doesn’t have to be in that gang forever!”

“Oh… well, if it isn’t very much, we’ll request something from him… thank you for your recommendation.” 

“Mikan, I have made my selection. I believe a light purple would be perfectly gender-neutral, hm? I also found a misplaced stuffed animal, can we keep it?” Gundam asked as he walked up to them, holding a few clothes in one hand and a stuffed teddy bear in the other. He froze as he saw them and he began to blush out of embarrassment.

“I’d be swooning over you over that much love in your eyes about baby clothes.”

“Q-Quiet! Do not make me retaliate with all of my fierceness!” Hinata just snickered and rolled his eyes, while Mikan smiled brightly at her husband. Ibuki had ran off to aggressively advertise Mondo’s services to other people.

///

While they were watching television, Gundam’s hand on her stomach, they felt it. A fluttery feeling, like a butterfly. But she knew how all first mothers felt the kick of a baby, and she knew for a fact it she was finally moving. 

“Did it just…?” He asked in an excited whisper and she nodded her head. He placed his ear against her stomach, his hand rubbing her stomach, trying to coax it to kick one more time. Luckily, the girl obeyed after a minute, and gave another weak kick.

Mikan felt tears travel down her cheeks and she felt tears pressing against her stomach.

///

It wasn’t a baby shower, but they had invited all of their friends to help them with a simple task: What to name the baby girl?

_Andtohelpthembuildthefuckingikearockingchairjunkogavethem_

“So, we gotta write down girl names on an index card and put it in the bowl?” Saionji asked and Mikan nodded.

“Er, babe, don’t write anythin’ down until I’m done with this damn chair…” Souda asked, but Saionji had already been writing down names on not only hers, but the sheet that was meant for him. He sadly apologized for taking so long and went back to work.

“Want me to write it down for you?” Nanami asked the computerized face of Sonia who was still unable to come to Japan, but she shook her head, showing off her own index card, hiding the name, of course.  
A few minutes later, once everyone had written them down, Mikan and Gundam grabbed one at a time from the bowl.

“Okay… the first one is from Akira! He says we should go for... Ai, which means love and affection. It’s rather cute!” The plump person that used to be known as ‘Twogami’, proudly smiled.  
“Souda, is the next. He has written we should name it… ‘A dumb nerd spawned from two bigger nerds-‘ HOW DARE YOU RIGHT THIS!”

“I-I-I didn’t! I-“ 

“Save your dying words for a later time! I’ll punish you later…” Souda whimpered. The two picked up more and more cards, and with time, they managed to get through all of them until one was left. Sonia smiled as she was finally drawn.

“Now, I still have some problems with your language, but I believe I have the definition of this name correctly!” She lifted up the index card close to the camera and smiled.

“Ayaka means colorful fragrance, correct? I thought it would be appropriate!” Gundam gasped, then looked at Mikan. There it was. Her name. 

Everyone cheered for the final decision, expect for Saionji, who had started insulting Souda’s judgment in name-choosing, which led for the poor mechanic to get a terrible kick to his shins. 

///

As the weeks passed, Mikan’s stomach had enlarged so much she began wearing her husband’s clothes, which fit loose over her and her swollen stomach. Now that she finally took a few weeks off as she reached her final trimester, she mostly laid around, on the couch or the bed. She felt bad, since her husband still had to work daily and he had to most of the work of decorating the baby room himself, since she tired so easily.

“Am I bother…?” She asked, and he gently rubbed her stomach, kissing her beauty mark. She blushed at the touch and she kissed his lips in return. Gundam buried his head into her neck, sighing through his nose, and she smiled lightly. The room looked beautiful.

The crib Mondo made them was beautifully handcrafted, even with an etching of a rose in the front of it. The walls were colored white with dark purple stripes running down. There was a small lavender dresser in the corner that held all of her baby clothes and Ayaka’s future teddy bear.

“I can’t wait to see how it looks like after the baby shower…” He nodded, sitting down next to her, imagining how the crib would look like with their bouncing baby girl.

///

The baby shower came rather quickly, a week before her due date, and soon the empty room was filled with stuffed animals and diapers, bottles of milk and toys, soft blankets and even more impossible Ikea furniture from Junko. The room was even more beautiful, but it began to make the couple nervous. Every day, they would look into the room, nervous as the fateful day came quicker and quicker.

When they woke up on her due date, his already approved day-off took affect and they sat around all day, constantly asking her if she felt any pain, turning on the television to keep themselves busy.   
Mikan helped him tend to the Four Dark God’s of Destruction, third generation, though she just held them as he washed them one by one. 

While watching a documentary late at night, around one o’ clock, they had both fallen asleep, her head resting on his lap and his hand placed over her stomach. But as the clock struck one thirty-five in the morning, something began trickling down Mikan’s thighs. 

She awoke to the feeling after it began trailing down her whole legs, and it took her a second to realize what it was.

Her water broke.

With the grace of a doctor and a pregnant woman, she promptly began screaming, jerking Gundam from his dream.

“WH-WHAT IS IT!?” He demanded from her, but she kept screaming. Once he had spotted the wetness on the couch, he began screaming as well, getting up and pacing back and forth in the room.

“WHAT DO WE DO MIKAN OH MY GOD”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR CONTRACTIONS TO REALLY KICK IN”

“ISNT THAT REALLY PAINFUL THOUGH”

“THAT’S THE POINT OF CHILDBIRTH GUNDAM” 

Once she finally stopped screaming and he was too busy to worry about her then to panic about anything else, they waited for a few minutes as her contractions to worsen. She began feeling them in her lower back before it moved upwards to her stomach. She mentally counted how long they lasted, and each one was about thirty-one seconds long and they came rather regularly. Ten minutes passed and the pain was getting worse, the time between each contraction beginning to grow shorter.

“Alright… let me just do a test…” She got up on shaky legs and with Gundam holding her arm, she began walking forward. Even with a change of position and walking around the living room, the pain was the same. Breathing through her nose, she nodded. She could go to the hospital now.

He got the car out and placed her on the back seat, so she could lay down on the prepared blankets, and entered the house. Grabbing a few granola bars and bottle waters, he returned to the car, driving out at dangerous speeds as he took the familiar route to the hospital.

They managed to get there in only a few minutes, and the nurses immediately pushed her to the delivery service room, and she was placed upon a bed. Gundam followed her and held onto her hand tightly, letting her squeeze it as the contractions became worse.

Hours began to pass as she waited to be fully dilated, and it eventually lasted the rest of the day and it was until the night of the next day where she was finally allowed to push.   
Gundam swore his bones were going to break from how tightly she was squeezing, and he also swore that his ears would never going to hear again from her screaming. But despite his pain, he kept reassuring her, encouraging her, and comforting her as she kept pushing with her strength.

As the last of her strength sapped away, she used what was left to its full potential, her voice raw as she screamed one last time. While she slammed back onto the bed, breathing out of control, her whole body sweaty, her heartbeat going way to fast, it was all worth it when she heard the crying of her baby.

The doctor wiped it clean and removed the umbilical cord, they gave it to her. The baby had a pale skin tone and the little hair she had on her was light black, matching Gundam’s hair color. She opened her eyes a little, still crying loudly while flailing her little limbs in the air, and while he could have been mistaken, Gundam thought that her eyes were the same as Mikan’s. 

Once her soothing voice got it to calm down and it began drinking milk from her breast, she sighed with relief. It was finally over. 

“…You feel like doing this ever again?” Gundam joked and despite how tired she was, she shot him a small glare.

“Never in a million years…”

///

“Can I fed Shinobu, mommy?” The eight-year girl asked, watching her the five-month year old baby suckle her breasts. She shook her head and smiled.

“You’re only eight, Chou. Besides, in just another month I’ll have to get him weaned off of breast milk.” 

“That’s so gross… milk should come from cows, not mommy!” Hanako whined, as the little dramatic five-year old she was. Ayaka tugged on the girl’s light black hair, trying to get her to shut up.   
“Daddyyyy, Ayaka’s being a mean big sis!” Gundam chuckled, picking Hanako up.

“You’re not an innocent angel either, little one.” She gasped, kicking and squirming, trying to get out of his grasp, but he held tight, carrying her upstairs for her afternoon nap.  
“Anyways, wanna see Nyako play dead? I finally taught her how to!” 

“So that explains the new scratches on your legs and hands.” Chou just grinned at her fourteen-year old sister, and she grinned back. They ran up the stairs, Gundam telling them to watch the volume, since Hanako was trying to go to sleep.

Shinobu stopped suckling, licking the little milk on his lips, babbling sleepily. Gundam smiled at the boy and poked his chubby cheek, the baby giggling and squirming lightly. Mikan held onto him carefully as she carried him to his room. Just like the three baby rooms before, it was the same color was white with dark purple stripes, with similar furniture, blankets, and stuffed animals, even the same sturdy crib.

Shinobu quickly fell asleep, but the two stayed glued, watching the baby boy sleep. Mikan grabbed Gundam’s hand and he held hers back, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and kissed them on the lips, sighing happily.

“It’s a hassle, isn’t it…? Having all these kids… I kind of like it, though.”

“It’s worth it when I have you, Mikan.” She scooted closer to him, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, enjoying the moment of peace…

Because the next moment Nyako decided to sneak into Hanako’s room and bite her leg, causing her to scream dramatically and cry, while Shinobu cried himself. They looked at each other and laughed, before Gundam went to deal with the girls and Mikan carried Shinobu to the god damn Ikea chair and rocked slowly, singing as softly as she could, trying to get him to fall asleep again.

XXX

End! :3


	7. I Will Never Leave You.

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter Seven: I Will Never Leave You.

XXX

They had met on the first day they came to Kibogamine Academy, but they really hadn’t interacted with each other. Gundam had pitied her whenever he spotted Saionji insulting her, and she had longingly gazed at his bandages, hoping that she could properly rewrap them.

But on the third month, while she was at the nurse’s office, he entered. His left eye was swollen and his bandages were undone, and he had a scratch on his right cheek.

Getting to work immediately, she tied a small bag of ice to his black eye and disinfected the wound on his right cheek. She reached to grab his bandages, but he jerked back suddenly, looking rather paranoid. 

She had apologized and watched him slowly unroll it himself. His arm was covered with countless scars, some of them fading away, and some still bright pink. There was even large bite marks and long stitches. She retrieved a fresh roll and gave it to him. He wrapped his arm with it, then slowly looked up at her as he finished.

“….You’re the first person in years that has seen this arm.” She looked down, ashamed, crying softly.

“S-Sorry... you’d probably wanted s-s-someone prettier t-to do it… I’ll e-erase my memory, i-if you want….” There was a pause before he got up.  
“Be honored, for you will be allowed to keep this in your mind. Forever, if you wish.”

“UWAAA! Th-th-th-thank you! You’re the f-first person to ever allow me to remember something!” He nodded and opened the nurse’s door, prepared to leave, but paused.

“…..Tsumiki was your last name, right?”

“R-Right.”

“…..Remember my last name, for it will be a name to forever be burned into your mind. Tanaka Gundam.” As he left, Mikan clutched her chest, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

///

They had talked to each other a few times after that, but it was usually her apologizing after bumping into him. She thought of him often, always wished to be by his side, but could never gain the confidence to do so. She began to dread in despair if they would never cross paths again.

But a few weeks later, as she was walking alone by the school’s flower room, trying to find a peaceful spot to study, something crawled up her leg. She gasped, falling to the floor, expecting a monster at her feet. But instead, it was four little hamsters, looking rather concerned. She remembered seeing them pop out of Gundam’s scarf once, and began to worry. What if he was hurt out here? 

They began walking off and she followed, and they managed to bring her to Gundam, deep within the flora. 

Gundam was clenching his shoulders, his breathing panicked and fast, his body shaking, tears running down his eyes. Mikan recognized the behavior immediately, and was rather surprised. Him? Having a panic attack? While he didn’t seem to be the most social type, he seemed rather cool and reserved, able to handle even the direst situations.

She slowly walked up to him, and softly said his name, so he wouldn’t be afraid. He looked at her, his pupils tiny with fear, then went back to the same position he was before. Sitting next to him, but not very close, she asked his name again. When he looked at her, she held several fingers up on her hand.

“How many?”

He stared at her, confused.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” 

“…..Three.” She changed them.

“….Five.” She held up some fingers on her other hand, requiring him to add them together.

“….Nine.” She then looked around, and saw a bird’s nest. She pointed at it and he looked up, then looked at her.

“What type of bird is that?”

“….I think it’s a Japanese Accentor… they’re a species of bird in the Prunellidae family.” He was beginning to calm down, his breath not coming in so fast, his tears stopping.

“That’s really interesting that you know that, Tanaka-san. Can you tell me about that family?”

“Well they…” He trailed off for a few minutes, discussing what he knew about the family line, then as the Four Dark Lords of Destruction returned to him, they began talking about the little rodents.

Nearly an hour passed before they decided to take their paths. Mikan promised to keep Gundam’s anxiety a secret, while Gundam promised to meet her more often. Gundam felt an odd tightening feeling in his chest after talking to her, but decided to ignore it for now.

///

Through the weeks, Mikan and Gundam continued to visit each other, talking about their favorite things, of how to improve each other’s insecurities and anxiety. While, at first, she was panicked and did whatever he wanted, she was beginning to learn how to calm down, how he would never abandon her over anything. He always made her blush, she hoped to every God that Gundam didn’t notice her crush on him.

In fact, every day, it got worse, until the point she felt like she was going to explode. Especially since him and the princess got closer and closer. She always felt so inadequate compared to her, and Sonia began to plague at her thoughts all the time, worried that she would steal her friendship or possibly even Gundam’s romantic feelings.

But she knew exactly when to confess her feelings. It was the school festival. 

On a late night, resting on her bed, he tearfully admitted how much his anxiety would rise in those festivals, everybody touching him, everybody looking at him, everybody so close they could hear him breathe. Since he was a little boy, he hid out in the nurses’ office so he wouldn’t have to go through it. It would be romantic and symbolic right? Koizumi said so, said it would represent how she would always be there to help him out-even though he should act more like a man and toughen up-. 

While it was hard not to blurt out her feelings on the week of the festival, especially since Sonia had been avoiding him since the beginning of the week, she controlled herself. She needed to do this right, perfect for the most wonderful person in her life. 

To her surprise, Junko even gave her one of her dresses on that day. A strapless lilac dress, with a dark purple bow wrapped around her waist. Mikan woke up in ungodly hours, straightening her usually choppy, tangled hair into something like Sonia’s. 

Wearing the pair of white leggings Junko also gave her, slipping on her usual flats, she nervously left her room. 

She did get some comments, which were luckily stopped by an outraged Koizumi, but she didn’t care! She was finally looking pretty, she was finally feeling pretty, and she was about to get her true love!

But as she entered the nurses’ office, he was already in there. Sonia Nevermind was already in there. She was kissing him. 

She stood there in horror. He didn’t even notice her, since his back was facing away, but she could see Sonia’s face. 

It was not the princess’ usual face. Her smile seemed to be unnatural, her eyes filled with an intense emotion, causing fear to shiver up Mikan’s spine. Mikan began to cry, silently, and Sonia smiled even larger. She even giggled as Mikan ran off, and once she was far away enough, she began crying out loud.

All those days of helping him, all those days where he said he cared and she was his first true friend… all of those moments betrayed by a single kiss. Didn’t he notice how her hot and sweaty her hands were whenever he grabbed them? How her cheeks were always blushing when she talked to him, how she stammered on her words, even when she was relaxed?

She stopped running, sinking to the floor, resting her head into her lap as she began to cry harder. 

Mikan didn’t know what she did wrong. Was she too fat? Too skinny? Too ugly? Too tall? Too short?

……What was wrong with her anyway? Why could she only be unloved? Why could everyone just use her and dump her for someone better? She did everything she could to make people like her, healed the sick and the needy, but she never got what she wanted.

It’s not fair.

It’s not fair, it’s not fair, it’s not fair, it’s not fair, it’s not fair, iTS NOT FAIR ITS NOT FAIR ITS NOT FAIR ITS NOT FAIR ITS NOT FAIRITSNOTFAIRITSNOTFAIRITSNOTFAIRITSNOTFAIRITSNOTFAIRITSNOT-

“It’s not fair. I know.” Mikan lifted up her head. Through blurry vision, she saw Junko, looking at her with sadness.

“…You’re so beautiful, Tsumiki-chan… I can’t believe that dumb Tanaka would ever do something like that to you.... you must be feeling awful despair, aren’t you?” She nodded.

“…I can teach you how to make that despair make you stronger. More beautiful. You can become the women of Tanaka’s dream…” She grinned, her eyes looking like they flashed with malice.

“…Then stomp him like the trash he is.” That felt… so nice. The idea of being perfect, so perfect that everyone who had ever hurt her wanted to love her. She would laugh at them, laugh as she rejected them, laugh as she killed them. And to do something like that to Gundam…

Junko offered her hand, and Mikan reached hers out and grabbed it.

She became the Super High School Level Despair. 

///

Mikan was in such a fragile state that it was child’s play for Junko to manipulate her. Before a week had passed, Mikan was obsessed with the idea of despair, wanting to become just like Junko. She did whatever she could, like setting off bombs in hospitals, spreading lies on the internet about vaccines, even injecting herself with a dangerous amount of drugs all to feel the despair of being so close to death.

“You’re amazing, Junko-chan…~” She murmured, holding onto her waist. Junko cringed as she pried off the nurses’ hands off of her.

“…Yeah. I know.”

“No, really, you are! Almost all of our class has joined Super High School Level Despair!”

“Speaking of that, we got a new member today.”

“Who is it?” Junko turned to face Mikan and gave her a sly grin.

“A certain boy that broke your heart.” Mikan just stared and blinked.

“You wanna know whyyyyyy~?” She cooed out, changing onto that cutesy personality of hers. Mikan nodded, feeling anger brewing in her. How dare he join her despair group? What did he even have to despair for? He had everything. He had a great life and even a beautiful girlfriend and yet he joined? Maybe it was because he wanted to continue tormenting her.  
Junko giggled, opening up her notebook like it was a storybook.

“Seeee, once upon a time, Tanaka-chan had a bestie friend to share all of his feelings. The feelings he had to keep deep down inside because if he didn’t, then his tough persona would disappear! And apparently, he’s so insecure about his past self, the self that was weak and bullied all the time and who cried over everything… he didn’t want anybody to know who he really was!” She switched again, head hanging low, like she was about to cry.

“…….But then, poor, poor Tanaka-kun lost her after he began dating Nevermind-kun. While she seemed nice and beautiful at first, she wasn’t very supportive, overstepping his boundaries constantly. She never listened to him, ever. It’s so despairing… the things she forced him to do.” She coughed, taking out her glasses, securing them onto her face, with a little smile.

“According to my information, the other day, Tanaka-san had a terrible panic attack in front of everybody. Nevermind-san did nothing to help him, and was actually making it worse. Both by touching him, which we all know he doesn’t approve of, and by making the scene even bigger. It was so bad that Tanaka-san ended up passing out.” A part of Mikan was rejoicing. A part of her was crying. The two sides felt like they were fighting to the death in her. She decided to just ask for more information. Junko nodded, pushing up her glasses so they could shine.

“Of course. Well, not only does the whole school know about the fact that Tanaka-san’s anxiety, when he woke up, Nevermind-san insulted his disorder and called him several insensitive words and slurs. She then dumped him there, leaving him all alone with a broken heart… I wonder if that sounds similar to you.” Mikan clenched her fist, wishing she could have been there to punch his face before hugging him.

“…Good.” She coldly stated. Junko placed her glasses away, pulling out the plush toy of Monobear.

“Upupupu! I caught him there so I decided to let him join! He seems all despair-y right now. I saw his true self! An insecure, shaking, crying baby! Upupupu, nothing like seeing how despair can change somebody! He’s going to be even worse when that little princess tells the whole school that he has ass burgers!”

“….Junko-chan, do you mean Asperger’s Syndr-“Junko dropped the bear and angrily slapped Mikan’s face. She whimpered and held onto the burning mark on her cheek. 

“I ALREADY KNOW WHAT I’M TALKIN’ ABOUT, GOD! NOW CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND LEAVE MY ROOM, SKANK!” Mikan tearfully nodded and fled the room, closing the door behind her.

She took a deep breath before she headed up to where Gundam’s room was. Testing the door, it was unlocked. Opening it up, she saw Gundam bundled up on the bed, his shaking clearly noticeable even with the blankets over him. She could hear his deep sobs, through the pillows. She got on the bed.

“…Tanaka-kun?” She whispered out, her voice soft. Gundam stopped his crying, looking up at Mikan. His eyes were puffy and red from crying, thick tears still falling down, and his hair undone. But when he looked up at her, he smiled lightly, and got up onto his knees, facing her.

“T…Tsumiki-kun! I-“Before he could continue, she suddenly pushed him back onto the bed. She got on top of his chest, her hands wrapped around his neck. He gagged, grabbing her hands in attempt to stop her, but she just pressed harder. 

“I did everything for you… we were best friends… I would have done everything for you… and yet… YET YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU DID THIS TO ME!” She pressed her fingers deep into his neck, and he choked, his breath raspy now. Her anger seemed to disappear, quickly replaced by tears.

“….I-I’m…. s…sorry….” She let go of him and he gasped for air. 

“……I can’t kill you right now. One day I will….. one day I’ll kill you and you’ll be laying at my feet.” She looked into his eyes. They were puny, from fear. He was so surprised and afraid. She loved it.

She got up from the bed and left the room without another room.

///

Sonia had promised Souda she would date him if he helped her spread the word. Before the day was over, everyone knew the word. When he asked for his prize, she simply stomped on his face, calling him pathetic for expecting anything.

Gundam faced horrible bullying by people who didn’t understand, people who used slurs at him every time he even came near them. He was so, so lonely, those in the despair group never understood him. Especially Mikan, who would only threaten to kill him if he got to close.

Though, no matter how many times she told him to go die, he still felt something for her. He understood her pain of being rejected like that, and he knew all the years of torment and pain she went through. He still wanted to love her, to be her friends, to talk about life and their anxiety, and he especially wanted to protect her.

So when he heard overheard a boy talking about how weird and ugly she was, and his friend said that was expected from lesbians, he couldn’t help himself.

His fist collided harshly into their faces, noses breaking, blood pouring, eyes blackening, and bruises forming. His boots kicked their sides, stomping on their chests, and he threw them around like they were ragdolls. All of his rage, not over just their words, but of everything that had happened to him, went to them.

She slowly walked up to him, and softly said his name, so he wouldn’t be afraid.

“Tanaka-kun.” He flinched and looked down. Two dead bodies, horrifically beaten, were laying underneath him. He shuddered and looked down at his hands, covered with their blood, his whole body, and the realization that he killed two people right now made him scream and cry, his hands clutching his head.

“Powawannn… I smell that despair… lovely, lovely despair… and that blood. Huhuhuhu! You smell it to, don’t you, Tanaka-“He couldn’t control himself. He punched her. The blow knocked her to the ground, and he got on top of her. His left hand gripped her chin, keeping her steady as his other hand raised into the air, about to punch.

But he didn’t punch her again. He just stared into her eyes. Despair was taking complete control of them. Normal emotions and reactions were disappearing the longer she stayed in the group, especially of how close she was with Junko.

His hand shook in the air, unable to keep looking at her. He lowered his head.

“……I…..I just to protect you but… I just… I want to make you bleed and scream to…” He began crying harder, lowering his once clenched hand.

“I…. I don’t know anymore…. I can’t even keep up that persona anymore… I don’t know anything anymore…”

“It’s okay…~” Mikan sang out. Gundam stroked her chin.

“Me toooo….” His nails dug into her cheek. He stared before asking if she wanted to be punched again.

///

His mouth bit into her neck, sucking hard, and she gave out a moan of both pain and delight. She dug her nails into his back, trying to leave as many scars as she could.

“Huhuhuhu… you’re always so gentle with me…~” She teased. Upon that remark, the hickie he was leaving on her shoulder turned into a bite, so hard that the skin broke and began bleeding out. She giggled at the feel, at his tongue lapping it up.

Gundam and Mikan had fell completely into despair. Constantly, they would try to kill each other and before the day was done, they were kissing like the world was going to end. They never got farther than that, because currently, the physical contact kissing left was all Gundam could handle. She never pressed any harder, enjoying being teased like this, never getting the ultimate possibility. 

They stopped not long after that, laying on the bed. 

“……….Remember, remember, remember….. We have to go to sleep soon. Junko says we need to kill Nanami-san to make Kamakura lose his last grip on hope…!” Gundam chuckled. 

“Then, we can start Mankind’s Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction…” Gundam whispered to himself. It was the despair group’s top project, along with the School Life of Mutual Killing. The world was going to be plunged into endless chaos, million would die, and Monobear’s lovely face would be implanted everywhere. They even prepared a humongous Monobear to destroy major cities, like something out of a monster movie.

“Exactly…” She listened to his heart beat and imagined if it were shot during the crossfires of the upcoming war against Hope vs Despair. Her face scrunched up in rage at the sight. No! He couldn’t die like that… he needed to die by her own hand, she needed to personally the life seep away from his eyes, she needed him to lay in his own blood by her feet. If not, he needed to kill her like that.

“Don’t… DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! DON’T LEAVE ME BEHIND SO I CAN BE HATED AGAIN!” She suddenly screamed, but he was used to her moods by now. He just grabbed her hand tightly and smiled.

“I will never leave you….” She cried in happiness, holding his hand tightly. He just chuckled before he wrapped his arm around her.

///

The event came and went. Mikan and Gundam helped them destroy the city into the crumbling mess it was, before they settled into the school for a whole year until the School Life of Mutual Killing was unleashed.

Once again free, they began traveling across Japan. Mikan loved it, calling herself the newest generation of the plague doctors, killing all those who came to her, begging to be healed. Gundam even made a black crow mask for her.

Gundam ruled over the most terrifying animals, letting them kill those in his way. With their despairing combo, whoever came to their path would have their fate sealed in seconds. 

Then when Junko’s plan was foiled, they wept tears of both despair and joy as she was killed. Once they entered the school after the survivors left, Souda admitted he had altered that certain punishment right before he finalized it. The actual victim wouldn’t be squished, there was a hidden place inside of the block, just enough to fit a student with their desk. On the outside, pink paint would be spilled, creating the illusion that they were squashed. But in that little hidden room, a poisonous gas would be released and they would suffocate to death.

In joy, they watched as the perfectly preserved corpse of Junko was revealed. Her eyes were still wide open, her smile looking like it would tear apart her whole face. While their leader was dead, despair was in them forever. So they couldn’t think of a better idea than to chop off the limbs and the organs of Junko, as a symbol of their never-ending loyalty to her.

Kuzuryuu got her left leg, Ibuki got Junko’s right ear, Teruteru got her stomach and intestines, Koizumi got her left eye, Saionji was lucky enough to get her breasts, Nidai received her heart, Akane got her nose, Izuru accepted her left lung, Sonia got the other eye, Pekoyama got the left arm plus the hand, while an incident only allowed Komaeda to only have her right hand, Souda had her ovaries implanted into him, and Akira had the other leg.

Gundam, Gundam who told so many people so many odd tales and statements to hide his true self, had her tongue. Mikan, who had a breath of fresh air when she became a Super High School Level Despair, managed to get her right lung. 

Together they held hands as he listened to her breathing, and as she French kissed him, wanting more of the taste of pure despair. 

///

After the surgeries were done, they were on the run, moving from town to town, still causing despair, trying to avoid being killed by the Future Foundation. Hope was beginning to fester across the once despairing city, people fighting back, people growing and living and thriving. It was disgusting for Mikan and Gundam. They gave everything in their life just to see a world of despair. But it was turning back into the mess it used to be. 

Eventually, the group was caught by a group of the Future Foundation. But it wasn’t just any group, it was a group of the survivors from the Mutual Killing Game. For some reason, Naegi and the others didn’t realize they were Super High School Level Despair, just more victims at their hands. Especially since they remembered them back in school, giving them more reason than to bring them to headquarters and heal them.

Everyone hid their obviously taken limbs the best they could, and tried to play pretend. Yes, Souda was dangerously underweight because a lack of food and we lost him for some time, not because he starved himself to that level so Sonia would find him attractive enough to love him. Yes, Mikan didn’t want to heal the other victims because she’s failed too many times and doesn’t trust herself anymore, not because she literally didn’t know if she could even try to heal anybody anymore.

But even the best of acts come unraveled, and Mikan was expecting to die with Gundam holding her hand. But for whatever the reason, Naegi and the rest refused to just let them die. Even people like Izuru, they said, still had a chance at hope.

Mikan and Gundam were glad they were alive, still being able to live as long as they promised to participate to this “New World Program.” Though, they began to grow concern as they brought up the personalities and physical appearance of all of them would match the bodies they had before they enrolled in the school, along with memories.

Mikan didn’t like that all. She didn’t want to be weak or shy like that ever again, to be such a clumsy, pathetic crybaby. Gundam didn’t want to be so awkward, so strange, so desperate for human friendship but unable to understand the other people enough so he could make a bond. 

They especially didn’t want to go back to never knowing each other. 

But as the machines were being loaded onto the island, the program being finished, they couldn’t turn back. All they could do is hope and wait. If the program worked, the life they had for all these years would be gone, but they would still be together. Out of the whole group, they were the only ones ready to embrace hope again. That’s why nobody told them of the Junko virus Izuru had been keeping for some time now.

“Gundam… promise you’ll never leave me, even in that program?” She asked him. In just a few minutes, they would go back to their previous selves. He nodded, arms wrapping around her, patting her back.

“I promise… I will never leave you.” 

With those words, they were placed in the pods. The sleeping gas flooded the masks over their mouths and they fell asleep.

///

They woke up on the virtual Jabberwock Island. 

In fact, Mikan was the first one to arrive in the generic classroom, looking around, timid. She remembered trying not to freak out as she tried taking her first step inside the school… then it all went blank. 

The next one was Gundam. She screamed internally. He looked so intimidating to her, with his height and pitch-black clothes. He looked at her and she squeaked, nervously shaking, trying to remember the 5000 topics she prepared in advance.

“U-U-U-Uhhhh…. um…. m-m-my name is uh…. T-Tsumiki Mikan and I-I-I… I’m the Super H-High School Level.. er… Nurse. P-Pleased to m-meet you!” She could feel her heart racing. When was the last time she talked to anyone? Probably a week or so.

“Heh… I’m pleased to see a mortal knowing that they should be afraid, afraid of the sheer power of Tanaka Gundam! It is great knowing you… and I shall allow you to remember me.”

“UWAAA! Th-th-th-thank you! You’re the f-first person to ever allow me to remember something!” He nodded, but before they could continue their conversation, Sonia walked in, speaking in shaky Japanese if they knew where they were. For some reason, Mikan didn’t get a good feeling from the girl, but decided to keep it to herself.

///

Gundam didn’t know why, but when Mikan began to breakdown, constantly changing between anger and sorrow, his heart ached terribly. He clutched it during the school trial, trying to calm down, wondering why he was feeling so terrible about this, why he just wanted to find a way to make her feel better. They barely talked… maybe it was because how much she believed him, how much she respected him? Even Sonia giggled at some of his statements, sometimes. 

But he kept his mouth silent, watched as she raved and cried, and watched as it all crumbled down as Hinata proved her crime. He shuddered at her laughter over it all. She kept glancing at him, and her giggling increased. He wondered if people could see how pale he was turning.

“For the sake of despair…? Hehe… that’s not it!” She asked suddenly, ending her fit of laughter, looking at Komaeda with the same despairing eyes. He looked back with confusion.

“…Not it? What’s not it?” He asked. She blushed and smiled happily.

“What I did is…” Her eyes locked with Gundam’s.

“…for the sake of the person I love.” He swore his heart stopped beating. Did… did she do this for him?

“….Huh?” Souda quickly remarked.

“A-And, who’s that?” Kuzuryuu gulped.

“Aha! If ‘that person’ is still alive, then… they definitely would appreciate it. I can tell.” She still hadn’t broken eye contact with Gundam.

“Only that person… it was only that person… that’s right, only that person.” As she spoke, her eyes rolled up to the back of her head, her breath quickening, her cheeks flushing and eyes watering down. She giggled, sweat coming off of her as she thought of her beloved. 

“Didn’t hate me… they forgave my existence.” 

_‘Why does this sound so familiar?’_ Gundam wondered in his mind. 

“They allowed me and accepted me.”

_‘Why does this sound so familiar?’_

“They gave me worth.”

_‘Why does this sound so familiar?’_

“They loved me.”

_‘Why does this sound so familiar.’_

“They loved me with their entire being, and I returned my love with my entire being.”

_‘Why does this sound so familiar.’_

_“This is my… ‘compensation.”_

_‘Why?”_

She took a heavy, happy sigh, running her hand through her messy, tangled hair.

“I know I’ve done the unforgiveable. But, you know! What transcends all that, is…” She gave him a wink.

“Love, don’t you think?” Gundam just sucked in air and clenched his fist, looking away, even as she continued talking, talking about the ‘Future Foundation’, of traitors and love. Only did she look up when she requested for her punishment to begin.

Her eyes met his again.

“Finally I can meet again with that person. Please forgive me for dying, because I do it with the hope of meeting you again!” He stared as horror as the familiar chain dragged her out of the trial room, and into her execution. He looked up in shock, watching her fly away, only the distant gleam alerting him that it really just happened.

When it was all over, when he was laying in his room, he couldn’t help but cry until sunrise. 

///

For the days that passed, he constantly wondered about her words. But as she schemed his way, argued during the class trial, and felt the same metal that was around her neck once, he began to understand. Yes, they were lovers once, weren’t they? Yes, even when they made up, they still liked to hurt each other, for that despair, but they always loved each other.

Only when he was pulverized by the bulls, laying there with countless broken bones and a life-threatening concussion. He saw his blood on the ground, but he knew it wasn’t real, it wasn’t his real blood. As his life sapped away from him, he could see the code for the texture of it, for the color, for even the shape and size.

His memories also came back, of that wonderful girl he fell in love with, the real Mikan. He gave a smile to his hamsters as he rested his head back down, his avatar fading away.

///

Gundam and Mikan met again in a pitch black world, where all characters that died were trapped. She had reverted back from her Super High School Level Despair self, yet she wasn’t the nervous wreck she originally she was. She was just… an average, normal teenager. She felt remorse of what she did and apologized constantly, and she nearly held onto Gundam nonstop for five minutes once he arrived. 

They stayed close, just lying about, talking about what might happen next, of who they hoped would stay alive. They also shared how much they missed each other, how much they loved each other. 

The peaceful days of this empty world were ended once Hinata and the other’s defeated Junko. It was for the good, they all knew it. But knowing that the world as you knew it was going to end and everyone would return to their actual physical form in comatose states, possibly never waking up, wasn’t settling so well on them. Especially when they might not remember the school life at first, not remember everything Nanami had done for them.

But they were going to overcome it, conquer what seemed to be only despair and change it into hope.

Mikan held onto Gundam and shook. She could feel the world crumbling down, she was seeing her fellow student’s turning into code before disappearing. He held back, so scared. They were both crying.

“P-Please wake up soon, Mikan… please remember who you really are, alright? I promise I’ll do the same! I promise I’ll never leave you!” He begged her, since he could feel her slipping away. She nodded vigorously.

“O-Of course! I love you!”

“I love you to!” They kissed one last time, before she disappeared with the rest of them, and he quickly followed. 

///

Gundam promised many times that he would never leave her. 

But he also once promised that he would die two times.

For some reason, his false promise out of bravo, out of strangeness and to make everyone think that this was not phasing him, not at the very least, beat the previous. Mikan could do nothing but watched as they buried the last of the dirt on the grave where they buried Gundam.

She had been one of the last to wake up, but up until Gundam, nobody had died in their comas. It was so despairing, the one person she loved more than anything in the world dying while everyone else, including her, got to live.

It wasn’t fair.

But she didn’t give into despair again. She was one of the easier ones to coax her out of, though her rather eerie mood swings still plagued her. They said she might have them for the rest of her life, but she had told them she could deal with it if Gundam was around.

A week passed. Mikan took pills to help with her depression and cared for her classmates, cared for those who were still manipulated by despair, and the last few pods. Some days she wanted to lay in there forever, but other days she could be back on her feet, ready to do whatever she needed to do. It was odd, but at the very least, she was making Gundam proud, in whatever realm he traveled to. 

But as the second week approached, there was a sudden knock on her door. She was rather confused and a bit worried. Who would be knocking at one in the morning?  
Mikan timidly walked over to her door and opened it. Her eyelids flew up the second she saw the man above her, the man covered dirt and soot, still wearing the same clothes he was buried in.

Tanaka Gundam gave Mikan a slow smile.

“I made a promise Mikan, and I would never go against my word, even in death.” There was a pause before she wrapped her arms around him.

XXX

End! :3


	8. Waiting for the bus in the rain, feat Gundamiki.

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter Eight: Waiting for the bus in the rain, feat Gundamiki. 

 

XXX  
“Th-thank you SO much f-f-for lending me your spare u-umbrella! I owe my life to you!” Mikan said to her coworker, bowing to the point where her head hit the floor, before politely excusing herself and walking outside of the hospital. Rain was pouring hard today, and of course, it had to happen on the week her car was in the shop after Ibuki “accidently” crashed it. So, she did her best to keep a tight grip on the umbrella and traveled down the route that would take her to the bustop. 

She managed to reach there with no slips from the slippery streets, but when she got there, there was a very startling sight. There was a man, that even when he was crouching, looked tall and big, and his black attire added to the image of terror. Mikan gulped, frightened if he was going to try and steal her umbrella or her money.

Luckily, he didn’t hear her come, so it gave her the time to examine him. He actually did have an umbrella but… he was using it to cover a box. She carefully began walking forward, trying to see what was in it. At a certain distance, she discovered the identity of the item. It was a box filled with kittens, wrapped up with a purple fabric. Her eyes trailed up, and saw that it was his scarf, still wrapped around his neck. 

“Ssshhh…. Do not threat, young warriors. I shall find you proper master’s that can hone your spirit.” The man told them. Mikan wondered if he could ever hurt her, despite his appearance, deep throat and his interesting speech, he seemed to have a loving heart towards animals. In her book, no one that loved animals could be evil. 

And in her book, those who had a kind heart didn’t deserve to be left in the rain. So, despite her anxiety causing her to panic at the idea of interacting with him, she placed her umbrella on him, not caring of how the rain was immediately soaking her clothes and ruining her hair. He flinched at the lack of rain, and looked up.

“Uh…. S…s-s-s-sorry for, um, bothering you i-i-in anyway b-but I d-don’t want you t-to get a c-cold…” The boy, named Tanaka Gundam if you couldn’t guess already, widened his eyes.   
Never had he encountered an Angel in his quest.

He couldn’t help but blush, not just at her beauty, but of her kindness as well. Two people had already walked pasted him, and so many times he’s been ignored, he never expected anyone to do anything like this. 

“Th-thank you, kind Angel!” He said a little too loudly, and instantly regretted his sentence. Why???????????? why would he call her an angel oh my god shes going to hate him now wont sh-

“A-Angel!? Th-th-that’s…” Her eyes welled up with tears, but she didn’t look angry or upset. In fact, she had an almost unnatural large smile on her face.

“That’s the nicest thing anyone has said to me! Thank you, sir!” She was almost like him, wasn’t she? He could sense the same feeling of loneliness, the want to make friends but being too awkward and shy to do so… even a hint of despair. 

“…T-Tanaka.” She blinked.

“….My name is Tanaka Gundam.”

“M-M-My name is Ts-Tsumiki Mikan.” They smiled at each other, almost not noticing that the bus had just arrived, until the bus driver had beeped the horn. They both screamed and fell backwards, but luckily, the box filled with kittens was still safe and dry. 

Thanking the driver for waiting that long, they made their way to the seats. 

“…So, are the k-kittens okay?” She asked, and Gundam looked down into the box. They were sleeping now. He sighed with relief. 

“It’s a good thing I found them just as the rain began. They have not developed the strength within their soul to resist the poison of the rain yet, and could have gotten terribly sick.”  
“O-Oh… I’m an n-nurse for h-humans, but I understand. B-Babies are much the same, y-yes?”

“You’re a mythical healer…? Such an impressive skill! I am the all-powerful tamer of beasts!”

“Oh my, t-tell me more!” The bus driver overheard their conversation and heavily sighed. Why did he always get weirdoes? Thank God they got off early. 

“Th-thank you for still t-talking to me after the bus r-ride was over!” 

“Of course. It’s only polite to do so! Especially since we’re so close to my street now.” Mikan tilted her head. 

“….Your street? …..Is it this one?” She pointed down a certain path and he nodded, making her gasp.

“Th-that’s where I live! Hey… m-maybe we live really c-c-close to each other!” They hurried down the street, careful to not fall as they passed several houses. After a minute of searching, they suddenly stopped at the same time, looking at their houses. 

Gundam’s was literally right next to hers. 

“….T-T-T-This is amazing! I want to keep this in my memory forever! …I-If I can, of course.”

“As long as I can keep it as well, Tsumiki-san!” She gasped, her eyes sparkling with joy.

“T-That’s the first time anyone has ever asked me for p-permission that wasn’t a t-teacher or a c-coworker! A…Ahhh, thank you! K-Keep it please!” 

“O-OF COURSE I WILL!” He stammered out, unable to control his voice.

“THANK YOUUU!” She yelled back. Before they could continue, someone opened there window and threw a glass jar at them, while yelling at them to shut up. Like cats, they screamed at the unknown and ran to hide in their respective houses. 

///

“Freakin’ weirdoes…” The bus driver complained as they reached the last stop. Those two idiots were loud and so awkward, they felt that it would rub off on them. 

“Better be a sane person next…” They muttered as he opened the door, slowly revealing a girl with long, dyed hair along with hair styled into two horns, and even with the darkness, he could see the bright pink and blue accessories she had. 

“….Oh no….” He whispered as Ibuki got in, happily smiling.

“Ibuki needs to go to her gig but sheeee accidently crashed her car trying to get to an awesome concert with Leon-chan, can you believe it!? Classic Ibuki! And on the rerun, she crashed Mikan-chan’s car trying to get to precious Hajime-chan’s house because he texted me that he was home alone! Can you believe she outraced that fire truck on the way there? Classic Ibuki, seasons one through three!” She took a small breath out and got closer to the horrified bus driver. 

“Ibuki is running just a little late, so we need Ibuki’s patented hyper drive to get there in time!” 

Poor bus driver.

XXX

End! :3


	9. Terrible Confession.

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter nine: Terrible confession.

XXX

It had bothering him since the second she agreed to be his girlfriend. For so long, she believed every word, for so long, she loved everything she did and for so long, she trusted him. And yet, he had kept one secret away from her eyes, afraid of her reaction. And who wouldn't? This secret... was terrible. He was ashamed to admit it to anybody.

But she was special, she was the very first person he had ever felt romantic feelings for. He was the one she depended on, and he depended on her. To let a crack appear onto a perfect china bowl would be almost sinful. how do you like that metaphor i just came up with it its gr8

So, with extreme nervousness going through his body, he brought it up during lunch. They were alone, enjoying the gentle breeze outside as they ate.

"Er... Tsumiki-chan?" She looked at him, concern over his tone.

"U-Um... w-what's wrong?" He panicked, not wanting her to get so worried that he would just blurt it out to make it stop.

"N-Nothing! I... I just need to tell you something. After school, in my room." She whimpered and nodded, a few tears rolling down her cheek. 

"A-Ah, what's wrong, Tsumiki-chan?" He quickly asked, guilt hitting him.

"I-I-I already know what this will be about, Tanaka-chan. I know you don't know want to be with me anymore." He grimaced and she began crying harder.

"I-I knew it! You can't stand the look of my face anymore! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Mikan shoved her face in her hands and began sobbing, her back heaving with the force. Gundam couldn't help but tear up a little. How could he do such a thing to _her?_

Gundam rubbed her back. "Please, listen to me, t-this isn't because of that. Tsumiki-chan, I love you! I-I would never do such a thing!" Mikan looked up at him and sniffed, wiping away tears.

"Th-then tell me! W-What's wrong!?" Gundam heart stopped. He didn't want this at all. He didn't want like this, he didn't want to hurt her even more with the reveal of his secret. But he loved her, and he had to... he had to.. he had to confess that...

"MY SCAR IS A TATTOO!" He screamed out. Mikan let out a high-pitched squeak and covered her ears, shaking a little bit as they took deep breaths. Gundam was on the verge of a panic attack. She still hadn't responded.

Almost a minute later, she lifted up her head and sighed lightly.

"Tanaka-chan... I have a secret as well..." He waited for her response.

".....I knew that since day one." 

"......................What?" He stared at her with wide eyes. She blushed with shame, looking away.

"I-I'm a nurse so... I can tell what's real and what's not. Y-Your tattoo is very well done... and.... um... y-you're very brave for doing it. I m-mean, you got it d-d-done over your eyelid. I... I actually don't know how that i-is possible but... I've always assumed it was because of your m-mythical skills." Gundam suddenly moved from his frozen state to lift the scarf to his face. His face was completely pink in embarrassment. He had spent so many night's, coming up with all the terrible ways she could react to it, all for nothing!?

Mikan shyly wrapped her arms around him, and sniffed. 

"S-Sorry for overreacting... I've noticed that you look so nervous around me s-s-sometimes, and I just assumed... I...I'm sorry." Gundam slowly wrapped his arms around her. The part of his scarf covering his face fell back down to his neck, but he didn't care. Mikan looked up at him and giggled lightly.

"My Tanaka-chan...."

After that, the lunch bell rung, and the two nerd's raced to get to their classes on time. After two boring classes, Mikan and Gundam held hands peacefully as they walked down the hallways, happier than they could ever be.

XXX

End! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for the long pause! I've recently begun highschool, and my brother moved in, and he spends a lot of time on my computer. Sometimes, I won't get on for a whole day because I'm too nervous to ask him for it!
> 
> And without writing these at a lower pace then I used to, my Gundam muse has been a bit off, and the general feel I have for them is off as well. This seems good, but nothing like my other chapters... so, just give me some time to rework my mind and maybe updates will start coming out faster! But thank you for waiting patiently, and thank you for all the views, comments, kudos and favorites! 
> 
> Also, I might upload some new stories, so look out if you want to see my other work! Alright then, I'll see you soon! (hopefully!) :3


	10. Spooky Time!

Bandage Buddies. 

Chapter Ten: Spooky Time!

XXX

"WHAT!? YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TRICK-OR-TREATING!?" Ibuki screamed out, slamming her hands hard on the desk. Mikan flinched and began crying, while Gundam was trying not to show the loud noise had hurt his ears badly. Hinata groaned, along with everyone else at the table, who had originally came to study, but only Hinata was still doing so.

"Mioda-san, watch your volume! She's more sensitive than us, alright?" Koizumi scolded, and Ibuki sheepishly apologized to them both. 

"So, how come you two have never been out on Halloween? I assume it was a lack of money, no? Or... do you to do the unthinkable on Halloween night....!" Teruteru giggled to himself before Hinata pinched his chubby cheek.

"Hanamura-kun, don't be gross. They probably did have a lack of money, or maybe their parents didn't celebrate it." Mikan shook her head, sniffing as more tears came down her cheeks.

"M-M-M-My family is p-perfectly well off.... the f-first and l-last time I tried going o-out on Halloween w-was in s-second grade..." She wiped her eyes, but it only wettened her bandages.

"I-I was a c-cat... a-and they made me meow and w-walk on a-a-all fours a-a-and... t-they tore my c-costume to p-pieces!" Gundam, clearly angry, wrapped his arms around Mikan, stroking her hair slowly to calm her down. 

"I-I'm sorry for not stopping them! I'm sorry for not trying again after that!" All four of them felt horribly guilty, and worried that Gundam would go after them as revenge. But luckily, he just stayed close to her until Mikan finally calmed down, eyes pink and puffy from crying.

"....S-Sorry for making you feel bad for me."

"Ah, ah, Tsumikiii-chan, our sympathy towards you is nothing to apologize for!" Teruteru reminded, and she simply sniffed and thanked him quietly.

"Before anyone else screws up again," Koizumi began, giving a glare to everybody except the couple. "I want to ask why you didn't go trick-or-treating, Tanaka-kun?" Gundam smirks, closing his eyes as he chuckles deeply.

"Of course... you wouldn't know...."

".....We met this year, Tanaka-kun. I would have remembered you if we met anytime past that." But Gundam laughed loudly, Mikan luckily not getting scared from it, and his smirk grows into a proud grin.

"You may not be aware of this, Koizumi-kun, but on All Hallows Eve, this is when monsters have their time to shine! This is where the ghosts finally lurk out of their graves, when humans shift into wolves, when vampires bare their teeth out for a drink! But you may wonder, why have these creatures have not appeared to end your mortal existence!?"

Hinata stared at him. "....Because those things aren't rea-"

"INCORRECT!" He slams his fist on the table, and stands up, scarf flowing elegantly in the air, like he was a fabled warrior. Unknown to everyone, his hamsters was causing the special effect, already well-trained to do so. 

"It is I, TANAKA GUNDAM, who has been keeping you all safe! That's right! With the power of my dark magic, I seal those horrible demons away from you all, keeping Japan safe for another day!" While he laughed deeply, impressed by his own tale, he briefly remembered the real reason why. 

He had tried on a few costumes when he was a very small child, around five at the least, but the way the fabrics felt on his skin made him feel extremely uncomfortable. Any masks he tried to wear just made him tense up as well.

But the main problem was the fact that he had to be surrounded by hundreds of children, being pushed and shoved in the rush to reaching the next house. The thought of standing on a porch, talking to a stranger, while children he didn't know stood next to him... it always made him terrified. So on Halloween, he would just eat a few candy bars and watch Halloween movies.

"Ibuki has an idea!" She spoke up suddenly, bringing Gundam back to reality before he would stay immersed in his thoughts. Hinata looked annoyed and Koizumi looked a little worried.

"Alright, hear her out guy's! Gundam-chan and Mikan-chan have never been trick-or-treating! But their teenagers now! They deserve to try it out once! If they don't like it, then Ibuki understands. Besides, what's better than staying inside and watching movies about it?" Teruteru combed his hair and hummed with approval.

"Well, if they want to do it..." Hinata said, as he finally finished up his notes. The two thought about it. Mikan thought about what they did to her, and was extremely worried if it would happen again. Gundam, to this day, still wasn't good with social interaction, and could barely handle day's where he didn't leave first in classrooms, and was caught in the back of the crowd of students trying to get to their next class in time. 

But.

The idea made them a little interested. Going out with friends, wearing something scary or cute or funny or weird, getting candy and just enjoying the night. Maybe, maybe if they went about it slowly, they wouldn't have a bad time. 

And they had each other. They both knew that the other would stop immediately if one of them just couldn't do it.

So with a timid reply from Mikan, and a calmer one from Gundam despite his racing heart, they began planning.

///

Gundam was standing outside of a Halloween costume store, and was trying to figure out how he could escape. But as soon as Mikan asked if she could hold his hand, he knew he was done for. He sighed lightly as he interlocked his fingers with her. Her grasp did make him feel a little calmer. 

They entered the store, spooky music blaring, the smell of candy and plastic decorations in the air, costumes and accessories shining brightly. The best part was that it was completely empty, making it easier for Mikan and Gundam to become comfortable. 

"Okay, we're here to help Tanaka-kun and Tsumiki-kun today." Byakuya Twogami began, who had decided to make themself the leader once Ibuki babbled the idea to them. 

 

"So, no matter how fun this place is, for you commoner's, you must stay focused. One moment of ignoring them can lead to terrible disaster-Ibuki, don't play with the skeletons." Ibuki laughed as she put down the fake skeleton back, walking back to the group.

"So, any thoughts yet of what you should be?" Teruteru asked as they walked towards the costume section. Gundam shook his head, but Mikan hesitated before speaking.

"Um.... what are you guy's dressing up as?"

"Don't take the cheap route by copying us, Tsumiki-kun. Being your own person is how it will properly work."

"I-I-I'm sorry, Togami-kun! Please forgive me!"

"I already have. Anyways, if you need to know, I'm going as Francoeur." 

"Ohoho, 'honest heart' in French, I presume. Are you prepared to tell a love confession?" Teruteru teased, causing Byakuya's chubby cheeks to blush slightly.

"Quiet. We'll talk about that later." Teruteru just chuckled, looking up at Mikan. 

"I'm going to be a vampire this year. I'll be sucking on plenty of things Halloween night.... like candy corn! Such a delicious treat, no?" 

"It's the worst candy ever, Hanamura-kun. Of course you like it." The little cook just grinned before realizing they almost walked past the section. Going back, Mikan and Gundam began to pick up plastic bags of costumes, looking at the model on the cover. Hinata searched around for a bit before pulling out a demon costume.

"This is what I'm wearing. It's pretty dorky looking, but everybody already got the good ones when I came here."

"I shall try to avoid you when I cast the monsters back to hell." Gundam replied, causing Hinata to roll his eyes. Soon afterwards, Gundam angrily sighed.

"Why don't ANY of these tell you the fabrics that make it!?"

"Fabrics?" Byakuya repeated.

"Yes, yes, fabrics. I can only wear the finest articles of clothing, and some fabrics are the lowest form of anything!" Mikan nodded.

"I-I know... all of these c-costumes seem to be m-made out of latex or s-something uncomfortable l-like that..."

"Sexy cat girl, sexy police officer, sexy nurse, sexy.... sexy skeleton!? How can a skeleton be sexy!?" Koizumi complained, throwing down the girls costume with an angry huff.

"The male costumes are nothing like that... you people and your 'gender' really do confuse me." Byakuya admitted. 

"Is there a unisex section?" The cook asked, and he began walking through the costume section to find something more fitting for the two. He was a bit disappointed, however, as he would have loved to see Mikan trip in those extremely short skirts. 

The group followed, and found various types of costumes not geared towards any gender, though many of them didn't interest them. Gundam was feeling fabrics, trying to find one that would be the most comfortable for him.

Suddenly, Ibuki came running in, holding two costumes behind her back. She happy grinned as she went up to Gundam and Mikan.

"This one, Ibuki knows for a history book fact that you'll like it! Trust in the Ibuki!" She handed them over to the duo, who carefully looked at what she was offering them. For Gundam, it was a 'Grim Reaper'. Long black gown and a scythe. It looked like it gave him a lot of free room, which he approved of. 

When he unzipped it and rubbed his non-bandaged hand against it, he broke into a happy grin. Yes, yes, this would work.

He looked at Mikan, who showed him her's. It was a mummy costume, not overly sexual, and because it was fabric, she wouldn't have to worry about it tearing apart, or tripping on it. She looked extremely happy with it.

"Ibuki saves the day, yet again!"

"Good job, Ibuki. I'm proud of you." Byakuya said, causing the girl to giggle with glee.

Meanwhile, the duo had walked off the the dressing rooms. Gundam put his on with no trouble. It was light black and covered his whole body. He noticed he had a hood on the back, and before he properly placed it on his head, he took to time to admire the softness. After he put it on, he glared at the mirror in front of him. He looked like he really could reap the souls of the damned, and banish those who were evil to which they came.

For Mikan, she was paranoid that it would be too tight for her. But as she slipped in her legs into the costume, she found that the costume was extremely comfortable. It went on like a snap, and it stopped at her neck. She would have to wrap her head with bandages to match up with the rest of her costume, but other then that, she loved the way it looked and felt on her.

When they walked out of the dressing rooms, still wearing the costumes, the rest of the group was there.

"Tsumiki-san, you look great! And... you to, Tanaka-kun." 

"She cannot contain how much she loves your costumes! Ibuki is going to write a song about it!"

"Wow.... you actually look really scary, Tanaka-kun."

"Hinata-kuuun, don't be scared of someone so handsome. And with someone so beautiful by his side!"

"You two look perfect in those costumes. Now we need to get the accessories to match..."

Gundam and Mikan blushed deeply from their comments, but the sense of embarrassment was ignored in favor of the feeling of happiness. They had found what they needed and everybody loved it. They didn't think it was possible to feel unhappy or worried after this.

///

On Halloween night, they were both aware that yes, it's very possible to feel unhappy or worried. Especially worried.

While Yamada used his art skills and Junko used her makeup skills to paint a realistic skull on Gundam's face, and Mikan's head was being tightly wrapped with bandages with the help of Koizumi, the two were worrying of anything that could go wrong. What if they were made fun of? What if they got lost in the crowd of kid's and couldn't find each other for hours? What if they had panic attacks while being lost and everyone stared and laughed at them?

But they promised each other, and their friends, that they would try this out. And the interest in the idea was still strong enough for them to not quit. So once all preparations were finished, Gundam picked up his scythe and immediately grabbed Mikan's hand. She squeaked before holding back, giving him a shaky smile.

"Alright, who is ready for trick-or-treating!?" Koizumi asked, her vampire cape flowing from a nearby open window. The whole class cheered, and waited for her cue to leave.

"So, this is Tanaka-kun's and Tsumiki-san's first halloween, so let's try to support them, all right? Especially you boys! You need to protect the girls in case of danger! But DON'T use this as an excuse to grope a girl! I'm looking at you, Souda-kun." The mechanic, with a bright pink shark fin on top of his head, groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise, I won't do anything 'gross or creepy'." 

"So, let's all go!" Koizumi shouted out, and walked outside, along with everyone else. While the original plan was to go into separate teams, they decided to suspend that until Gundam and Mikan successfully visited at least one house and got candy.

So a group of nineteen teenagers, as Ishimaru and Junko had joined the group, set off into the local neighborhood. The group of people, both children and teenagers, was rather big. But being in such a large group themselves made Mikan and Gundam feel a little safer, like nothing could happen to them. 

They reached a house where no other people were currently at the porch, and the two shyly began walking up the steps, shaking a little as they got closer and closer to the door.

"Just ring the doorbell! It's that easy!" Hinata yelled out. 

"You can do it, Tsumiki-kun! I know you got it in ya!" Akane shouted out next. 

"You must proceed without fear, Tanaka-san! That is an order!" Sonia remarked, before she went back to her previous task, of filming the trick-or-treating. 

The two took deep breaths, and it was Mikan who was brave enough to clench her hand into a fist and lightly knock on the door. There was a long pause before Nidai screamed out, "KNOCK HARDER!". Koizumi quickly began telling him off for yelling that loud, and Mikan wiped away her tears. Gundam even flinched at the noise, and now he couldn't stop shaking. 

".....Ring the doorbell?" Nanami suggested. Mikan turned to Gundam, clearly seeing how stressed he was.

"D-D-Do you need a break....?" He took a shaky breath in before he shook his head.

"Can you.... ring the doorbell for me, please?" He asked her, and she stared at him with bulging eyes before she gave a slow nod. With all of her courage, she moved her hand towards the door bell, and pressed her index finger against it.

A single 'ding-donnnnngggg', played. They stayed silent, hearing footsteps towards the door.

"Great Goddess of Power, please give me more, oh great God's of all dark kingdoms, sacrifice my humanity for more of your wicked strength." Gundam mumbled under his breath as the owner grabbed the door knob. It slowly turned. Everyone inched forward for a better look.

It opened up, and Kirigiri Jin walked out, with fluffy, white cat ears on his head. 

"Oh, Tsumiki-san! Tanaka-san! I didn't expect you kid's today. Make sure you stay safe out there! And if I hear any cases of one of my student's stealing candy, it better not be from you guys." They stayed silent, staring at him.

".....Say trick-or-treat....!" Sonia reminded them. That jolted the shock out of their systems, and they held out a empty Halloween bag to him.

"T-TRICK OR TREAT!" The two shouted stimoustaely. Jin laughed, pulling out a bowl of candy. He grabbed two handfuls and placed it inside their bags.

"Alright, make sure you two don't eat too much tonight. Can't tell you how many students are absent after Halloween and how many nurses have to deal with stomach aches. Okay, have a good night!" The door closed. 

Gundam and Mikan slowly walked down from the steps of the house, head hung low. 

"A-Are you two okay?" Hinata asked. 

"Do you need to stop?" Koizumi added.

The two slowly raised their heads, revealing the wide smiles on their faces, with little tears of happiness beginning to drip down.

"T-T-T-That.... THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!" Mikan uncharacteristically screamed out, lifting her bag in the air with a triumph giggle.

"Fantastic.... even more than taming a ferocious miniature poodle...." Gundam whispered to himself, and looked at his candy bag. 

"We need to fill this more! We need to have this filled to the brim!"

"Until our teeth are rotten!" The two cheered before running off to the next house, Koiuzumi and Hinata following, frightened if the two would get into any trouble. Byakuya tried to follow, but Ibuki and Teruteru pulled them back, knowing the four could handle it. 

Once then, everyone got into groups, either trying to get plenty of candy or scare their fellow friends. Halloween lasted until one in the morning for the group, and they came back into Hope's Peak, tired and sweaty, lugging around thick bags over their shoulders or letting it drag on the ground.

Mikan and Gundam came last, and they were applauded as they threw their thick bags on the floor. Gundam pulled down the hood on his costume and Mikan took off the bandages covering her head, letting her choppy air free into the cool air.

"Ah, that was so much fun! Thank you for letting us come with you guys! Thank you for letting us spend Halloween!" Mikan rambled, and Gundam nodded as he gingerly tried to open the wrapper of a candy bar. 

"I am just so pleased at how outgoing you two were. Much, much more outgoing!" Sonia told them as she crunched on a butterscotch. Nanami adjusted the Rosalina crown on her head before she took in a breath.

"It was probably the costumes. No one really knows who they are underneath the bandages and the fabric. It makes them a little less stressed than usual..... I think."

"That seems to be true.... I'm sorry for not being so outgoing normally." Mikan said, and Gundam simply scooted closer to her.

"At least you did it today." He said next, and she softly smiled.

"You did it today to. Happy Halloween, Gundam."

"Happy Halloween, Mikan."

And they sighed with happiness.

XXX  
End! :3


	11. Personality Switch-a-roo!

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter Eleven: Personality Switch-a-roo!

XXX

"N-N-Nevermind-san, I-I brought you so-some books about-AH!" Tanaka Gundam squeaked loudly as he tripped over his own feet, his body slamming his face against the concrete ground. Sonia immediately rushed towards her friend, picking his head up. He looked up at her with watery eyes.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, please d-don't hate me for being clumsy, I-"

"Tanaka-san, it's okay. You don't have to apologize!"

"I-I'm sorry for- oh no, I s-started again!" Before he could begin on a rapid rant about how stupid he was, Sonia gasped in surprise.

"Tanaka-san, your forehead is bleeding!" He reached up to his forehead and when he brought his hand back down, he could see some red on his bandages. He grimaced, only because he realized that he had wasted his bandages by getting the outside stained with blood.

"You should go to the nurses' office to get that healed up! It's much closer than your little bandage station in your room!"

"B-Bandage station...?" He asked.

"....Ah, I didn't know what else to call it. Apologies."

"I-It's fine, Nevermind-san. I'll be o-okay, y-you wanted to read some a-animal books an-anyways. I'll t-try not to get my b-blood on the pages." She shook her head and held out her hand.

"Please, let me take you to the nurses office. We'll read the books later." He finally gave up, and grabbed her hand. In just a minute, they arrived at the nurse's office. While there was a window, they couldn't see anybody, and they didn't hear a single small noise confirming the presence of someone.

"M-Maybe we should-" Before he could finish, Sonia knocked loudly on the door, waiting patiently for it to open.

The door swung open after a good two minutes of silence, along with a war-like cry. A nurse was standing in the doorway, with long, choppy purple hair and pale skin, but what was most noticeable was the extremely wide grin she had on her face.

"WELCOME TO THE DEVIL'S LAYER!" Gundam was so shocked by this sudden event that he couldn't even scream. He just stared at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Sonia flinched but managed to stay calm for his sake.

"Um... Tsumiki Mikan-san, correct?" She nodded, stroking her chin in pride.

"Yes, yes, that is the name that mortals are able to utter. And like I said before, this is the devil's lair! I have the power and skill to save the souls of even the most doomed mortals! So tell me, who is in risk today?"

"My friend, Tanaka-san. He accidently fell down and his head got cut! Can you help him?" She opened the door, showing a average looking nurse's office.

"Come, come! I will fix him! Please stay outside however, as it is the rules." Sonia nodded, and looked at Gundam. He still frozen in place, so she lightly gripped his purple scarf to snap him back to reality. He stared at her, then at Mikan, before nervously walking inside. Mikan closed the door, then walked over to a corner of a room.

Gundam sat down on the bed, fiddling with the end of his scarf. She grabbed a chair and sat close to him, a white medical box in her lap.

"Alright, the cut has already begun to lay a curse on you. I'm going to clean up the blood first, then vanquish the curse before it can do any more damage!" She informed him, and he just nodded, bracing himself for whatever she needed to do.

She first got a wet rag, and wiped all the blood on his forehead, careful with the blood that formed around the cut. He whimpered a few times when she pressed too hard.

"Alright, it is time for the ancient liquid to be placed onto the wound. While it will save you, it will sting for a few moments. Be prepared." Mikan pulled out a bottle of disinfectant along with a small ball of cotton. She poured the liquid on the cotton ball for a few seconds, then closed the bottle cap.

Gundam gasped as she placed it on his cut, shaking a little as she spread it all over the sensitive area. Mikan firmly placed it on there, not stopping at his pained reaction.

Once she felt it was properly cleaned, she put the cotton ball in her pocket. She then got out a small box of bandages, and unwrapped it.

Gundam sighed with relief as two bandages were put on his head, making an 'X' shape. He felt a little better, but the sting was still strong on him.

"Do you need any other medical assistance?" He shook his head.

"It still burns, b-b-but I don't want to bother you. Y-You've already did enough for me, s-so thank you, T-Tsumiki-san." She nodded.

"You're welcome, Tanaka-san. I am bounded by this duty to help others. It is simply fair of a creature like me." Mikan got up, but her mistake was not letting her feet free first, which were still on the legs of her office chair. Since it could move, and by trying to stand, she began falling forward, the power of her fall increased by her office chair being knocked backwards.

Gundam barely had a second to react before she slammed into him. They fell onto the bed, and for a few seconds, they kept silent, trying to recover from the sudden fall.

He recovered first, and tried to turn his head, but felt a light pressure. It was on his bandage, but for some reason, it felt so good. He strained to see what was on it, and when he saw, he made a strangled gasp of panic.

Her lips. She was kissing him. She was kissing the bandaged wound he had.

Mikan stopped kissing after a few minutes, lifting her head up, but the rest of her body was still on top of him.

"I...I...." Gundam just stared up at her, feeling his cheeks light up. Mikan's pale face was turning almost completely pink.

"TH-THANK YOU MY CUT FEELS REALLY BETTER!" Gundam shouted out, and from the noise, the top half of her body jerked up, hands covering her ears.

"I AM SORRY FOR RAISING MY VOICE BUT IT IS EXTREMELY HARD TO CONTROL AT POINTS!" Mikan finally got off of him, hands still covering her ears, beginning to shake from his tone. Gundam took the opportunity to escape, bursting the doors open and nearly hitting Sonia in the process.

"T-Tanaka-san, do not run again! You will just fall!" She shouted at him, but realizing he wasn't listening, she sighed and took after him.

In the nurses' office, Mikan weakly walked back to her chair, and slumped as she sat in it. She began berating herself for letting the mortal side of her take over during such an critical event. It may have been a cut, but that didn't mean it wasn't any less important than a broken bone! All injuries or illnesses needed to be healed by her dark power, she had made this choice when she was a young girl!

Mikan stopped for a moment, and lifted her fingers to touch her lips. They were warm to the touch.

Gundam's comment's were a bit hard to understand, as the main thing she cared about was blocking out the loudness of his words. But she remembered how he claimed his cut felt better. She had never tried out the kissing theory, as her parents didn't care much about her pain except for causing it and kissing a patient's wounds was considered illegal, so she assumed it was fake.

But, could it really be true? She needed to investigate this. Maybe again with Gundam. Repeatedly.

But with that thought, Mikan let out a squeal of embarrassment and covered her face with her hands, face pinker then her blouse.


	12. Chapter 12

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter 12: Meeting the mother.

///

Mikan trembled as she woke up that morning, immediately remembering the important event that was going to occur. A week prior, Gundam had finally told his mother of his first girlfriend. His mother immediately fawned over Mikan and demanded the two visit her when they could. 

The nurse knew she couldn't put it off forever, but the idea still didn't seem any less intimidating. She knew it was stupid in several ways as well. The time's where Gundam described his mother, he painted her as a sweet, caring woman who couldn't cook to save her life. But she knew how monstrous some mother's could be, from personal experience. 

But today was the day. They had already confirmed that today, they would meet at her house. She couldn't bare to lie to Gundam, that she was sick or had a previous engagement, because she knew how important this was to him. He wanted to show that she was as perfect as he told her, that she wouldn't worry of if he made the right choice. 

So, she got out of bed. She scrubbed herself raw, making sure that every inch of her pale skin shined with cleanness and that her choppy, tangled hair was as nice as she could make it. She managed to brush out all of the fly-aways after a good half hour. 

Going to her closet, she pulled out the outfit she chose last night. It was a long, pale yellow dress that reached well over her knees, but didn't completely cover her legs. She fiddled with the ribbon adorned on her chest for a good minute before she was certain it looked even. She then got the matching black heels out, and carefully put them on.

While Mikan was quite clumsy and was careful in what shoes she wore to prevent any embarrassing tripping, this was the only good pair of shoes she had. The rest were ugly slip-on shoes she had been wearing for a good few years. And they matched with the outfit, so as long as she was careful, she could wear them without fear.

While her knee's shook a little as she got up, she managed to walk to her doorway without much failure. 

She headed off to Gundam's room, and to her surprise, he was just leaving his room. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with black pants, and looked almost foreign in the outfit. If it wasn't for his familiar boot's and the long purple scarf, he would have looked like a complete stranger to her.

"Um... you look very n-nice, Tanaka-kun."

"As do you, Tsumiki-chan! My mother will be most pleased with this." Her cheeks turned bright pink. 

"R-Really? Y-You really think so...?" He nodded, and shyly gave her a kiss on top of her head. She giggled with happiness and her cheeks turned brighter. 

"I believe so. Now, let us make haste down the road!" They began walking down the hallway.

"So, when does the bus come?"

"No, we are driving by car!"

"You can drive, Tanaka-kun? I didn't know that!" He stopped walking, and slowly turned his head to her. His face was covered with horror.

"U-Umm.... a-a-are you okay?"

"...........I thought you could drive." Her face then matched his.

".....I-I can't."

The two stared at each other before they began to break into panic. 

"W-WHAT WILL WE DO!?" She shouted out first, nervously tugging at her hair. He began pacing back and forth, gripping the sides of his head.

"WE MUST NOT GIVE UP, TSUMIKI-CHAN! I HAVE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO MY MOTHER TODAY, I JUST MUST!"

Before the two could freak out anymore, and before Mikan could ruin her straight hair, the noise of heels entered the hallway. They slowly turned around, and to their surprise, they were greeted by Sonia Nevermind. She looked at them with a smiling face. 

"I have a driver's license, Tanaka-san, Tsumiki-san! I can escort you there if you desire me to do so!" They ran over to her, both hugging her with a sigh of relief.

"Thank all the blessed God's that you are here!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.." Mikan kept repeating into Sonia's dress. She wrapped her arms around them both. 

"I'm your best friend, Tanaka-san! You to, Tsumiki-san! And I was raised to always treasure my friends!" 

With that settled, the trio left the school and into the parking lot. While it was expected, they were still a little shocked when they saw her car. European styled, shining brightly in the morning sun. They both guessed it was a new model, and they assumed they were right. 

They got in, Mikan in the front and Gundam in the back. As Sonia awoke the car with a twist of her keys, Mikan noticed something on the ground. It was a little plastic ID, with Sonia's face on it. It was written in a language that Mikan couldn't read.

"Umm... Nevermind-san?"

"Yes, Tsumiki-san?" The princess turned her heads towards her, then made a sound of surprise, grabbing the ID.

"Thank you for finding this! A driver's license must always be attached to the driver!"

"Is attached the word you were really looking for...?" Gundam commented on but he was unheard. Mikan was beginning to get really nervous, heart pumping in her chest again.

"B-B-But... Nevermind-san, i-it... it was written in a foreign language." Sonia furrowed her brows.

"Well, I was born and raised in Novoselic. It is fitting that I would obtain my driver's license in my home country!" Gundam and Mikan both let out small screams in horror. She paid them no mind, and began driving backwards as she left the parking lot. Mikan and Gundam decided to just stay frozen in their seats and gripped the door handles for dear life.

She scooted into the street, ready to drive. Sonia looked at her fear-stricken friends, already excited to be driving for the first time in Japan.

"Shall we begin?" They stayed silent. She gave them a smile, perfect for someone who was a princess.

"Good!" With that, she slammed her ruby red heel against the gas pedal. They immediately took off, Mikan and Gundam being slammed into the back of their seats as she kept going. Sonia laughed, eagerly going down the public streets, already startling most of the people both on and off the road. 

"So, Tanaka-san! Where do I go? The directions, and such!"

"U-UHH... Y-YOU TAKE A RIGHT HERE AND-OH GOD." Sonia swerved wildly to the right, causing Mikan and Gundam to slam against the windows. Mikan held tighter to the door handles and tried her best not to scream.

"Then, Tanaka-san?"  
"THEN A LEFT,THEN YOU KEEP GOING UNTIL YOU REACH THE MANGA STORE AND-WHY DO THESE SEAT BELTS DO NOTHING!?" He shouted next as his body leaned to the left.

"Ah, a light! Time to stop!" Sonia warned them before she suddenly stepped on the brakes. If it weren't for the seatbelt, Mikan would have had her whole body hit the window. Instead, her head collided with the dashboard.

"I'm still not the best at breaking, sorry!"

"I-I-It's okay..." Gundam whispered out, traumatized over the whole thing. 

"Uwaa...." Mikan muttered as she held her head, trying not to cry. 

"Alright, it's almost time to go! Ready?"

"NO!" They shouted in unison, but were ignored as Sonia drove off wildly again.

///

About a half hour later, Sonia's car slowly parked in his mother's driveway. Once she felt she had parked perfectly, she turned off the car and put the key's back inside of her pocket. She turned to Mikan and Gundam.

"You two have fun now!" Mikan groaned as she slowly opened the door, nearly falling as she landed on the concrete ground. She held her head and hissed at the contact. She had bumped her head so many times on the dashboard that a bruise was beginning to form. It would show itself tomorrow, luckily not today. Just a faint shape of pain. 

Meanwhile, Gundam was in a catatonic state, his body in a awkward position across the back row seats. Mikan opened up the door for him and lightly poked his leg. 

"T-Tanaka-kun.... we're here.... and we're alive..." That seem to wake him up, as he blinked slowly and looked up at her.

"We're.... alive... how are we alive...." He slowly sat up and unbuckled the seat belt, sighing a little as he finally got out of the car. He looked at it and shivered.

"That devil car was almost the end of me..."

"Let's take the bus when we go back to Hopes Peak."

"Agreed." Now that they began walking to the house, Mikan's anxiety began to hike up again. Fears of Gundam's mother immediately hating her were at the top of her mind, along with not tripping as she went up the stairs. 

She grabbed Gundam's hand once they finally reached the door. He gave it a slight squeeze before he knocked, yelling that, "The dark ruler has returned to his realm!"

"Please don't hate me, please like me, please support us..." She whispered to herself as the lock of the door was unlocked, and the door opened wide. Mikan mentally flung herself at the image of the woman, ready to accept that she was meeting his mother and that she would hate her.

The woman had an average skin tone, and was rather tall, around 5'8. She had his light grey eye's, and the same shade of dark black hair. It was tied tightly with a purple band, and the only hair out of place was the two curls she tucked into her ears. She wore a white T-shirt with black jeans. 

She opened her mouth, and cried out, "Aaawww! She's even cuter than I expected! Gundammm, I'm so proud of you, honey!"

"....Eh?" Mikan replied, shell-shocked. His mother had immediately taken a liking to her. And judging by the way her eyes shined, she wasn't just pretending for Gundam's sake. 

"You're just adorableee! Here, give me a hug!" Before she could protest, she wrapped her arms around Mikan. The nurse let out a surprised squeak. 

"T-T-T-THANK YOU!" She shouted out, then quickly hugged back, hoping not to seem awkward. Luckily, she just laughed and slowly released her, smiling big. 

"Come in, Tsumiki-chan! I'm cooking s-OH NO IT'S BURNING!" The mother frantically ran into the kitchen, opening the oven door, coughing at the thick, dark black smoke that poured out. Gundam sighed lightly.

"Shall we order pizza?"

"Yeah... I think that's what we'll have to do." She looked at Mikan and giggled lightly.

"Gundam say's I'm not a good cook, but I swear, it's just because my stove is broken."

"O-Oh, it's okay. I-I'm not that good at c-cooking either, but I'm learning!" 

"Ah, if you ever need my advice, just call me up!"

"N-No, it's p-perfectly fine!" Mikan replied quickly. She would do anything for Gundam's mother, but to copy her cooking skills was the one thing even she wouldn't do.

"Now, what flavor do you like? Come sit down and tell me. It's a pretty new couch!" Mikan sat down, tucked some hair behind her ear, and began to shyly chatter away with Gundam's mother.

///

"Goodbye! I hope to see you two again soon! Especially with some wedding ring's around your fingers!" Gundam flushed pink and pulled his scarf up, but Mikan simply giggled. Over the past hour or so, the two girl's had greatly bonded. Gundam spent most of his time watching them interact, so happy to see them both getting along so well. 

"Goodbye, mom. I'll see you soon." He told her as he pulled her into one last hug, and she happily hugged back. She gave him one last kiss on the cheek before she finally let go of him. She then turned to Mikan, and the two practically melted into each other as they hugged one last time.

"I-I'll see you soon, Tsumiki-chan!"

"Y-You to, Tanaka-chan!" Mikan internally hoped that Tanaka Haruka wouldn't mind the extremely informal suffix, but Haruka seemed more than pleased. 

Mikan could still hear her humming with joy as they walked down the street. She began to hum the same tune to herself.

"That song has always been her happy song. I even remember the lyrics, but alas, I'm not a very good singer."

"You don't have to sing it, Tanaka-kun. The tune is enough for me." 

And as they started to make it to the bus station, Haruka began cleaning up the plates. She enjoyed the feeling of the cold water and soap against her hand's, and her reflection in the shiny plates. She began to add the lyrics to her happy song.

"Burn... burn... burn Gundam! You! Run! You're still burning with rage and if the fighting spirit is in your natureee.. the powerful enemy, attacks, attacks, attacks! The rage of justice, meets the Gundam, Mobile Suit, Mobile Suit Gundam! Gundam!" She stopped singing as the last of the plate's were cleaned.

"What a great Anime... I still don't regret naming him that." And with that, she wiped her hands and went to do other motherly things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> authors note! the outfit mikan was wearing is actually a outfit that her voice actress ai kayano, wears a lot! http://asset-2.soup.io/asset/2088/4185_2610_960.jpeg its a cute outfit to. :3
> 
> also haruka is basically a canon nerd who named her son after her favorite anime. thank god she didnt have more kids or then gundam would be like "these are my brothers, amuro, bright and my sister fraw."
> 
> also sorry i know nothing about gundam i just did a quick wikipedia search


	13. The Wedding of A Lifetime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by EternalSailorNeptune_53! Go read her stories, their super, super cool and she's a great person in general! Sorry this took so long Aliyah! Enjoy!

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter Thirteen: The Wedding of A Lifetime! 

///

For the one time in his life, Gunam didn't get louder with nervousness. In fact, the sheer level of worry he had if this went wrong made his voice even softer and quieter than Nanami and Mikan combined.

Speaking of the nurse, she was currently staring at him with wide eyes, blinking rapidly in disbelief. Gundam was on one knee, holding her hand, and presenting a shining golden ring. He had squeaked out, "Will you marry me?", before his throat felt like it was closing. 

Silence seemed to answer his worst fears, and was about to apologize for doing such a thing, when she began deeply sobbing. He sputtered, trying to find the right words to say, but then he noticed the large, happy smile on her face. When she finally opened her eyes again, they were filled with pure joy and affection.

He felt his whole face turn pink.

"Y-YES!" And with that, the two embraced tightly, kissing each other deeply.

///

"S-So... wh-what should we do first?" Mikan asked, examining the engagement ring on her ring finger. It shoned beautifully in the morning light.

"I...I think we should share our idea's of the dream day." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist. She blushed and scooted closer to him. 

"Well.. I've always dreamed of the day when someone would love and support me enough... to marry me, to truly like me. I imagined having a beautiful, white gown…”

"Sounds beautiful, like you, Mikan." She giggled lightly.

"Oh, Gundam..." There was a pause before he took a breath in.

"I... wasn't interested in romance as a child. I was so awkward with the other children that I thought no one would ever like me. But occasionally, I did dream of a girl I was comfortable with, holding my hand. With soft, white gloves, carefully taking me to comfort spot's. And a few time's, I imagined going to more crowded places with her. But my favorite was when I imagined marrying her.... her glove's with a shining golden ring is all I focused on." 

Mikan took the moment to inspect her ring. "Ah... is that the inspiration behind this?" He nodded, blushing a little. She smiled back at him. 

"That's... rather sweet. I'll try to get some gloves, soon."

///

"Thank you for going dress shopping with me, Tanaka-san." Tanaka Haruka turned to the nurse, tapping the top of her head.

"Of course, sweetie! I know you don't have a good mother, and I've always wanted to go wedding dress shopping." Haruka paused, walking over to a over-the-top wedding dress, more frills then fabric.

"Cute! How's this one?" Mikan felt like dying just looking at it. 

"Umm... i-it's nice and all, but I don't think I would actually wear it. Maybe something more simplier?" Haruka looked over at the dress again.

"It is a bit... much. I think they have more "plain" designs over there, on the left." Mikan followed to where she pointed, and found dresses she liked better. Many of them were just long, white gown, though many of them were shoulderless. While she was getting better at accepting her body, she still felt self-conscious about her flabby arms. 

"Maybe the gloves will make them look better..." She whispered to herself, going over to some of the dresses and feeling the fabric, trying to see what felt and looked the best to her. But as she began looking around for anything else, she locked eyes on a dress, and immediately fell in love.

It was long, reaching to her feet, soft white and with a light pink bow to wrap around the bride's waist. It had little shoulder cuff's as well, and it came with a long pair of white gloves. Her eyes widened as she made her way towards it, her heart telling her that this was the one. Haruka looked over at Mikan and smiled.

"That's it, huh?"

"That's.... it..." Mikan repeated dreamily, still admiring everything about it. Haruka's smile grew before she called over to one of the workers.

///

 

It had taken some time, but the couple had finally decided on a place to wed. There was a church, relatively cheap but still beautiful, enough room for Gundam's family and Mikan's friends. And the date they agreed on was just enough for Sonia to fly out of her country to attend to the wedding. 

While they wouldn't have to do any decoration, or rehearses, for some time, Mikan and Gundam found enough time to visit the church in a empty day. The sun shone brightly through the window's, covering the white rows of benches beautifully. Mikan watched as the light reflected off of her engagement ring, the gold flashing in her eyes. Gundam did the same and lightly smiled.

"It will look even better when we are wed, Mikan."

"Yes... I agree."

"How much longer?" His excitement was alike a small child sometimes to Mikan. She found it adorable, so she answered him every time he asked.

"Around three months. And we'll be together..." He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed with joy. He could stay here for the rest of his life, but he knew it was up to him and her to make it all really happen. 

///

"So, are yah gonna have a bachelor's party?" Souda asked him, looking through the numerous tuxedos in the shop. Gundam sighed angrily, as picking out his tuxedo with Souda wasn't his first choice. He had planned to go with his mother, but she had accidently sprained her ankle, forcing her to stay home.

Gundam had gone through every friend he had, he even asked the dreaded Enoshima Junko and Togami Byakuya to come. Sadly, they were all busy for various reasons, except for Souda. And the mechanic was really getting on Gundam's nerves, but he knew he had to find a tuxedo by today. He had managed to put it off until now, the last day he could get it in the tight schedule he created.

And he didn't want to make his wife stressed by avoiding it today, as well. And so, he had to listen to Souda's dumb questions and advice.

"No, I will not. If I'm going to marry someone, why would I spend my last day of being a fiancee partying like I was a teenaged, single idiot?"

"Because it's fun! You won't get to do this shit once you get married, have a couple of kids, ya know..."

"....Are you aware I've never done that before? The closest thing we'll get to a bachelor party is the reception party."

"Aw man, but then you have to stick with mellow stuff! ....By the way, how's this one?" Gundam examined the tux. Around his size, maybe a tight fit, and the feel of the fabric seemed comfortable. He took it out and added it to the small pile of clothes on his arm.

"Yes, this armor may protect me from the evil spirits who want to destroy my happiest day..."

"I think you got a good number of suits. You should go try them on now." Gundam nodded and headed off to the dressing rooms, Souda following. The mechanic sat on a nearby chair as he waited for Gundam to try on all of the suits.

"....Hey. Gundam." The animal breeder sighed, continuing to take off his outer clothes before putting on one of the tuxedo.

"What is it, mortal?"

"I.... I know I bother ya a lot, and make you hate my guts. I know we still act like we hate each other but... I don't." He blushed as he continued.

"You're a cool guy. Weird, but that's just you. You're funny, kind, a bit antisocial, and you just love animals so much. And you got a beautiful girl by your side. Nice life, yah know?" Gundam froze, surprised at Souda's kind words. 

"....Hah, sorry if that was like, gay or something, or stupid or-" Gundam opened the door, wearing the exact suit that Souda had picked out.

"Stop being an idiot and enjoy the fact I'm wearing this one. Give me a hug, Souda." The mechanic eyes watered before he gave Gundam a tight hug, smiling a happy, fanged smile. Gundam hugged back, smiling back.

Though the hug didn't last long, as Gundam began worrying if Souda would cry and completely ruin the dress shirt part of it.

///

Teruteru was aware, from the day they announced the proposal to everyone, that he would be in charge of the wedding cake. He wanted to be! His mother always talked about the wedding cakes she did back in the day, and he even helped her with one when he was old enough.

But he was not expecting that they were going for the simplest cake ever.

"Just a regular CAKE?! Excuse my yelling, but you two are getting married! This is a day where you two will be bound together, forever in holy love! Don't you want a cake just as special as this day?"

"Um... we're not the type to like those types of things." Mikan explained. "We think that keeping things simple really shows the people we are. I'm calm and easily startled, and nervous. Gundam is easily overwhelmed. By keeping things simple for each other, it shows our love for each other."

Teruteru wiped a small tear from his life. "Oh, now that's just a speech full of love! You two are just meant for each other!" As always, Gundam hid his face into his scarf.

"But," The short chef began again, a smirk playing on his face. "Remember how Owari Akane-chan is gonna be there."

Memories of the gymnasts' frenzied eating, clearing out huge amounts of food within minutes came back to haunt them. Their small dream cake was pictured being eaten whole by Akane without a moment's pause.

"We'll... we'll go as big as you think," Mikan said with a slow sigh. Gundam groaned and dug his face into the scarf.

///

"BACHELORETTE PARTY, IBUKI STYLE!" Ibuki screamed out, clutching a guitar pick high into the air. Before she could begin playing, the plugs for her sound amplifiers were unplugged, and she stopped in surprise. 

"Huh? What just happened?" She turned over to where the sockets were, seeing Koizumi holding them angrily.

"I already told you. This is Mikan's party, not a gig." The punk rocker sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Haha... Ibuki totally remembered that..."

"B-But, it was nice that you could come!" Mikan spoke up, smiling at all of the girls that decided to come. Even her high school bully, Saionji, came with a rather large present. 

"Of course. I don't really see why we should celebrate you not being married yet, but it's an excuse for food and presents." Nanami said, taking a break from hooking up the game console to Mikan's TV. Aquipped with Just Dance, she was ready to make this night flawless.

"And the food's amazing! It ain't Teruteru food, but it's still perfect!" Akane told the group, mouth again filled with large spoonfuls of whatever she got on hand. They laughed at her round cheeks, before paying attention as Nanami finally got everything connected. The logo booted onto the screen.

"Alright, who wants to go first!? Ibuki suggests Mikan gets first round!" The nurse got up in front of the TV, feeling nervous as it was her first time playing the game. 

"So, how should we choose who gets to have a turn?" Nanami asked, and Pekoyama stroked her chin.

"Perhaps we could use the ancient game of Rock, paper, and scissors. Whoever loses first will be the last to go, then the one who loses next will be before them, and so on." The competition was fierce, but in the end, the one that was meant to go along with Mikan was Saionji.

The dancer made her way to Mikan, who was already expecting several sharp mouthed insults. But Saionji just picked up her Wii remote and smiled at her.

"Let's see if you can keep up, pig!" 

The rest of the night went on well, filled with laughter, dancing, singing, and eating. One by one, the party grew smaller until it was just Mikan, nearly asleep on the couch. Before she could drift off for too long, she was awakened by Gundam walking into the room.

"Enjoyed your party?"

"Mmm... it's good that Koizumi convinced me to try it out... I hope you didn't feel left out."

"It is alright. I didn't want a bachelor party myself, so I was fine, just working on a new project I have."

"Uwa.... tell me about it."

"Is this a way to help you fall asleep?" He joked, picking her up and carrying her over his shoulder.

"Nooo, it will keep me awake until we get to the bed..."

"Alright, so there is a...." Gundam continued talking at detailed length of his newest project involving animals, walking slowly to his room. And true to her word, Mikan stayed awake, making comments here and there.

When he finished the story, they were at the bed. He placed her on the bed, covering her with the sheets.

"Good night, Mikan." She mumbled a good night back before she finally fell asleep. 

///

The deadline for their wedding day was getting closer, and closer. And so, they began rehearsing everything needed for the day. 

Mikan and Gundam weren't dressing up, but she did have something she wanted to try and surprise him with. One of her younger friends, Enoshima Junko, had offered to do her makeup and hair. When the two began discussing how it would go out, Junko brought up an idea she thought would look lovely on Mikan. 

Ringlets, she called them. Rose Quartz or Celestia Ludenberg, she gave as examples. Mikan was wary of trying it out, but Junko convinced her after enough begging. The finished look, hair curled at a Anime like style, was almost too beautiful for Mikan. And again, Junko was giving her the ringlet hairstyle.

The familiar sense of major anxiety seeped into her veins as she entered the hallway, everyone immediately gasping in surprise at her hairstyle. Gundam went slack-jawed, eyes wide, just staring at her as she made her way to where he was. Once she took her last steps, facing him, she gulped.

"Umm... d-d-do you like this...?" He didn't say anything, still staring in disbelief. She immediately took it as bad, and felt tears prickle in her eyes.

"O-Oh...! I-I'm sorry! I thought you would like it! Please forgive m-" She was interrupted by his hands suddenly grabbing her shoulders.

"DO NOT THINK SUCH THINGS! THIS IS SO BEAUTIFULLY UNIQUE, IT IS PERFECT ON YOU! YOU ARE JUST AS PRETTY AS YOU WERE BEFORE!" He then gave her a quick kiss on the head, completely assuring that he liked it to her. She smiled up at him, reaching up to rest her hands on his. 

"Thank you, Gundam! I love you!"

"I love you to!"  
Despite it going against their plans, no one complained as they shared a kiss.

///

It was the day. 

Mikan was in one room, hair curled and makeup applied, getting into her dress, her friends comforting her when she began to grow nervous or scared. Gundam was in the other, getting into his tuxedo, talking to his friends, making sure Hinata had the wedding ring, and stimming with his scarf when he began to feel too overwhelmed by such an event.

On the grooms side, all of Gundam's family sat, awaiting for the groom and the bride. On the brides side, all of their friends from Hopes Peak Academy sat, including Sonia Nevermind. She was in the front row, video taping everything. 

When Gundam finally entered the room, Hinata in tote, everyone turned their heads, smiling at him. He gulped at the eye contact but walked without falter, and smiled back. He waved at his overjoyed mother and Sonia, just as enthusiastic. 

They waited for another twenty minutes before the music began playing, piano playing a beautiful tone as Mikan walked in. Everyone stared at her shining, curled hair, at her long lashes and how clear her pale skin looked. 

The piano hushed silent when she stepped in front of him, her eyes sparkling with love. She murmured, 'Gundam', very softly. Only he detected it, and his smile grew, grabbing her hands. Their fingers intertwined, and they gazed into each other, listening as the priest began to speak. 

"Now," he began, looking over at Gundam, "The bride and groom have prepared special vows. You shall begin."

He took a breath in before he began speaking. "Tsumiki Mikan. When I met you, you immediately caught my attention. Everything about you was interesting. You were beautiful, and yet you hated yourself and allowed others to trample on you. You helped people, physically and mentally, while you suffered without anyone to help you. You understood what I couldn't stand, my limits, and always calmed me down when I was beginning to feel the despair. You're my queen of light, a loving beam in my otherwise pitch black kingdom. I hope we can rule together, forever, Mikan." 

Mikan sniffed, trying her best not to cry. Gundam's mother and Sonia, were currently wiping their eyes with their sleeve. Souda, albeit quietly, was heavily sobbing into Saionji's shoulder. She was far too excited for Mikan's vows to really care.

She blinked out two small tears. "Tanaka Gundam. Despite your initial intimidating appearance, you're a gentle soul, who was desperate just to have a single human friend but didn't know how to interact with others. You treated me so kindly, and I did the same, always doing my best to make you happy, always helping you when I could. You helped me realize that I didn't need to comply with the wishes of others all the time just so I can have their acceptance. You helped me realize who were my true enemies, and how I could heal from their terrible abuse on me. You're my beloved king, and I will always be your queen."

Hinata opened up the ring box, and Gundam grabbed them, and they slipped on each others for each other.

"And now you may kiss the bride." 

Gundam opened up his arms, and she embraced him immediately, raising her head to make it easier for him to press his lips against. The passionately kissed, as everyone cheered and clapped.

Saionji wiped her eyes, pausing from her clapping. "That was... just beautiful. Mikan really became something out of that ugly duckling she was in high school, hehehe... I hope I can have a wedding that special. H-SOUDA! HOW DARE YOU GET YOUR PATHETIC TEARS ALL OVER MY PERFECT DRESS! THIS IS GOING TO END WITH A FUNERAL!" 

As the couple fought, the newlyweds walked down the hallway, Mikan tossing her bouquet into the air for anyone to catch it. While the girls, and some boys, desperately tried to catch it, Owari Akane suddenly launched herself into the air, flipping gracefully into the air and landing flawlessly with it in her arms. She turned to Nidai, flashing him a cocky smile.

"See this, old man?! Now you gotta marry me, unless you want to seem weak and break tradition!" Nidai got up, eyes flaring with electricity.

"LET'S FIGHT TO SEE IF WE WILL FOLLOW TRADITION!" Gundam and Mikan barely heard the commotion from behind, but just cared about getting into the car, which would drive them over to the reception. They left the church, Mikan stopping so Gundam could pick her up bridal style, carrying her to the open car door. 

People who wasn't trying to stop the fight, like Gundam's and Sonia, were cheering as the door finally closed, and waved goodbye as the newlyweds were driven off. 

They were at first, a mess of giggles and excited words, but it slowed down with time. The two hugged tightly, kissing each other constantly, breaking only to tell each other how happy they were. 

They would have to dress out into more casual clothing for the reception party, and spend a few hours there before finally "celebrating" their marriage back home, but the only thing they focused on right now was to show each other how much they loved each other. 

And that's all they really wanted to hear.


	14. Nightmare of Despair.

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter fourteen: Nightmare of Despair.

///

Tanaka Gundam was in a strange place. Just a minute ago, he was watching a movie with his wife, Tsumiki Mikan. But now he was far, far away, in the middle of a desolated, empty city. It was night, but the moon brightly shone, almost unnaturally. The potent stench of dead bodies hit him hard in the nose. He covered it with his scarf, trying to breath in the familiar scent of his scarf, the scent of his pet hamsters. 

"Hmpth. You've become such a baby, like you were before." Gundam suddenly turned around, seeing himself. But this version, this Tanaka Gundam, was the version he tried to hard to forget and never be again.

The Tanaka Gundam that was once Super High School Level Despair.

His hair was slicked down, real scars covering his face, and his clothing screamed despair. It was all black and white, with the bright red cloth making the once dull color scheme more brighter. No more bandages, fresh and old scars adorning his visible flesh for all to see. His eyes were the same color now, two gray eyes filled with sadism, filled with despair and the need for bloodlust that stared into his counterparts' eyes. 

"Nonsense! You're nothing to me! Despair brings you nothing but false power!" 

"...Call me Tanaka, Gundam. Last names are dull, aren't they? Playing by the rules was nothing we ever did." Tanaka grinned at Gundam.

"Tanaka. You do not exist anymore. I've changed, you hear me!?" Tanaka laughed a deep, chilling laugh, teeth looking like fangs in the lighting. He slowly lowered his head and gave Gundam a terrible grin.

"Oh, really?"

The world shifted, and Gundam found him in the bright colors of the tower again. He looked down and saw the robotic body of Nidai Nekomaru, crumpled and twisted on the ground, bright blue blood oozing out of his body.

His head rolled towards Gundams' feet. 

"NO! NO, NO, I-I-I!" Gundam screamed, unable to finish his sentence. He took heavy breaths, and the laughter of his counterpart wasn't helping.

_'I'm not any better, I'm not any better, I'm a murderer, I killed him, no, nO N O N ONNO'_

Gundam fell to his knees, feeling overwhelmed from it all. He began to sob, hands squeezing against his head, letting out his anguished yells. Tanaka laughed, kneeling down with him, cupping his chin.

"See, Gundam? You'll always be in despair. I was able to reduce you into this pathetic mess with the act of despair. Your hope can do nothing to me. You'll always be me, Gundam."

Gundam slowly looked up at Tanaka and opened his mouth to speak.

But before he could, he was staring up at the face of his wife. Mikan was staring down at him, worry painted all over her face. 

He realized he had a nightmare.

"G-G-Gundam, are you okay? You were crying and screaming in your sleep...." Mikan spoke softly, hands folded and tightly pressed against her chest. He took in shuddery breath, taking in reality. He was laying down on the couch and the credits to the movie they were watching was just about finished. It had been years since the Despair incident. He had long since remembered his true self. But it didn't make it easier for him or any of them. Memories of what they did would always follow them. 

"......I.....I need a hug." He sat up, and opened his arms. She basically tackled him, and it was clear she had wanted to do so in the first place. But, he realized with a smile, she kept herself back because she knew that some days, he didn't want to be touched, not even by her.  
Especially on these nights. 

"It was _that_... right?" He nodded. Her hands rubbed his back up and down, the pleasant feeling relaxing him.

"You.... you aren't him...." She began, whispering into his ear. She already guessed what the nightmare was about. She had similiar ones herself. When she would be looking at her despair self, using medicine to kill and infect others, the weak and strong. Mikan would be screaming at her despaired counterpart, who had once proclaimed to be the Angel of Death, and would wake up, realizing that it was all fake. But the fear, sorrow, guilt, and anger was very real.

"What he did was you, in an altered state. You're back to your true self. You'll never do that again, we both know that. It's okay. I'll make sure you're always yourself..." She moved her head a bit, kissing his cheek softly. Gundam let out another sob, but the pain was finally leaving him. 

Mikan rubbed her fingers through his hair.  
"Feel any better?" She asked and he nodded. He wiped his eyes, and mentally reminded himself that he saw Nidai just yesterday. That him and Nidai were in good terms. Nidai was still alive, and he was still alive, and it was all virtual and digital and fake. They were all going to die if Gundam didn't decide to sacrifice himself and another. 

And she was alive. She didn't really get sent to the atmosphere, dying from pressure and lack of oxygen. Her body, though covered with scars and markings, was the same. And her lungs, her lungs were breathing in the fresh air of hope, not the metallic air of despair.

"Yes...."

".....I love you."

"I love you to." She loosened her grip, so he could properly get up straight and kiss her on the lips. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed back. 

Gundam grinned into the kiss, knowing that 'Tanaka' was wrong. Hope destroyed that previous form of himself. The real Gundam Tanaka was alive, not unlike Tanaka, who was forever trapped in memories and dreams.

And when he fell asleep, many hours later, he dreamed instead of how Mikan looked like in her wedding dress.


	15. Hope-filling nicknames.

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter fifteen: Hope-filling Nicknames.

///

As always, Jabberwock Island was peaceful. The sun was shining brightly, warming up anyone under it. A few clouds were in the bright blue sky, but they weren't thick enough to block out the sun. Only to create large places of shade to anyone who needed it. A somewhat strong breeze blew through the island, with the smell of the sea with it. 

Very peaceful.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-!"

Okay, maybe not.

The long, high-pitched scream that suddenly erupted out came from Tsumiki Mikan. She stared at Tanaka Gundam with tiny, wide eyes, her hands tugging on two thick pieces of her dark purple hair. Gundams' hands were over his ears, eyes also wide and pupils tiny. His chest tightened as he tried to find his words.

"I-I-I'm so deeply sorry, Mikan-kun! I just believed, that I, I, I could give you a nickname! I w-wasn't sure of what time it was appropriate in a friendship! PLEASE FORGIVE MY MISTAKE!" He bowed. The fact that he still had his hands over his ears made the pose rather awkward.

But Mikan wasn't concerned with that. She rubbed her wet eyes, taking deep breaths and tried to focus. She wanted to tell Gundam the truth, that she wasn't upset over being called an nickname. Well, she was, but not in a bad way. 

"G-G-G-Gundam-kun, I-I-I'm s-s-sorry for scaring y-you! P-Please give me t-the chance to explain myself...." He slowly resumed a normal standing position, and let his arms naturally hang to his side. Mikan focused on the sandy ground underneath them, knowing that eye contact would destroy her right now. 

"I....I'm....j-just not u-used to....n-nice nicknames...! F-For so long, I... I've been c-called ugly, lo-loser, freak, d-d-disgusting, whore, s-slut, an w-w-walking disaster.... a lot of t-things! But, not even b-by anyone in my family, no o-one has ever used a-an kind word with me. I s-screamed b-b-because I was just overwhelmed with shock, with s-surprise, with...." Her cheeks blushed bright pink.

"H-Happiness!"

Gundam clenched his fists together, taking it in. The more he learned about why Mikan was the way she was, the more fury would build up, demanding him to use it to punish Mikans' tormentors and her family. And he was filled with an overwhelming need to protect the nurse, and shelter her from those cruel people again. 

But right now, he smiled a little. Mikan was happy at the nickname. He was hoping she would like it, as he had worked hard on deciding the perfect one for her.

"I'm glad you're happy with it. Shall I call you it again?" She nodded, with a promise she wouldn't scream this time.

"Little rabbit." Mikan cheeks continue to burn with happiness, giggling at the nickname. A rather wide smile spread onto her face. 

"T-Thank you again for it! I-I don't know how I'll ever r-repay you!"

"No need. Just seeing you happy is all I want in payment." Mikan giggled again, another wave of joy hitting her. Gundam stared and smiled. He would think about how he would make everyone pay for their sins later. Right now, he had to be concerned on her present happiness.

As the duo began to return their daily activities, and reassure that the people who came running that no, there was no murder right now, Mikan thought to herself. Gundam did say all he wanted was her happiness, but she couldn't just leave it at that. She wanted to see him happy as well.

When the two departed for the day, Mikan made her mind in what to give him. An nickname as well. 

"I'll come up with one in the morning..." She said, as it was almost nighttime and the Monobear announcement was going to play any minute.

When it did, Mikan got into her night clothes and laid on her bed, dreamily thinking of ideas.

///

After the Monobear morning announcement played, Mikan got dressed and her mind returned to what she was thinking about earlier. She entered the dining room, where food was waiting as always.

As she filled her plate, she was barely paying attention to what or how much she was putting onto it. Her thoughts were consumed with memories of Gundam, and animals she knew of, trying to find an connection.

She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around, squeaking in fear. Togami Byakuya was standing in front of her, their eyebrows pulled together.

"Tsumiki-san...? I am not one to judge on others' eating habits, but," they pointed at the plate. 

"Do you really want to eat two whole chicken breasts slathered with tomato sauce and peas?" 

Mikan looked down at her plate, frowning at the sight. She looked back up to Byakuya and shook her head.

"Thats' wrong, Tsumiki-san? You can tell me.... I'm used to dealing with the problems of peasants." Mikan softly sighed as she tossed her food into the trash. 

"Its' Gundam-kun... H-H-Hes' been so nice to me e-ever s-s-since we b-became friends and..." Her cheeks lit up at the idea of telling them what happened yesterday. Byakuya was there when a group of the students came after she screamed bloody murder, but didn't get the answer to why she screamed. 

"H-He gave me a nickname, t-t-the other day... h-he called me l-little rabbit.... a-and I s-s-screamed because i-it was so nice of him... n-now I want to give h-him one in r-return. T-Thats' why I was f-f-foolishly not p-paying attention right now..." Her cheeks flushed with shame.

"Y-You can punish m-me if you w-want..."

To her surprise, Byakuya smiled lightly. But in a blink, it was back to their characteristic displeased frown.

"Ah, so thats' the reason for that?" They clicked their tongue. "Such an commoner problem. However, Togami Byakuya has time for even the simplest of commoner problems."

"S-So.... d-d-do you want to hear m-my ideas...?"

"Why not? It shouldn't be too bothersome." Mikan nodded slightly, fiddling with a loose piece of the bandages wrapped on her hand. She decided to look at this than anything near Byakuya's' form.

"I-I... w-was th-thinking a c-crow... b-because t-they're... b-both mysterious a-a-and wear lots o-o-of black... o-or maybe a-a hamster. A-A ex-exotic o-one, I guess..." She made eye contact briefly and immediately squeaked in surprise. They looked rather displeased.

Her eyes watered. "I-I'm s-s-so sorry if t-they were terrible! I'm sorry you h-had to hear my s-stupid ideas and m-my ugly v-voice!" Byakuya shook his head.

"Tsumiki-san." They plainly said, arms crossing. She cowered and looked up, sniffing slightly.

"You are your own person, not anyone else's. Tanaka-san gave you that nickname because hes' interested in animals. Because he loves them more than anything else. Because that is what his true talent and passion is in, and he relates you to all of that. To just copy that is showing cheapness! You must show him that you are just as passionate by making an unique nickname!"

Mikan was shaking at their words, realizing how true they were. She had tried so hard to repay Gundam, and she was already failing like the worthless idiot she was. She let out another cry, her hands grasping at her head.

"I'm so sorryyyyy! Pleaseeee, don't hate me! I promise I'll try harder! I promise I'll work without stop!" Byakuya sighed.

"Tsumiki-san. I suggest the nickname should be medical wise. Now, go ahead and eat something. You cannot work on an empty stomach." With that they turned around without another word. Mikan watched them go, and once they were far away enough, she let out a pathetically long whine. 

She was still upset over how she could be so stupid, for not realizing the truth. But, at least she had a chance to fix this wrong. 

///

"G-G-Gundam-kun! W-W-Wait up!" Mikan called out, running as fast as she could to the animal breeder. He turned around, seeing her in the distance, running as quickly as she could. But only after a few seconds that she was in his sight, she tripped on her own feet and fell onto the hot sand.

She let out a loud yowl, along with crying. He frowned at the sight and made his way towards her. When he reached her, he laid down and realized that Mikan had fallen onto a rock on the ground and it left a small cut on her forehead. He placed his bandaged head on the cut. 

"Mikan-kun! Are you alright!?" She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Y-Y-You don't h-have to b-be concerned w-w-with me, Gundam-kun. I-I'm okay." She got up, holding her hands close to her chest, looking at the ground with pink cheeks. Gundam titled his head and got back up. 

"Are you sure? You seem to be.... flustered..." Her blush deepened in color as she shook her head.

"N-No! I-I'm fine! I-I just.... I-I just w-want to d-do something for y-you."

"And...what is that?"

"I-I..." She held her hands tighter. "W-want to give you a... n-nickname!" Gundam smiled.

"Ah, so you have decided to find the name enchantment spell?"

"....Huh?"

"Ah, a name enhancement spell is to change the persons' name in order for increased power! And for increased happiness." 

"Oooh! Yes, yes, this is an name enhancement spell! D-Do you mind if I... t-tell you it?"

"Speak now or the spells power shall be destroyed!"

"AAAAaaaa!? D-D-Destroyed!? Oh, um, I, w-w-wanted to call you, well, you see...." She gulped down a whimper and covered her eyes with her hands.

"I-Isopropanol!" 

"Isopropanol? Isn't that the actual name of rubbing alcohol?" She nodded, and opened her mouth to speak. 

"S-See.... you always portray yourself as bad, which people get from the alcohol part of the name. They associate that with drunks and all that nonsense. And when people do interact with you, use you, you might string them a little. But, in the end.... you make them feel better, make them feel happy!" Gundams' whole face turned pink, and the shade of it got darker as she progressed with her explanation.

She was... so thoughtful. He had told her that he only wanted her happiness in return, but she still thought of him. He couldn't help but reach out and grab her hand. 

"Thank.... THANK YOU, LITTLE RABBIT! I CHERISH THE NAME WITH ALL OF MY LIVES AND DEATHS!" Mikan broke into a gleeful smile and actually giggled.

"T-Thats' so great to hear! Thank you for liking it, Isopropanol!"

The two calmed down from their excitement after a few minutes, but they didn't let go of each others' hands.

And while holding each others' hands, Little Rabbit and Isopropanol walked down the beach, talking and laughing.


	16. Feverish Days.

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter Sixteen: Feverish Days.

///

The squeaky voice of Monobear awakens Mikan, and she gets up with a jolt. Sweat drips from her forehead, her heart continues to beat rapidly, and the cold air around her feels pleasant on her flushing cheeks.

Again, she had a nightmare. But she can't remember the dream. Like always, she wakes up feeling like shes' going to die, but nothing is there, only the emptiness of her room and the remaining twelve students outside, either awake or sleeping. 

Mikan wonders what she dreams about for a moment, but it isn't really important. What is that she gets to the restaurant in Hotel Mirai. She cannot risk to make them all furious at her lateness, and outcast her completely. 

Well, not as long Gundam was around. Just a few days ago, she had told him a story where she was late to arrive to a cafeteria table and the students would ban her from sitting there. It had gotten so bad that she would eat on the floor, as there were no more tables left. And Gundam had told her that he would assure her that all the tables would allow her earthly existence.

Gundam.

The thought of his name made her smile. She had befriended him early in the days of the 'School Trip of Mutual Killing', and their bond grew with each passing day. She remembered, how after Teruteru was dumped into the volcano, he held her tightly and promised to never let that happen to her.

He was far too kind for someone like her, and it made her happy. 

And so, Mikan got dressed and opened up the door, hoping for a day of no despair.

Standing in front of her opened door is Sonia Nevermind, the other girl Gundam is close to. Before the nurse can even begin to process what's happening, Sonia grabs her wrist tightly. 

"T-Tsumiki-san! I have grave news! We must hurry at once!"

"W-Wait, wh-what are you-" Before she can continue, Sonia turns around and starts running. Mikan let's out a painfully high pitched squeal, forcing herself to run. She nearly stumbles and falls along the way, but Sonia keeps her grip tight on the nurse.

Sonia bursts into the restaurant with an exclamation of, "I'VE RETRIEVED TSUMIKI-SAN!" Mikan, hunched over, pink faced and panting, opens her eyes slightly to see what exactly the problem is. 

Firstly, there's Akane on the ground, whining loudly about never going home. Heavy tears roll down her cheeks and she stops to wipe her dripping nose now and then. 

Nearby, she can see a knife wound on Komaeda’s cheek, and he's angrily protesting to concerned bystanders that it isn't hurting him at all. 

And the person holding the knife is Gundam, wearing no scarf, and his four pet hamsters trembling a few feet away from him.

"T-Tanaka-kun! W-Why did you hurt Komaeda-kun!?"

He stops all movement, before slowly turning around, barely making a noise in the chaos of the restaurant. His cheeks are bright pink, sweat visible on his forehead. But his eyes... gray and red, they are staring at her, with such... such vastness. It is in impossible to read those eyes, but the emotion within, they are far more deeper and potent than any ocean, than any poison.

It makes her weep in frightened confusion. 

A cruel smile appears on his face. 

"Mikan..... you're so lovely today. Such a pity you aren't _her_ ," his voice sends shivers down her spine, especially at the sharp punctuation of that pronoun. 'Her'. Who is the girl he's talking about?

Sonia steps in, kneeling down, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Mikan wipes her eyes and looks at her.

"Tsumiki-san, you must feel his face. I'm not well experienced with sicknesses but... but I am certain this is a fever!" Mikan repeats the last two words in her brain, slightly curious now, even though she is still afraid of Gundam. 

Her legs quivered as she finally stood properly, walking over to Gundam while clenching her fists, subconsciously making herself smaller with her odd posture. 

"T-T-Ta-Tanaka-kun, m-m-may I f-f-f-feel your-" Before she can finish, Gundam grabs her wrist, the same when Sonia pulled so tightly. She squeals, and struggles for a bit before Gundam stops her with a rough squeeze. He then places her pale hand on his forehead. It's shockingly warm, and it makes her panic. This had to be a fever, and from the feel of it alone, it's a high one.

"W-We need to-" Before she can continue, the infamous Monobear popped up, giggling happily. 

"Upupupu! More like, we need to wait for Monobear to explain what's happening! So, you've figured out the basics, like how weird these three weirdos are right now. And, the high temperature."

"I-I-I-It's an f-fever! D-Did you...?" Monobear nods, papping his round stomach.

"That's right! I caused this! It's the newest motive... Despair Disease!"

"T-That's not a real condition! I-I-I've read this year's official list of diseases over f-f-four hundred times!" Mikan protests, but Monobear just laughs again.

"Diseases can be manmade, you know! Kind of like how AI-wait, maybe I shouldn't say it. Conspiracy theorists would get too hyped in on this fan service! Especially Komaeda around in this room!"

Komaeda opened his mouth. "Now that you reminded me, did you know that chemtrails-"

"ANYWAYS, back to the despair disease thing! Spreaded by insects too small to see with the naked eye, which I may or may have not recently added onto the island, infect the victim with all sorts of things!"

"L-Like a high fever and... s-strange personality changes..."

"Right, Tsumiki-san! But, every one who is infected has different symptoms and different pains related to it! So, we could classify by the broad term, or we could go by what the three really have."

"Let's go with broad, it is the best choice!"

"P-P-Please, Komaeda-san..... let him continue."

"Well, why not? I do love him." Monobear hung his head low at the boy's comment.

"Aaaww..... maybe I should have been more careful... with Komaeda being infected with the Liar Disease, it hurts my heart..." A particularly loud wail came out of Akane, who had now curled up into a ball. Monobear emotions changed quickly, pulling out his claws with a low growl.

"Oh, I know I gave you the Coward Disease, but you need to quiet down, crybaby!"

"I'm sorrryyyyyy!" 

"A-A-And, T-Tanaka-kun! Please, w-w-what does he have?!" 

"Hmmm...... can't tell ya! Spoilers!" 

"W-Whaaaaat!? B-B-B-B-But....! How can I...?" 

"Well, if you can't figure out what he has just by a few noticeable symptoms, then are you really a Super High School Level Nurse? Do you really want to let everyone down like that?" The word's struck a cord in Mikan. To her, being a nurse was the only thing she was good at, that she was good for. If she couldn't even do that right.... she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

Especially since Gundam was sick. He was the first real friend she had ever made. He was always so kind with her, gentle with her, and he was just such an interesting person. He had more talents than outside of being an animal breeder. He wasn't clumsy. He knew how to keep confident, even when he was an outcast.

There was no way she could let him die. 

She wiped her eyes, and her face changed into an unfamiliar look of determination. When things got serious, it was one of the rare times where her timid self disappeared.

"Everyone!" She announced loudly, gaining the attention of all the students inside. 

"We need to hurry to the hospital! If any of the infected cannot walk, carry them over there, but be careful! I don't know if this is contagious or not! Let's go, go, go!" 

They obeyed her quickly, even Saionji, and they all took off running to the third island. Once they arrived, Mikan quickly got to work, despite how exhausted she was for running that fast.

"Everyone except for the infected, please stay here! I'll lead them into the actual hospital, and have them change into patient outfits and assign them rooms. Then I can investigate this disease..."

Komaeda stumbled as he began to walk, so Mikan wrapped her shoulder around him to keep him steady. Akane followed close by, timidly whispering about how much she was frightened of hospitals.

Gundam was right by her, face blank. Mikan wanted to say something, but she had to focus on the basics first.

She found the outfits first before she led them into the dressing room. Akane put hers' on timidly, and quickly wiped her nose with the sleeve. Komaeda put it on, while telling Gundam that his would have itching powder in it. Gundam, who was picking up his, chuckled darkly.

"That would be... _despairing_ , wouldn't it? Being betrayed by the person you trust and love most... that would be the happiest despair I could ever have." The despair talk made her nervous, but the mention of 'love' made her even more nervous. Did he... really mean that?

Mikan brushed away her thoughts. No, Gundam didn't love her. At least, not romantically. She was just reading too far into this. And, he could just be lying like Komaeda. 

And so, the trio went to the patient rooms without another word.

///

It had been two days since the disease had taken place, and Mikan felt like she was going to have an heart attack and slip into a coma. She would certainly love the sleep.

Firstly, not long after she got them settled in, Komaeda began foaming at the mouth and his body shook and twitched. She managed to calm him down from his seizure, but afterwards he had an extremely weak pulse. He had trouble breathing, but then again, he always had a breathy tone to his voice. 

So, most of the time was spent taking care of Komaeda. And during the nights, Akane would be constantly awake, terrified of the dark. When she was asleep, it didn't last long, being plagued by constant nightmares. Mikan felt like a mother, Akane in her lap, tearfully retelling her bad dreams while Mikan tried to rock her back to sleep. Mikan herself never got to experience it, but she had learned the technique whenever she volunteered at children's hospitals.

And finally, Gundam. Out of all of them, he was the most healthy. But, he had the most concerning symptom. For whatever the reason why, he was obsessed with despair, fabricating stories of when he was "The Reaper", any hopeful being in his way being teared apart by the beasts he commanded.

She smartly decided to hide dangerous medical equipment from him.

But, that didn't stop him from following her around. Throughout the day and for some of the night, Mikan would often find him peeking from the doorframe. As she walked from room to room, he would follow her, whispering about bringing back "The Angel of Death". She was getting seriously concerned for him, but unless he did something serious, she wouldn't force him into his room.

And so, two days later, Mikan was inside Gundam's room, feeling like she was about to pass out. She was monitoring his pulse, and the feeling of his skin, so warm under her fingertips, was enough to make her drowsy.

But as her eyes began to sag, he began to say, "Mikan, I-" And the sudden noise startled her. She screamed and tried to get up, only for her to lose balance and fall right on top of Gundam. 

She took a deep breath in, lifting her head slightly to see Gundam's face. He looked just as surprised as she did.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry Tanaka-ku-..." She stopped her sentence, as his hands had gotten a hold of her neck. They weren't squeezing, but they were certainly grabbing her. But that made her nervous, if he really did started to strangle her.

".....Mikan. Can you even comprehend why I'm sparing your life?" Mikan shook her head. His other hand began to stroke her hair.

"Because you won't fight back. Not like you used to." She immediately look confused, but he paid no mind and continued with his ramblings. 

"Don't you understand, Mikan? Right now, haven't you felt like you are false? That your current reactions and emotions are all set beforehand, like any new development was stopped in favor of this past self because they could not understand?"

"W-Who's.... 'they', Tanaka-kun?"

"Future Foundation. You don't remember their true selves, but I do. It's funny, how we were the only ones who truly went for this world! Everyone else was planning to infect it on day one, but we were truly expecting a world to rid of our current selves! We only went inside because we would be together!" His face was full of passion, eyes sparkling with his apparent despair of discovery.

"T-T-Tanaka-kun....."

".....Mikan. Go. One of the other patients need you, by now." And with that, Gundam loosened his hold on the girl. She gulped, staring down at him. Now, he seemed blank. Bored. 

".....A-Alright. I'll b-be back soon..." Mikan got up and walked to the door. She turned to look back at him once before leaving his room.

///

Mikan felt even worse the next day. Her body felt sluggish, her eyes struggled to stay up, and the temperature seemed to be at an all-time high. She carefully monitored her patients and gave them plenty of water.

Halfway through the day, Komaeda and Akane were taking a nap. Gundam was in the hallways, walking around while mumbling to himself, something about despair. 

She went up to Gundam, grabbing his hand. "C-Come on, you're in no condition to be up and about. I can open your window, if you want." He shook his head.

"I must not! Do you not understand, even with this filthy, artificial blood slowly seeping through this digital body, I must keep blood pumping! I must seem and act alive in order to think! I must think to plot!"

"W-What are you p-p-plotting, Tanaka-kun!? I-It b-b-better not be a m-murder!" Gundam said nothing.

Mikan began pulling him to his room. With a sigh, he followed. 

"Soon. Soon, Mikan soon." She asked him what he meant. He never said another word, so she left without one either.

///

Mikan had fallen asleep, passing out on the floor. And when she awoke, she was different. 

It felt like as her entire brain had been wiped. All of her motivations, her traits, everything that made Tsumiki Mikan seemed to be dulled to a point of nonexistence. 

And with that, memories came back. Memories of true, true love with Gundam. Fighting with him every corner of the way, each attack made with the intent of killing him. Worshipping Enoshima Junko, worshipping despair. Watching the world become utterly destroyed with despair and knowing she had helped it become that way.

And despite these memories, Mikan did not return to her despairing self. Her emotions were dulled as well. Only the emotion of love was able to get through her utterly empty body. 

"Gundam....Gundam.....Gundam...." She chanted his name quietly as she got up, slowly walking over to his room. Once she arrived, she slowly opened the room, looking for any sign of Gundam. 

He was sitting upright, preoccupied with the unrolled bandages on his bed. He looked up, then grinned.

"Mikan. Do you remember now?"

"Yes.... yes I do." 

"......Mikan, are you alright?"

"Gundam....Gundam....."Mikan hugged him tightly, breathing in the artificial smells, but it didn't matter whether they were real or not, all that mattered is that she had her arms around this version of Gundam.

She closed her eyes for a minute and rested, and when she awoke, she saw the precious little Monobear run away, giggling.

".....Even when you're like this, Mikan, I love you."

"I love you to, I love you to, I looooove you to!" He smiled, cupping her cheeks, dragging his nails down them. She giggled, her soft hands on his chest. 

"Mikan, I need you to help me with something. Something despairing." He said the last word so darkly that it made her giggle. Even this doll was entrenched in despair.

"Whatever you want, Gundam, whatever you want...."

///

Mikan could fake emotions so easily.

She pretended to be worried for the missing Saionji and Souda. When really, she watched Gundam slice Saionji's throat apart as he told Mikan how much he loved her. Then Souda came in at the time Mikan requested, and she also watched him strangled the mechanic. 

Then, she waited and waited until the right time, where she hid her face with a bag, wore the spare suit Gundam borrowed, and angled the camera just so in the dim room so it looked like Souda hung himself.

She pretended to scream and cry, stammer and do all the things that was expected of her when she saw the sight. She pretended that the marks on Souda's neck were from self-strangulation.

And yet, Hinata and the others figured it out. 

They revealed themselves. Gundam raved and ranted about despair, giving them hints of the world they lived in while Mikan stayed by his side, still the same person the fever turned her into.

Then, it came to the execution. Since Mikan had only helped and had not killed, she would still be alive. But Gundam, blood of two sinners on his hands, was grinning with pride and happiness. He was going to die in this virtual world and go out looking for the Mastermind. 

But before the metal chain came and dragged him away, he got a chance to speak with Mikan.

"Gundam.... Gundam...." She repeated quietly again, not knowing what else to say.

"Mikan.... even though you are not her, you are still you. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"You won't remember anything of this.... you'll go back to being that girl I first met."

"And I'll go back to remembering the boy I first met."

"At least the demons are away. That little princess, the one that boy enjoyed being with.... keep her safe. Even this pathetic excuse of a heart still cares for, platonically at least."

"Of course, Gundam, of course."

"I love you."

"I love you, Gundam, I loooove you!"

And Mikan continued to repeat those words as his execution played out.

///

Mikan had a nightmare.

A nightmare of when she was the Super High School Level Despair, when she ran through the streets, hands grabbing any soul she could find and ripping the life out of them. But the program couldn't allow those memories to come back, and so, there was a routine program that deleted the memory as it was playing out. Only rarely did it fail, but for Mikan, it never did.

And when she awoke, she wasn't in the hospital anymore. She was in her room, her body feeling refreshed from sleeping so long, and she was tucked in so nicely. Despite her confusion, she got out of her bed without a single mishap. 

She wondered if the disease was cured somehow while she was asleep, and she had done such a good job that they let her sleep. Mikan didn't really deserve this, so it must have been Gundam who convinced them to let her have it.

She smiled at the idea. Gundam, such a nice soul. 

She was going to thank him at the restaurant, with the tables he kept open for her. It was the least she could do for him.

But when she arrived, he wasn't there. Neither was Souda or Saionji. Ibuki, Kuzuryuu, Hinata, Sonia Nevermind, and Akane were all here, all looking uncomfortable with some reason. She immediately placed the blame on herself.

"I-I-I'm sorry t-that I'm m-making you a-all u-u-upset! I c-can go outside and stay t-t-there for as l-l-long as you want, i-i-if you w-want me t-to!"

"N-No, Tsumiki-kun, you're fine. It's just that.... some stuff happened that you can't remember." Hinata began, raising his hands up to his chest.

"O-O-Oh.... i-i-is everyone alright...? W-Was there a murder....?!" Everybody seemed to look pained at her words. Before she could reply, Akane replied.

"Yeah.... yeah there was, Tsumiki."

"Oh noooooo!"

"See....." Ibuki spoke up now. "that fever. Ibuki doesn't know if you remember, but Ibuki does. That fever erases the memory of the infected. Akane-chan doesn't remember the day before she was acting all weird. So if you, Mikan-chan, were infected while in the hospital.... Ibuki thinks you would have memory of the hospital and all that junk."

Mikan's face lost all her color. Her heart felt like it was going to break through her chest.

"I-I-I.... w-w-was..... I let m-myself.... g-get sick...?" 

"Not really. I mean, there was no fuckin' hospital masks anywhere. I think Monobear tried to doom you, and others, from the god damned start." Kuzuryuu complained, looking away from Mikan.

"D-D-Did.... I.... d-d-did I....?" Sonia shook her head, but it didn't relieve her from her feelings.

"Tsumiki-san. Monobear said that the type of fever you had was the 'Love Doll' disease. You had no emotions other than love. And because of that, you were unable to disagree as long as the people you loved were commanding you to do something. So please, do not blame yourself when we tell you the rest of this sorrowful tale!" 

And when she finally learned the whole story, Mikan couldn't control herself. 

Her legs gave out quickly, and she fell to her knees and hands, tears rolling down her face to land at the same spot on the floor. Everyone stayed silent, allowing the poor nurse to mourn. While Sonia initially took a step to comfort her, she saw the shaking heads of the others and stopped. 

Mikan, after a good six minutes, propped herself up and returned to her room  
.   
"I'm sorry," Sonia said before she left, and it only made the air heavier.

///

Mikan was glad she was outside of the simulation, but there was one thing she truly missed of that bloody world. It wouldn't allow her to remember her nightmares. 

Now every time she wakes up from one, she can't brush it away. Now she's terrified, trembling hands running through her purple hair as she tries to calm down her breathing, but her mind keeps replaying the horrors she did. 

But Gundam is there. One of the first coma victims to awaken, though he did take some time to stop being controlled by despair. Now he is back to who he once was, gentle and careful with her, but still so overly boastful and confident with words about dark Gods. She is the only one sure he is still interested in those things. The others think that he's trying to go back to being normal. 

So when he holds her close, whispering a spell with foreign words spilling out of his tongue to keep her strong, Mikan closes her eyes and lets herself fall asleep to it.

And as she drifts away, Gundam softly apologizes for involving her in that despairing plan to murder. She doesn't respond, asleep, but seeing her so calm for once eases the guilt slightly.

Gundam holds her for the rest of the night, smiling in his own sleep.


	17. Kissing Under the Stars.

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter 17: Kissing Under the Stars.

/////

Gundam was hoping this date would turn out well. They had go-to dates, the ones they did all the time because they both enjoyed comfortable routines, but the ones that were different or new were often suggested from their shared group of friends. But he came up with this one all alone.

He was also making it a surprise for Mikan. Currently, his scarf was wrapped around her eyes. Gundam had also convinced a underclassmen friend of his, Oowada Mondo, to drive them to their location. Gundam was certain Mondo didn't have a drivers license, but the only other person he knew who could drive was Sonia. 

He'd rather die than go in Sonia's car again.

"This is it, right?" Mondo asked, and Gundam looked out the window. It was nearly night time, but there was enough light to tell what was what. 

"Yes, perfect! I shall bless your soul, Oowada-kun." Mondo laughed with a grin.

"I need that shit. Exams are comin' up for us, ya know?"

"I am aware. Even the most vigorous readings of spells associated with the test will fail in the end." Gundam finally opened the door, helping Mikan out of her seat. 

"T-T-Thank you...!" Mikan stammered out.

"No problem. Have fun, lovebirds." With that, Mondo drove off. Both of them blushed at the term, though they had been nicknamed as that since the beginning of their relationship. There was a moment of silence, both trying to think of what to say.

"S-S-S-So... i-if it isn't t-too much t-to ask... um... w-where are w-we?"

"You'll find out in a moment, I promise." Mikan nodded, and he gently held her hand. She held back, and the two interlocked their fingers before moving into the forest. 

Gundam carefully guided her, and she did her best to not trip or fall. There was close calls, but he always grabbed her before she could hit the ground. Mikan felt nervous that he was getting annoyed with her clumsiness, but so far, there was no sign in his voice that he was upset.  
So they continued on with their cautious walk, until they finally stopped. The ground here felt more softer, so she guessed she was surrounded by some type of plant. 

Gundam walked behind her and slowly took off the scarf, then pointed upwards and hoped he would follow the gesture. He hoped that was the right gesture, and it was, because Mikan lifted her head. Then her eyes got wide and her mouth opened to let out a gasp.

They were in the middle of the forest, in a small circle where there was only soft grass. None of the towering buildings, bright mechanical lights and smoke could hide the sky of stars, and so they shined with their might.

"G-G-Gundam...! t-this is.... beautiful!" He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she smiled widely, cheeks turning bright pink.

"I-I... thought we could stargaze together, i-if you would enjoy the mortal activity. I already know these stars by heart and-"

"Look, Gundam! It's the Southern Cross!"

"Huh? A Southern Cross? What's that?" She pointed up at the cluster of stars, and if he titled his head just so and squinted the right way, Gundam could see a cross in the stars. Mikan giggled, standing on her tiptoes and trying to find more.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked, and she nodded, so the couple sat down. He kept his arm around her, to keep her safe and warm. She held his hand, her free arm always pointing out this and that star, and the ones that formed no shape were named by them.

A hour later, almost all of the stars they could see were named, and yet there was still so much time for the planet to turn and show them even more. Gundam relaxed for a bit, just letting the quiet play. Mikan did as well, though sometimes she hummed a soft tune to keep herself awake.

"......I love you, Mikan." 

"I love you too, Gundam!"

She kissed him on the cheek, and he turned his head to kiss back. But instead of giving one on her cheeks, he placed them against her soft lips. Her eyes widened, but Mikan didn't complain, eagerly kissing back.

They readjusted their position so they were both still sitting, but now Mikan was on Gundam's lap, arms wrapped around his neck and fingers in his hair as they kissed. He held her waist close to him, bandaged fingers going up and down her back.  
As they got more passionate into their kiss, a shooting star flickered by. 

How romantic.


	18. Sweet kisses.

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter 18: Sweet kisses.

///

Mikan and Gundam were sitting together at lunch, happily talking to each other as they ate their lunch. No one was sitting at their table, but it was only because their friends caught on that this was a 'Gundamiki only' lunch break, where they would enjoy their time together. Even Ibuki and Saionji stayed back, though Ibuki gushed about it to everyone else and Saionji mentally dug daggers in both of their heads.

"S-So," Mikan began, bringing up a story after swallowing down another bite.   
"K-Koizumi-chan, t-the rest of the g-girls, and I, we a-all baked sweets!" He smiled.

"Ah, how nice of them. I bet your sweets are rather good, Mikan." She blushed and nodded.

"I hope so to... I often had to c-c-cook for myself.... and f-for my parents.... a-a-and to my c-classmates and strangers, b-but rarely d-d-did I bake." 

"Mmm. I learned a few spells, here and there, in order to cleanse the toxins my mother accidentally bestowed upon to me as a child."

"I-I-If you don't mind, m-m-may I a-ask a qu-question?" He nodded, and she thought for a moment, fingers shaking.

"W-W-Well.... I just w-wanted to know w-what those spells w-were..." He nodded, proud smirk on his face.

"The first is an utterly simple spell, the first one I ever learned! It came from a forbidden book, filled with the enchantments the angel could not dare to use, for she was too prideful on her attempts! And yet, I read. And I attempted the spell, creating the simplest shape-- a circle, that easily brings the utter sense of goodness, cleansing the toxins within myself for some time." Mikan was quickly able to translate.

"Y-You can make cookies? W-We actually d-didn't get to bake cookies...." His eyes widened.

"Such a shame! Despite it's simpleness, it is no means a spell for only novices! Even the highest rulers of Hell create it."

".....I-If....." Mikan took a second to gulp, nervous at suggesting something.

"I-I-If it isn't a b-bother, c-c-can I... can w-we do th-that spell t-together....?" She whimpered at the end, hoping he wouldn't snap. Instead, he looked surprised for a moment before he grinned, eyes already shining in joy.

"Fantastic idea! Ah, I cannot wait to teach you the art of my craft! How soon can we prepare?" Mikan gave a brief thought, then remembered how today was Friday.

"H...How about t-tomorrow afternoon?" Gundam nodded, and the two began discussing another topic.

//////

When Mikan entered the kitchen, at the scheduled time, she was surprised to see everything already placed on the counter. She was also surprised to see him wearing a bright pink apron, his bandages unraveled and letting his pale, scarred flesh breath. 

"Welcome, novice, to my realm.... WELCOME TO HELL! FUAHAHAHAH!" Gundam laughed dramatically, and Mikan held her hands together, close to her face in nervousness.

"S-S-So..... should we g-get started...?" She asked, her cheeks turning pink from his adorable apron.

"But of course! The spell begins with warming up our summoning circle so the spell shall work properly." 

"P-Preheat the s-stove, right?" 

"Yes, yes. But, that shall be my job. This is the job that belongs to you!" He grabbed one of the bowls and placed it on the counter again, and Mikan finally walked over closer to him, standing right in front of the bowl.

"This recipe requires four eggs. Can you set free the deceased souls from their encasing?" 

"Y-You make cracking e-eggs s-s-sound so creepy.... hehehe! That s-shows how good y-you are a-a-at these types of t-things!" Gundam blushed and pushed the carton the eggs towards her, as he got to work with filling cups with all-purpose flour.

She carefully grabbed one, hands trembling with fear she would drop it or have more shell than egg yolk. But Mikan carefully cracked it, and it cracked perfectly. Her eyes lit up at her success, then giggled happily before getting another egg.

By the time Gundam had the four and a half cups worth of flour, Mikan had all four egg yolks in the bowl, and threw away the broken shells. 

"Don't forget to cleanse your body after handling these objects! They cannot mix until the last moment, or else this spell shall be broken!" She nodded, going over to wash her hands at the sink, using a few paper towels to make sure they were dried. Gundam washed his hands next, then the two went back to cooking.

"So, the curdled yellow cream of the cow..."

"The butter? Ah, don't y-y-you need to m-microwave it?"

"Exactly! Excellent job, novice. Set the pot aflame, but for only for an instant! If not, it shall be rendered useless!" 

"A-Ah, of course!" He told her how much he needed, two cups exactly, and she carefully filled it up and mircowaved it, while he placed dry mixes of ingredients into different bowls.

She left it in there for half a minute before pulling it out, the warmth feeling pleasant on her fingers. She placed it close to Gundam, who thanked her before adding four whole cups of chocolate chips into a bowl.

"T-This recipe s-sure requires a-a lot...!" 

"Ah, it is simply a habit. I would cook so much where I could feast on them for weeks at a time."

"Maybe w-we should s-share them with t-t-the others, after w-we're done!" 

"Perhaps, Mikan. Perhaps. But first, it is time for the mixing to begin!" 

"Yaaaay!" 

In the biggest pot, all the ingredients listed, excluding the chocolate chips, poured inside, along with baking soda, brown sugar, white sugar, and small doses of vanilla extract. Then they took turns at mixing it all together, moving the brown spoon furiously as everything began to melt into each other, before it became a creamy, perfect mix of everything. 

Mikan had the last turn, so Gundam poured the chocolate chips in. Once then, they washed their hands once more before getting to the fun part. Shaping the dough.

They got the pan, already greased beforehand, and placed it to the large bowl. They grabbed large handfuls, both carefully forming circles while making pleasant chatter, exchanging a few kisses here and there.

Once the pan was packed and the dough was all gone, they slipped it into the oven.   
"So... how long w-will this t-take?"

"When the bird shrieks it's cry, then it is finished." Gundam told her, as he placed the chicken- timer on the counter that was next to the oven. Mikan nodded, then shyly asked for a kiss. 

Gundam blushed, but the two did kiss. It became passionate quickly, both of them holding onto each other tightly, legs shaking from their lips mashing and tongues touching, and they sat down. She sat in his lap, and held onto his scarf with weak hands as he gently kissed her chin, and it looked like he was even considering reaching her neck--

"Hey, Tanaka-kun, Tsumiki-kun! How's the baking going for yooooOOOOOH MY GOD, YES!" The two whipped their heads, seeing Hanamura Teruteru standing in the room. He was blushing, hands touching his chubby cheeks. 

"This is unbelievable! A true find! The Gundamiki, NSFW edition! Ahhh, I'm a happy little chef! You two keep doing that, I need to celebrate." Wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve, the chubby chef took off, and left them embarrassed. 

".....This is not a safe realm."

"A-A-A-Agreed....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hello there! Thank you for reading another chapter of Bandage Buddies! I want to say thank you for all the support you've all been giving me ever since I've published this story. I also want to announce something great! SHSLrarepairweek.tumblr.com is having their rarepair week coming up in three months! I've already got my first two stories done. 
> 
> I wanted to tell you guys, because I don't just love Gundamiki. I love so many of the Dangan Ronpa rarepairs, and I want to get you on board! I bet you can all create wonderful fanfiction, art, and playlists to your favorite rarepair ships.
> 
> And, it is always up to you of course.... but if anyone else is going to submit Gundamiki, I'll be really happy! It doesn't even have a tag up yet! Alright, that's about it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll enjoy the future ones as well!))


	19. Bandage Buddies-Animal Edition.

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter 19: Bandage Buddies-Animal Edition.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Good morning, my lovely villagers! The mayor has something to tell you!" The assistant to the mayor, a human named Usami, spoke into the microphone. She was on a wooden platform, the microphone connected into the podium that was barely shorter than her. She stepped away, standing next to the mayor, a chubby rabbit.

Usami waited for a few seconds, before realizing that the mayor had fallen asleep. 

"Nanami-chan, it's your turn now!" she loudly whispered, and Nanami awakened, making her way to the podium. She stared at the villagers in front of her, all sitting in chairs, for a good few seconds before speaking.

"A new villager is coming into town. Her name is Tsumiki Mikan, and she will arrive here in a week from now. Her home is currently being built right to Akane's house, making it front of my house. .....I think. ....Yeah, that what the builders said. So..... meeting dismissed." Everyone clapped for a good few seconds, before getting up and getting to their fellow villagers and talking.

"So, what type of animal do you think Tsumiki-san is?" A deer spoke up immediately, his hot pink tail wagging in excitement. 

"Ibuki doesn't know, but she knows that she'll be totally cute, Kazuichi-chan!" Ibuki exclaimed, who was a black goat with a punk fashion style and dyed hair. 

"Now the ratio is eight girls, seven boys, and one agender leader. I think Tsumiki-san will be safe with us." The freckled koala spoke up, and the tiny mouse told the koala that she believed in her skills.

"As long as my luck doesn't affect her for a week, she can probably survive!" 

"Komaeda-kun, you say it like if it does we have to kick her out." Hinata, a human, told the albino lion. Komaeda just gave a wheezy laugh with a twitch of his tail. 

"Well, she better not be fucking ugly." The mouse spoke up now, grinning with an paw to her mouth. "It'd be funny if she was more of a pig then Hanamura-kun, who is pure pig!" The small pig in question brushed away her insult with no reaction, taking out his comb and adjusting his brown pompadour.

"Ohoho.... I shall seduce her the second I see her." Teruteru stated with confidence.

Another white lion, a female named Sonia, turned to her friend.

"What do you think of Tsumiki-san, Tanaka-san?" Gundam, a light black wolf, darkly chuckled with a slight sway of his tail. 

"I have not gotten the chance to peer into the soul of this girl, so I cannot form an opinion based on names alone. However, based on names.... she shall be interesting, I can assure you." He chuckled again, turning away from Sonia to return to his house.

Once inside, he fed all of his pets, the primitive animals that did not evolve like others, before finally retiring to his bed and falling asleep. 

/////

It was tradition that every new villager would get a surprise party, celebrating their arrival and give them a chance to meet everyone at once. Nanami, Usami, and Byakuya, a monkey, started it, and everyone worked together. Even people like Kuzuryuu, an ill-tempered squirrel and Saionji, the mouse who constantly insulted others, worked hard so it all went to plan.

So when it was time for Nanami to go by the dock, pick up Mikan, escort her home, and bring her to the building they used for these events, everything was set up. All the food had been cooked, the place was decorated, and Ibuki was not in charge of the music. 

Now that things were ready, everyone got into position, though the ones close to each other did have conversations.

"Tanaka-san, I think I shall invite Tsumiki-san for some shopping later today. I know you are not a social person, but do you wish to join us on our trip?" Gundam chuckled, looking away and adjusted his scarf so it was a bit higher up.

"Do you want Tsumiki-san to die so early? At this rate, Tsumiki-san will not even survive a single day. Truly... you are far darker than I'd expected." Sonia laughed gently.

"I should have expected that answer. But, I think you two will get along."

"...Perhaps," he admitted, looking away at her. He decided to pay more attention to Nidai and Akane, bull and cat respectively, as he held her back from attacking a nearby table covered with delicious meat. Sonia giggled again, and returned to her normal stance, holding her paws and staring at the door.

A few minutes later, the kangaroo in charge of watching for Nanami and Mikan coming up the hill turned her head, and yelled out "They're coming!"

"Thanks, Pekoyama-san!" Hinata replied before running over to the lights, and turned them off. He stayed by the lightswitch, ready to turn them on once they opened the door. Everyone patiently waited, though it was hard not to just scream it out immediately once the door began to slowly open. 

"T-T-The lights aren't turned on...." A new voice, while soft in tone like Nanami, spoke up and everyone grew more thrilled.

"They will be in a second, Tsumiki-san."

"Ah, o-okay.... I hope I-I'm not annoying you, Nanami-san."

"Of course not! You are our friend, Tsumiki-san."

That was the codeword.

Hinata turned on the lights, Koizumi and Byakuya ran up to the two and popped their confetti poppers, and joined in as everyone yelled, "WELCOME TO FUTURE VILLAGE, TSUMIKI-SAN!"

Tsumiki Mikan froze, staring at everybody with fear. She was an purple octopus, wearing a nurses outfit, a mole under her right eye and her hair sloppily cut and messy. After about six seconds, her eyes welled up with tears, and began to openly sob.

"A-Are you okay? Are you crying because you're happy?" Koizumi immediately asked, walking up to Mikan. She shook her head, cowering slightly from her.

"I-I-I'm crying b-because t-this is t-t-the quickest I-I've ever m-m-made e-everybody hate m-me!"

"Hate... you?" Komaeda said, clearly confused.

"Y-Y-Yes! N-Now you're a-all going to beat me up, or c-c-cover me with dirt, o-o-or strip m-me...! I-It's alright! A-As long as it won't make you hate me anymore, then go ahead!"

"I'd be all over this, normally, but I feel bad for the girl." Teruteru stated, and it seemed to make Mikan more nervous.

"Y-Y-You don't want any of that?" Mikan frowned, beginning to cry again. Everyone stood silent and stared, not knowing of what to do. Not even Nanami or Koizumi had anything to comfort the poor girl with. 

".....TSUMIKI-SAN!" Gundam yells out, taking a few fast steps forward, so his scarf and coat fly up dramatically in the air. Mikan squeals loudly, but it doesn't stop him.

"EVEN IF THESE COWARDLY DEMONS TRY TO BANISH YOU TO THE DARKEST CIRCLE OF HELL, I SHALL PROTECT THE PRECIOUS INNOCENCE OF YOUR SOUL! JOIN ME, TSUMIKI-SAN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-! O-O-OKAAAAYYYYY!"

"...What just happened?" Akane asked, and Sonia turned to her, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Tanaka-san made a new friend!"

//////

It took a long time, but eventually Mikan was in a calmer state and went back to the party. Everyone learned more about her, including her likes, dislikes, and the fact she was a nurse. While Mikan did spend time with everyone, getting to know them as well, she tended to go back to Gundam.

"S-S-So, T-Tanaka-san...." she spoke up, gaining his attention. He looked over, staring her down. She gulped but continued to speak.

"Y-You're an a-a-animal breeder? T-Thats' really i-interesting...!" 

"Ha, that is just a title those mortals use. They cannot understand the full power of my task, and they dumb it down."

"O-Oh, I-I'm sorry f-for believing th-them! Y-You can sh-shove me in t-the dirt if y-you want, a-as punishment!"

"No such need. I believe you are one with superior intellect then the others! Even the leaders of us, the fat one and the sleepy one, do not believe in my tales."

"Here we go again...." Kuzuryuu said in the background.

"I am.... an powerful Dark Lord. I have immense skills in casting spells, and I am also capable of taming and raising the fiercest beasts. They obey my every command, and I raise them with kindness, but I make sure they are skilled! They can perform as many amazing tasks and spells as I can train them with!" 

He took a quick pause to look at her reaction, and was surprised, though very pleased, at her shining eyes, at her wide smile.   
"W-W-Wow.... thats' a-a-amazing, Tanaka-san! C-Can you sh-show me o-one of y-your spells after t-the party? P-Please?" 

"But, of course." He said with a grin, and she giggled happily.

So when the party finally ended, and Mikan said goodbye to the rest of the guests, Gundam and her walked out of the building together to a more secluded part of the beach. Mikan stood and watched as Gundam pulled out a stick, wood fine with old age, and began carving detailed symbols and foreign words into the sand. 

"A-Amazing..." she whispered, awed by what he could do.

It took nearly seven minutes, but finally, he stood properly and walked over to Mikan. He grinned, proud, as the summoning circle began to light up. Mikan squealed, shaking with both anticipation and fear.

"BRING FORTH... THE BRINGER OF PURE LIGHT! THE CREATURES BORN IN THE DARKNESS OF SPACE, AND ARE THE OWN STARS, THEIR OWN SUN! I COMMAND THIS!"

Pure white light filled Mikan's' vision, and she screamed, covering her eyes the best she could with her tentacle hands.

A minute passed, and Gundam gently placed his bandaged paw on her arm, just for a second. It was enough to gain her attention, so she removed her tentacles and looked up at him with tears in her eye. He stared at her, and made a motion to look forward. 

Mikan turned her head, and she gasped. Now, there were fireflies everywhere. She hadn't noticed it before, but it was night time, moon rising up to the sky as it turned from dark orange to a rich shade of dark blue. The stars shined, but the fireflies were the ones that twinkled. Some were closer to the ocean, and they brightened the dark sea.

"T-T-T-Tanaka-san.... you're..... a-amazing! Really, really amazing! Oh, th-this is all so beautiful..." Mikan smiled wide, and her cheeks blushed, letting out more pleased noises at the sight of the summoned fireflies. 

Gundam currently had his snout buried into his scarf, finding her reaction far too.... cute to deal with at the moment. He was so proud that it worked properly, though he knew it would in the end, but he was even prouder at that reaction. Even if it overwhelmed him. 

"Tanaka-san!" She called out for him, so he walked to where she was. In her sucker, one of the fireflies was moving about, and she giggled. Gundam smiled, and his tail moved back and forth.

"I'm glad these fierce beasts are already drawn to you." 

"H-H-Hey, Tanaka-san..." she said, retaining her normal nervousness. He tilted his head to the side.

"What is it?" 

"Ummm.... s-s-sorry if s-s-sounds c-c-conceited to say b-b-but.... t-t-thank you for the fi-fireflies!" Gundams' blush got darker.

"Of.... of course! Y-You're welcome, Tsumiki-san!" 

Mikan decided to sit down on the sand, and he followed, and the two sat in silence, watching and listening to the stimuli the beach provided.

".....Tsumiki-san." He said, and she turned her head.

"Hm? W-What is i-it?"

"How do you.... like this place?" She smiled again.

"I-I-I... really l-like it...! A-A-And the p-people here a-a-are so nice t-to me... e-especially you, T-Tanaka-san.... um, I-I'll d-do my b-best to t-take care of e-everyone! I wa-want to help y-you all... repay you a-all f-for not hurting me...." Gundam wanted to ask, but he was unable to tell if it was too early in their friendship to ask.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm certain you'll do a great job." He decided to say instead, and she giggled in happiness.

"Th-th-thank you, Tanaka-san."

"You're welcome."

A minute later, she yawned, covering her mouth as she did. 

"Are you tired, Tsumiki-san? It has been a long day for all of us." 

"I-I-I am, s-sorry..."

"Its' fine. Do you need help finding your house?" She nodded, and the two stood up. It didn't take long for either to remember where her house was, though they kept walking together. When they did reach it, Mikan opened it up, her room filled with a few boxes that hadn't been open yet, though there was a nightstand with a lamp on it.

"T-T-Thank you, Tanaka-san...! Um.... I-I'll see you tomorrow."

"You will." He told her, and he immediately regretted it, realizing how awkward and creepy that sounded to her. He began to beat himself up for being such a dork when she broke into another wide smile.

"I-I'm so happy! O-O-Okay, g-good night!" She closed the door gently, locked it, and then pressed her back behind it. She held her blushing cheeks and fell to the floor, giggling of how he was going to meet her tomorrow, of how she had obtained such an a amazing friend. 

Gundam, on the other side of the door, blushed deeply. He shoved his snout into his scarf, equally as deep, before running off, hurrying to his room before anyone could see. He slammed the door behind him, and promptly went up the stairs, his hamsters following after him in concern.

He slammed his body against the bed, burying his scarfed face close into the pillow, but nothing seemed to cool down his blushing face.

"Whatever natural air Tsumiki-san has around me, it's' far too potent and powerful!" He yelled out, voice rather muffled. The hamsters left his bedroom, and slowly closed it. They decided that letting their master deal with his crush on his own would be the best action, for now.


	20. Cool Down Day.

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter 20: Cool down Day. 

///////////////////////////

It was summer, the worst time to be Tsumiki Mikan and Tanaka Gundam. Mikan had thick, long, dark purple hair that kept her uncomfortably warm. Gundam wore thick, black clothes that he rarely took off, along with a purple scarf that he could never take off. Both had issues with wearing more loose, summer-appropriate clothes in public, and so they often just suffered in the sun.

But on days like these, when the sun was high but the heat wasn't too much for lots of people to make their way to the beach, the duo went to the most isolated part they could find. It was here they comfortably went to the ocean, letting the cold water cool down their bodies. Mikan wore a blue one-piece on this particular day, the type required for school, the only bathing suit her parents had ever bought her. Gundam wore a similar attire, the required blue shorts. Of course, he was still wearing his trademark scarf. 

When they were around each other, they didn't feel self-conscious, though they still blushed, just at how cute they looked in them. 

"Ready to go in, Mikan?" He asked, extending his hand. She grabbed it, and they took a second to interlock their fingers before walking into the water. Gundam shivered a bit, still getting used to the cold, and Mikan squeaked. 

"I-I-It feels nice, doesn't it, G-Gundam?"

"It is. It's' times like this where we must be bold! Sitting around and waiting for change is never going to work!" Mikan held onto his hand tightly, before relaxing her grip. 

"A-Alright... I'm r-ready, Gundam...." The two took a deep inhale, before falling into the water. While the cold shocked their bodies, it was the best way for them to get used to the temperature. 

Mikan and Gundam resurfaced after a few seconds, spitting out some of the salt water that god in their mouths, and Mikan pushed away hair from her face. 

"Shall we keep going?" He asked, and she nodded. They continue to go into the water, careful of how far they went, especially with how powerful the waves would become once you were far enough. 

Of course, they still had some wipeouts, Mikan being knocked off her feet and into the air, then crashing into the water below her. Gundam always rushed to pick her back up, even when it nearly made him topple over and fall. 

After he picked her back up, embarrassingly always in the bridal position, he would carefully set her back up. And even if she told him she was fine, he made sure she had caught her breath before going back to the water.

They weren't very good swimmers, but they still enjoyed their weak attempts at doing so, not going very far. Gundam and Mikan were practically champions at the doggy paddle at this time, though it often lead to more waves crashing into their face. 

Once they had been thoroughly soaked to the bone, bodies nice and cooled down from both the ocean and the wind, she had turned to him.

"W-W-Want to go to the shore?" He nodded, and they made their way back to the shore, luckily still empty of any signs of people, outside of faint outlines of bodies in the distant.

Perfect for making sand castles.

This was Gundams' favorite part, and it had become Mikan's' as well. Gundam was just amazing at building sandcastles. He always knew just the right spot to set it at, what sand to use, and techniques to make sure it looked impressive. Mikan usually just handed him sand and watched in awe.

But today, it seemed like that was changing. 

"How about you try? I would like to see your sand castles." 

She shook her head. "N-No, I-I don't think y-you would like t-to see something so b-bad."

"Nonsense, nonsense! One day, you and I shall build a dark kingdom together. Every kingdom needs its' castle, and I wish to have your influence over the design as well. Let me see what you can create with your mind!"

"Aaaaa-! I-I will, p-promise!" 

Mikan went over to get wet send, tripping over her own two feet in the process and slamming her face against it, but she quickly got back up, hands full of sand. 

She build her castle high, the shape resembling sloppy hills, with little holes to resemble windows and doors, and a few lines here and there to show that the castle had balconies. Mikan also placed a single seashell on top of the castle's' "roof edge", acting as some type of flag. 

"Ummm..... ta-da!" Mikan presented her finished castle to Gundam, who immediately smiled.  
"Yes, yes... great job, Mikan."

"R-R-Really? T-Thank you!" Mikan opened her arms wide, so Gundam could know she wanted to hug. Gundam thought for a brief moment before nodding, and she hugged him close, and he wrapped his arms around her. 

He smelled her skin, the smell of salt and sand not being overwhelming or terrible. Mikan thought the same way, and she rested her cold cheek on his shoulder, matching in temperature. 

They had to leave early, hearing more and more people get close to them. They held hands and walked back to the car, taking glances back to Mikan's' sand castle, still standing strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the 20th chapter of Bandage Buddies! Thank you all for reading this series, saving this to your bookmarks and leaving kudos. You're all amazing people and I hope you're all happy today! And thank you to those who have shipped this because of me, and to all the people online who have inspired ideas for this series. 
> 
> I hope that this chapter made you happy, and I hope that future chapters will also do so! Alright, thank you for reading this! Bye! =^w^=s!


	21. The long awaited talentswap chapter!

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter 21: The long awaited talentswap chapter!

/////

Tsumiki Mikan stood in front of the gates of Hope's Peak Academy, acceptance letter carefully held in her hand, her body shaking and her eyes brimming with tears.

For as many times she looked over the letter, plainly telling her she was the Super High School Level Programmer, she still couldn't believe it. She was always an pathetic child, and it was only when she did math and begin to program was she of use to anyone. Not just to her parents, but to the world. 

And now, she could get the best education to hone her talent, so she could make her programs better, make her customers and the world happy. 

Inspired by a rush of confidence, Mikan took a deep breath in, breathing out her anxiety and finally decided to take action, not just standing there and gawking. 

Mikan took the first few steps into her new academy, a whole new experience and life for her.  
And within those first few steps, she tripped over her own feet and fell over, in an embarrassing pose that spread her legs wide open.

"KYAAAAA-! Oh n-n-noooooo! I'm already m-messing u-up!" She cried out, to seemingly no one, and got herself up, still flushed from the event and legs shaky. But before she could go onward again, another voice filled the air, and she froze out of fear.

"STOP! These academy walls have been terribly cursed, as I can sense demons, beyond this realm, corrupting your fragile, mortal core. Let I, Tanaka Gundam, the Dark Demon God, guide you past these foul beasts!" 

Mikan turned around once he finished speaking, looking at him nervously. A pale, tall man walked up to her, with an pointed, grey-streaked haircut and mismatched eyes. One was gray and the other was red, and he had a scar on the gray one. 

He wore a long, purple scarf, and a proper looking white, button-up dress shirt, covered by an unbuttoned, long black coat, with matching black pants and boots. He had a ring on his right hand, a necklace with a star-like shape at the end.

He was far more better-dressed then Mikan, wearing her old highschool outfit, and button-up white shirt with an purple bow clumsily through the loop of the collar. She wore a blue skirt along with it, her legs covered with bandages. 

Mikan then realized how long she was taking to respond, then gulped and exhaled before speaking again. 

"W-W-Well, um, I, d-don't want t-to b-bother you at a-all, T-Tanaka-san..."

"Nonsense!" He walked towards her, and took out the end of his scarf offering it to her. "Please, grab onto this. It shall bless your hands, and the demons shall stay back." 

Mikan gulped, and reached out for it, grabbing it with just her fingertips.

"T-T-Thank you..." He just made a noise in reply, and he began walking. She followed along with his pace easily, and they finally made it past the gates of Hope’s Peak Academy.

They looked around, inspecting their surroundings. The school was huge, and around it was a well kept mini-forest, resembling a park. The trees looked like they were shining with health, not a single leaf on the cobbled path to the school.

As they began to reach the front door, Mikan couldn't handle the silence anymore. For as timid as she was, if she kept silent the whole time, he would most likely think he was an antisocial freak. So, she cleared her throat to get his attention. He glanced in her direction.

"N-Not to b-bother you, T-T-Tanaka-san.... wh-what is y-your... um... talent?" Gundam opened up the doors, and she shivered lightly at the cold air. Gundam darkly chuckled. 

"My talent is... stealing the lives of others. Manipulating fools who dare to step into my realm, who dare to challenge my skills, and I leave them with nothing, not even their own souls!" He laughed loudly once he took a quick glance at her paled face.

"Of course, you humans have given me new title as well, and it is rather fitting. It is 'The Super High School Level Gambler.'" 

"Oh, a-a g-gambler? That's pretty i-i-interesting, Tanaka-san! I can't b-believe you c-can do all of that... uh! N-n-not that y-you don't l-look like you could, I-I-I mean, um-"

"I take no offense, Tsumiki-san! I cannot expect much from you mortals. Oh, and I am curious. What type of title do you hold?"

"I-I'm the S-Super High Sc-School Level Pro-P-Programmer!" 

"Programmer... I see... you control the technological beasts! How powerful you must be, Tsumiki-san!" Her cheeks flushed slightly. 

"I-It really isn't that m-much, Tanaka-san...."

"It is! Not even the Dark Demon God of Gambling, TANAKA GUNDAM, can dare to even come close to those things! Only the worst befalls the technological creatures that come too close to my poisonous self."

"M-Maybe I should g-give you s-s-some tips on how t-to properly h-handle computers... i-i-if you want, o-of course!" 

"You... hm. How kind. I shall accept that deal." Mikan's heart raced, realizing how they were developing a friendship, how they were already making plans to do stuff together. This was the fastest she had ever had a friendship with anybody, and it overwhelmed her. 

Her eyes began watering, something that Gundam noticed quickly. He stopped walking and turned to face in front of her. She let go of her grip, and he held the end of the scarf, looking at her with concern.

"Are you okay? Is there any sensory input that's bothering you? Do you need to go outside?" Mikan took a step back.

"I-I...I'm f-f-fine, I-I'm sorry f-for worrying you! I-It's just that...! I've... n-never made a f-friend this q-quickly... I-I've b-barely made a-any friends m-my whole life..." Gundam let out a sigh of relief.

"I was worried.... and I can relate, Tsumiki-san. But, I promise you, I shall do my best to be a good friend... this is going rather fast for me as well."

"S-Sorry...."

"But, for once, it's fine." He flashed her a small grin, and she smiled back.

Maybe it would be fine for her to. 

/////////////////////////

It had been several months since then. Hope's Peak Academy was stressful for Mikan. She juggled making new friends, trying to continue her programming work, dealing with famous idol Saionji Hiyoko making it quite known she hated her, and the intense advanced math class she was put in.

Luckily, Gundam was enrolled in the class with her. 

Gundam loved math, especially since a good portion of it had to deal with gambling, and helped him secure his wins. Together, Mikan and Gundam grew closer, especially as the tests became more challenging and important, leading up to several study meetups.

Currently, they were done with one. 

"Th-Thank you again, Tanaka-kun!" She said as she closed up her books, putting them away in her bookbag.

"You're welcome, Tsumiki-kun. Reciting these ancient spells are much easier with you around." She blushed with a wide smile, and took out her folder to put the papers in. Gundam was doing the same, but paused to check his phone. He slightly frowned at the message.

"Hm? Are you o-okay, Tanaka-kun?" she asked, curious. 

"I'm fine... it's just that the she-cat must go off to hunt beasts far beyond my own power. I hate it when people change things like this, so suddenly..." he grumbled out the last part, beginning to play with his scarf.

"W-Well... does that mean you h-h-have a lot of free time n-now?"

"Yes, I do. Perhaps we should spend it together."

"T-That was the i-idea I had in mind! So, um, what d-do you want to do?" 

"Hmpth. I do have an idea... but I do not wish to bother you with it." 

"Y-You can tell me what i-it is! You know I don't g-get bothered very e-easily... w-w-well, when it c-comes to you, um, y-you know," She looked away but he just nodded.

"Alright then... I was thinking, perhaps... we could play some cards." She looked up briefly, and saw now he was not making eye contact.

"O-Of course! I've been m-meaning to see if your l-lessons have been helping m-me get better."   
"Do you have any game you want to play in particular, Tsumiki-kun?" 

"W-Well... anything you w-want, Tanaka-kun!"

"Then, how about a game... of Koi-Koi!" He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a card box filled with the appropriate cards.

"Ah, s-s-sounds fun!" 

The two got out of their seats, sat on the ground, and began to start up the game. 

/////////////////////////////////

"Akatan, Aotan no Chōfuku!" 

"Aaaaaa-! J-Just when I th-thought I-I had an c-chance to c-catch up!" 

"Hmpth, the Dark Demon God of Gambling does not let his victims get near to his level."

"B-But, congrats on winning! S-Shall we play a second r-round, if you w-want to?" 

"That sounds fine to me. Let us begin again!" 

Mikan had meant to move her legs, that were in a cross-legged position, so she could hand over her cards to him, but soon realized how asleep her feet were. The shock at trying to move made her pause and squeak, but she still went forward. Gundam darkly blushed as her head landed in his lap, but he didn't back away from the touch. 

Mikan immediately did so, however, forcing herself back. She landed onto her back, nearly flashing her legs wide open, but she brought her hands down to not let it happen. Her eyes leaked, and she flushed pink with embarrassment. 

"S-S-SORRY! I-I'M SO SORRY! D-DON'T HATE ME! Y-Y-You can d-d-do whatever y-y-you w-want to m-me as punishment!" Gundam eyes went wide, and did his best to hide his extremely pink face from her.

"N-NO, please, um! I-I do not mind the deeds that you have done! And I cannot hate you, it is impossible!" 

"R-Really? D-D-Do you really m-mean t-that?" 

"I do, I swear! But... um... Tsumiki-kun...."

"Y-Yes, Tanaka-kun?"

"If it... if it isn't... too much of an bother... you can rest your head on my lap again. I-I don't mind that touch." 

Mikan, touching her fingers in nervousness, squeaked out a tiny question. Gundam titled his head, and Mikan gulped before re-asking it.

"C-C-Can I do it now?"

"Of... o-of course!" 

"But first..."

"Hmmm?"

"I-I need to make my limbs awake..." Gundam went to his desk, grabbing a book with mysterious symbols on the front. 

"Shall I perform an exorcism on them?"

"Y-Yes please..."

////////////////////

After a quick exorcism, or as an mortal would see it "Gundam encouraging Mikan as she furiously walked around", they saw they still had plenty of time left in the day, and the outside world seemed appealing. 

The duo walked through the hallways, waving at friends and stopping now and then for quick conversations, before they finally got outside. The sun instantly warmed them, and they both let out a pleased sigh, before continuing on their way.

They had an talk about various things, ranging from animals to upcoming medical checkups, walking around in the wide garden area for a long, long time.

Finally, the heat and exhaustion from walking weakened both of them, but luckily, they found an bench, shaded by the tree and cool to the touch. They sat down, close to each other.

"Shall we continue our subject, Tsumiki-kun?"

"Um... actually... before we d-d-do that, T-Tanaka-kun."

"Hm?"

"C-Can we... d-do the l-l-lap resting t-thing if y-you want...?" He nodded, and Mikan got up before laying on the bench, using her feet to scoot close enough to rest perfectly on his lap. 

He flushed bright pink once she finally rested, but didn't do anything to make her move. Afraid that she would become anxious at his lack of an response, he cleared his throat and began continuing the talk, albeit nervously at first.

Mikan didn't notice the change, and kept up with responding to the talk and doing her best to contribute. 

Gundam played with his scarf at first, feeling overwhelmingly happy, before his hand subconsciously went over to her hair. It was soft to the touch, well kept despite the choppy cut and the endless amount of loose hairs. Mikan giggled at the touch and smiled, making no comment on it.

The warm and comfort of Gundam's lap, the cool shade, and the loving way he looked down at her... it was too much. Mikan closed her eyes, and ended up falling asleep. Gundam admired her sleeping face before he to, fell asleep, hands still deep in her hair. 

The whole experience was worth waking up with two detention slips attached to their heads, nicely given to them by the SHSL Hall Monitor named Akira, at night, locked inside of the central plaza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to respond! I've been busy with lots of projects, and especially more so since school started up recently! But, I did so many of these chapters back when I was in school, and I can do it again! Thank you for reading this, have a great day!
> 
> //also: http://shslrarepairweek.tumblr.com
> 
> don't forget shsl-rarepair week is starting in a few days! =^w^=s!//


	22. Dangantale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!! I've gotten really into Undertale recently, so I combined my two special interests into an AU-Halloween chapter! However, while there really isn't spoilers, if you want to go into Undertale COMPLETELY blind; then don't read this chapter. It just contains some information you learn on the way. Now enjoy some sad spooky skary Bandage Buddies where I don't really describe what monsters they are BECAUSE I WANTED TO FINISH IN TIME AND I'M STILL WORKING ON THIS AU BARE WITH ME FOLKS

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter 22. Dangantale.

///////////////////////////////////

Tsumiki Mikan is a simple, young monster, only a teenager. The entire race of Monsters used to live on the surface, until the humans struck, causing a war between humans and Monsters. 

Humans won, and there best magicians sealed there race under ground for all of time. But she is aware they can break through the barrier with seven human souls, and so like all monsters, she hopes for the day the King kills the final human, and becomes God, and retake the surface.

But secretly, she hopes even more that Tanaka Gundam, her true love, and her will walk out into the sunshine together, hand-in-hand.

"Mikan," he says softly, and she realizes how long she was distracted with her thoughts. She turns around, holding her hands to her chest.

"A-Ah! I-I-I'm sorry, Gundam! Y-You can r-r-rip off my clothes and b-b-bury it in th-the snow a-and force m-me to l-look for it, c-competey n-nude!" she cries out, but Gundam just shakes his head with a smile.

"I shall not, please do not worry. I am not upset with you." Mikan sighs out of relief.

"S-S-Still, though, I-I'm sorry! I k-know t-t-this is our d-date, so I should p-pay better a-attention." The two were walking through Snowdin, planning to go to Grillby's before heading off the library to borrow some books to read. 

"On another hand, there isn't too much we can do in his cruel prison. I'm am certain we have traveled here a million times, for various of journeys." 

"Ah... y-you're right! I-I'm sorry f-for being wrong!" Gundam gave her a warm kiss to her cold cheek, and she blushed bright pink.

"It is alright, Mikan. I think we're close to Grillby's now." 

"W-We are!"

".....Mikan." Gundam looked away, beginning to blush heavily himself. 

"Y-Yes, Gundam?"

"....Can we hold hands?"

"O-OF... of course!" Mikan held her breath from happiness, getting to hold his hand. Both of them were wearing gloves, but she could still feel his fingers and the softened feeling of his claws. 

".....I love you, Gundam."

"I love you to, Mikan."

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Around a month or so later, Mikan gains her wish.

There is a human. 

But, the reports of this human have been.... rather strange. Despite initial reports that they were just a harmless human with oversized hoodie and pale skin, it was now known that they were not a human. Not even the worst human could destroy so many lives, for no real reason, to change so many to dust. There are reports of a eerie, demented, gentle smile on their pale face, and how they twirl and play with their knife until they enter a fight, destroying everything in their way.

This is why Mikan grows so nervous when Gundam, after entering the house-located at Waterfall- they live in together, announcing to her,

"I am going to fight this demon of a human and end their life."

".....Huwaaaaaaaa-!?" Gundam crossed his arms and looked away. Mikan nervously squeaked, shaking with fear.

"B-B-B-But! T-The human...! They're s-s-so dangerous, Gundam!"

"Heh. A child wielding a knife may pose a threat to some, but not to I, TANAKA GUNDAM! My powerful spells will confuse them, will thoroughly destroy there own weak fighting power!"

"W-W-What if.... wh-what if th-th-they're r-r-really s-strong!? W-What if...! W-What if they have m-more w-weapons than-just a knife!?" 

"No matter what this human attempts to lunge at me, it will prove fruitless! I am TANAKA GUNDAM! And I wield the FOUR DARK GODS OF DESTRUCTION! They are well trained and they lust for the blood of this awful shapeshifter!" His four hamsters popped out of his scarf, once he said their names.

Mikan closed her mouth, frowning. She knew Gundam was strong, incredibly so, and so were his four hamsters.

".....I have to do this. Not just for monsters, not just to protect you," she smiles a little from that.

"....But also, for our plan. Remember?" her eyes widened and she nodded. The four hamsters disappear back into his scarf.

"That foolish king... heh. He is a pathetic coward, you know. I don't believe for a second that with the way he sits and lays there, allowing us to suffer while he lives in elegance as he waits for the next human to stumble into his kingdom after being dragged by the royal guard.... I don't believe he can properly take down humanity." Mikan nods, remembering his rants from before.

While she hopes in the king, she also believes in Gundam. Gundam has so much magical strength, despite his young years, and he deeply cares for monster kind, and he even has some sympathy for the poor mortals on the surface. 

The plan hadn't been talked about for a long time, just because of how long it had been since the last human. 

"I have more DETERMINATION then that human. I have determination to protect you, to save monsters from our prison, and the determination that our plan will work in the end. I shall kill this human, and as we've promised, I shall bring it to the king and you shall break the jars in which the other souls are contained in."

"A-A-And you w-will a-absorb t-them, b-become the r-rightful God y-you are, f-f-fight and k-kill the k-king to p-prove your s-strength, a-and then br-break the barrier." She continues for him, and she can envision it perfectly in her mind.

"T-Then, we will a-all be f-free..."

"You and I shall walk out, hand-in-hand, enjoying the sunshine together for the first time." He blushes a little, and so does she, and he pulls up a scarf a little up his face.

"....Do you feel less nervous now? Now that we have remembered the rightful prophecy?" he asks, and she nods. It actually helped a lot, and it renewed her hope for his survival and the future.

"J-just promise me one... one last thing, before you take that soul."

"Of course, my love." 

".....Promise me you'll be safe, o-okay?"

"Of course! Tanaka Gundam shall be completely safe! That demon shall not be! But... I thank you dearly for your concern, support, and.... and l-love." Mikan gives him a hug, and he hugs back. He finds himself crying, and he doesn't know why.

".....I love you so much, Mikan."

"I love you so much, Gundam! Go get them!" They break their hug, and Mikan gives him the most encouraging face she can give. It fills Gundam with DETERMINATION, so much that he lets out a triumph, self-confident laugh, before he turns to the door and opens it, then closes it with a powerful shut. Mikan can still hear his muffled laughter, but it disappears after some time.

Mikan then sits on the bed, turns on the TV and flips it to the cooking show channel, and waits. 

//////////////////////////////

She waits.

She waits.

She waits.

She waits.

It's been hours, and Gundam has not returned.

Even her best hopes begin to fizzle out in the fear that maybe, maybe the human really did....

Gundam left in the early afternoon, and now it is early night. She received a text from him, but only one, and it simply told her where he was going to ambush the human at. At a certain spot in Hotland. 

She is determined to make sure he is alive. Even if she might insult Gundam by checking on him, she makes her way to Hotland.

Mikan gulps, afraid every step will be her last. A very long time ago, Mikan decided she couldn't handle the abuse of her parents or the endless amounts of bullies anymore, and so she and Gundam ran away together. Ever since they bought the house, they have only traveled to Snowdin, though Gundam made the visits to Hotlands and all the other locations ahead of Hotland. 

The walk through Waterfall takes some time, but it is fast since... since there is no one else out. No one bothering her, or hurting her, or even simply existing. She has a feeling that isn't normal.

Mikan reaches Hotland. She is familiar with it, despite for how many years she has been gone. 

No one is there, either.

No sign of her familiar bullies.

No hotdog salesmen, no royal guards or anything. 

And so, she reaches her destination in record time. 

She completely freezes, seeing what is there.

A huge pile of dust.

The corpses of the Four Dark Gods of Destruction. 

And his long, purple scarf. 

No one is alive to her the despairingly loud, long wail she lets out. 

///////////////////////////////////////////

_"Mikan, can I entrust you with something? I do not want to burden you with anything, for you deserve nothing but rest and peace after what you've been through, but I must depend on you and only you for this particular duty." Gundam asks. They are laying on their backs on the mattress on the floor, in their newly bought house. Mikan turns to him, and she wordlessly nods._

_"......This scarf is extremely important to me, Mikan. I have even... used a spell, so when the day I am... dead, it does not crumble into dust like the rest of my clothes." She nods, still unsure of where he is getting at. But she will patiently wait._

_".....If I die of being unfairly defeated.... I want you to take my scarf. Wear it proudly around your neck, as a symbol that you carry on Tanaka Gundam. His beliefs, his power, his DETERMINATION, his hope... his love...." he blushes._

_"But most importantly, once you are bestowed with the power of this scarf, you must.... kill the person who killed me. Bring an end to their sinful existence."_

_"O-O-Of course! A-Anything for you, Gundam! I-I'll do my best to k-k-k-kill them! Not a-after they hurt you!" Gundam exhales slowly, and his hand reaches for Mikan's. They then hold hands._

_"I believe in you, Mikan."_

_"Th-thank you f-f-for doing so!"_

Mikan remembers this, and her sobs abruptly end. Her sorrow is replaced by anger, by the desire to fulfill his request, by DETERMINATION, by a strong desire to

make

them

pay.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

Mikan looks almost righteous, being the only person walking in New Home, with a long, purple scarf wrapped around her neck, but the ends stick out to flow majestically in the wind. If anyone was alive, they could recognize the anger in her eyes, the way she held her head up high and her back straight, that she was ready to finally put an end to all of this.

She refused to recognize it back then, but now Mikan sees the dust on the floor, the slight knife marks left on the ground. Even those who "evacuated" have been murdered, found out and turned into useless dust. 

Mikan enters the castle. No one is left to guard it. Knowing the human, the only thing left alive is the King himself. She finds where the dust trail ends, where the human has taken a quick detour, perhaps to save one last time or maybe they know she is here, and is waiting for her to pick the perfect spot for their fight.

She walks to the end of the golden hallway, and simply stands there, waiting for them to reach her. 

Mikan cannot wait to kill them, to watch the blood seep out of their disgusting human body, and laugh, knowing she has put an end to there bloodbath, that she has avenged Gundam. She is sure she'll finally drop this sudden brave act, this sudden violent nature and ability to keep on going, and continue weeping like the cowardly baby she is. 

Or maybe, she can keep on going. Present the soul to that horrible excuse of a king, then take them all for herself, and kill them to prove the power Tanaka Gundam bestowed upon her. She will become a Goddess, for the wishes they both shared. 

Holding onto the end of a scarf is a lot like holding a hand, isn't it? She isn't sure.

Finally, they arrive. They are just as described.

A small, tiny, chubby child, with pale skin and wearing a oversized hoodie. A small smile is on there face, and it is gentle. They look like a calm, peaceful soul, if it weren't for the blank-like look in her eyes, or the shiny knife in there hands. They walk over to Mikan, and she stares down at them.

"....Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu....." she giggles out, her mood becoming unstable now that she is finally face-to-face with them. She feels utter and total bliss at finally being able to kill them, the immense hope of being able to, the extreme disgust and rage at their actions, and the horrible, awful despair of losing Gundam. 

".....What I'm going to do to YOU is for the sake of the person I love." she sings out, and they do not react. Mikan goes on, sweating from nervousness, anger, intense happiness. 

"Ehe...ehehehehe....! Only that person..... it was that only person who... didn't hate me. They didn't hate my pitiful, awful existence. They patiently and lovingly helped me realize the abuse I had was wrong. They did everything to make me comfortable, to make me happier. They never grew tired or upset or annoyed or bored of my existence, no matter what I did. They loved me with their entire being, and I returned that love with my entire being. And now, this is my compensation for them. Because...." Anger takes over, and she screams at full force.

"YOU KILLED HIM!!!!"

The battle began. 

The first thing they did was check Mikan’s information.

*TSUMIKI MIKAN - ATK 35 DEF 95.

*Her high defense comes from the abuse she suffered when she was younger. 

Mikan's soul visibly appeared, and the power it held came with full strength. She summoned a line of pills in a circle, and let them crack in half into a straight line and fired at their soul, leaving little room for them to dodge. They dodged.

"LET YOURSELF DIE! THIS IS THE FINAL JUDGEMENT OF YOUR SINS AND YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!"

She fired needles that came in rapid, random directions, and one of them did hurt their soul, but while it did some damage, they were still standing strong. Of course, with all of that brutal killing they did, they have gotten strong. 

They attacked, and she hissed in pain at the slash at her body. Despite the cut, she still ended up smiling. 

"Ehehehehe! Of course you won't! You just wanna keep killing, don't you?" 

Out came the arms, that kept poking out of the sides, reaching out for their soul. When they moved to the right, to escape the hand on the left, out came the hand on the right. Yet, they always reacted in time, never getting hit.

They attacked. They could only do so much, given her defense, but it didn't mean all pain was dulled from her.

"You just want to keep hurting people who don't deserve to be hurt, don't you?"

The scalpels, always came from the side. They launched at various points at the end of the box, and they disappeared after a second. Their soul got a little too close and paid the price.

They attacked, and she attempted to dodge, but it still sliced her up good. She began to cry, unable to keep them out anymore.

"Why must people like you exist in this world?" 

They had to dodge the pills again, and like before, they were never hit once. They attacked again, and she could feel her health beginning to drop a bit too far. They still had good health. She frowned at their health, and tugged on her hair.

"WHY MUST THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!? TO US MONSTERS!?"

The arms came out, faster than before, and they didn't even blink a eye. Their smile was so wonderfully gentle. 

They attacked, and Mikan saw the blade cut through both of her arms, just above the elbow. She watched as they fell off and immediately turned into dust. She then turned to them, hearts practically in her eyes, drooling a bit and sweating, cheeks flushed.

"EHEHEHEHE! That's just fine! I'm used to things like that, you know? So it's okay if you keep doing that!"

The needles returned. No hits. No reaction other than the usual face they kept up. She grew nervous, her legs quivering. 

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I must d-d-disgust you, r-right? W-With all of m-my g-gross, w-weird reactions and m-my stupid t-talk of l-love, right!? Y-You couldn’t p-p-possibly u-understand when you h-have n-never been loved before, r-right? I-I'm sorry! F-F-Forgive me for even l-looking at you!" 

They did get sliced a few times when she brought in the scalpels, but they ate a hot dog in record time and brought back up their health. She sighed, feeling the despair.

"W-Wouldn't I give to h-heal myself... n-no, heal t-the one I love... that'd b-b-be better..."

She launched her pill attack, but it was slower, less powerful. They swung at full force, and blood poured out her mouth.

"Powawawa....! I-I couldn't.... e-even....! D-D-Do this f-for him...! T-This is the one.... t-t-t-thing he a-asked me t-to do! A-Avenge his d-death...! H-He a-always b-believed in me! H-He knew I-I could do it! I-I thought I could d-do it! B-But...!"

The arms appeared. To the surprise of none, they dodged and attacked. Mikan was on her last legs. Her outfit was cut, and blood was beginning to drip all over the floor. Her body was shivering, unable to take any more hits before turning into dust. 

"Uhuhuhuhuhu............. a-a-a-all I-I am is a f-failure, huh....?"

One last attack of needles. 

One last slash.

She closed her eyes.

"........I knew it." 

And with those last words, Tsumiki Mikan faded away into dust, leaving behind the purple scarf.


	23. Tsukimi Drabbles!

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter 23: Tsukimi Drabbles!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

“N-No, Tsukimi-chan! I have to study!” Tsumiki Mikan said, trying to push the little cat away. But the more she pushed it, the more the cat pushed back, her furry head nuzzling against her bandaged hand. Tanaka Gundam chuckled, crossing his arms and pushing his chair back from their shared desk with his feet. 

“The smallest demon beckons for you, Mikan. You cannot escape fate and destiny.”

“Eeeeee…! I’m r-r-really going to bomb my tests! Tsukimi-chan is just so cute! F-Forgive me!” The cat in question meowed, hopping into Mikan’s lap. She headbutted her stomach 

affectionately, and Mikan got busy with petting and scratching her body. Gundam reached over to scratch behind her ear. As always, he got her to purr loudly.

“Perhaps a break from translating these hellish runes is a good plan. Our finals are coming up in two weeks, so we don’t need to cram like it is hours ahead.”

“I-It feels th-that way, though.” Gundam kissed her cheek and she squeaked.

“Fear not! I believe in you, and the belief of TANAKA GUNDAM is stronger than death itself!” Mikan giggled.

“Uhuhuhu! A-Alright, we can t-take a break!”

“May I fetch the stuffed corpses for the hunt?”

“Y-You can! I k-keep them in my th-third drawer!”

Gundam walked over to the drawer in the room, next to Mikan’s bed. He was studying at her room, mainly due to the summoning circle still drawn on the floor from his last spell. Any chance of it reactivating would be troublesome during a study session, especially with his beloved Mikan.

Inside the drawer was the cat toys as he expected. He pulled out the long feather, attached to a plastic stick. When he brought it out, Tsukimi immediately noticed, hopping off of Mikan’s lap.

“Come to me! I am not afraid of your claws and fangs! Shall we risk death!?” he shouted out, moving the feather once to get her more ready to play. Tsukimi reared back before pouncing, Gundam laughing in glee.

“FUAHAHAHAHA! Yes! Yes!” He moved the feather around, up and down, left to right, and Tsukimi followed, eyes large as she pounced again and again. Mikan smiled warmly at the scene, though she had to pick her legs up twice to avoid Tsukimi running into her legs. The second time resulted in her falling backwards while in her chair, but it still didn’t stop her from being happy.

//////////////

It was a strange yet cute sight, many people turning their heads to look at the teenager couple. They were walking a pet cat, who was happily walking along in it's colorful rainbow harness. 

Mikan was slightly uncomfortable with the attention, but Gundam's hand in hers kept her feeling overwhelmed.

Tsukimi was handling the attention well. She looked up at the passing by people with curiosity and interest, but didn't leave the two to investigate. They sniffed around, played with random toys or rocks, but went back to the path with a gentle tug on the leash.

There were dogs who were curious about the cat, desperate to chase after her, but when they stepped too close; they felt an ominous presence that had them walk away, tail in between their legs.

Coming across a bench, they took the time to have a break from all of the walking. Gundam took out a little bowl he saved with him, then took out a bottle water to fill it up. Tsukimi lapped up the water while Gundam took a sip of the water bottle. He offered it to Mikan, who nodded.

"Hah.... I-I didn't think we we-were walking t-that long, but I feel s-so tired!" She twisted the cap shut on the water bottle, handing it back to Gundam. 

"Hmmm... I feel fine, but I am not a mortal. You all have fragile bodies." 

"W-We do, don't we? Hehehe... T-Tsumkimi is h-having a f-f-fun time...! S-She's b-been begging t-to go o-outside for a while now."

"Even the most loneliest of people wish to see the outside world and those who are a part of it." 

"D-Does... t-that mean you're a cat?" she joked, making him struggle to hold back laughter.

".....You have found out my secret identity. I am a cat. Nya." Mikan burst into laughter, holding her mouth to muffle it. Gundam grinned, curling his fingers to make his hands look like paws.

"Nya. Nya, I say, nya!"

"S-S-Stoooooop! HehehehehahahHAha!" 

"Filthy cat lover! Nya!"

Tsukimi looked at her owner's antics with amusement, before entering a cat loaf to relax and attempt to get a quick nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Thank you for reading the newest chapter! If you remember, Tsukimi is a cat character introduced in the first chapter; a universe where Gundam and Mikan grow close through Mikan's pet cat, Tsukimi. While I promised myself to never continue a one-shot chapter and always produce new content, I really love Tsukimi and I wanted to write more about her! Don't take this as me not having anymore ideas, I still have plenty and many people are still posting lots of stuff in general "imagineyourOTP" blogs to help my inspiration.
> 
> But, here's my question: Is their any continuation to a past chapter you'd like me to write? For instance, does anybody want to see the Gundamikan fankids again? I've been planning to rework them for a while now! Ah, leave a comment on your opinion! Thank you so much, have a great day!


	24. Peace and love on the planet Earth.

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter 24: Peace and love on the planet Earth.

//////////////////////////////////

A lone woman dressed in a nurses' outfit sat on the beach, laying with her head against her knees as she stared out into the sea. The tide was low, so the waves crashing on the shore never threatened to engulf her. Aside from the waves, the only sound was seagulls squawking. The girl was completely silent, though a smile was on her face.

Finally, after nearly two hours of waiting, the familiar whoosh of the transporter filled the air. Tsumiki Mikan immediately stood up, nearly losing her balance and slipping on the sand, running over to a giant stone statue. Under the statute, a humanoid creature with multiple limbs and gemstones covering it's body, was a cave with a large opening. 

Mikan went inside the cave, where a gem-transporter laid in front of a door. On the transporter were the three Crystal Gems, returning after another one of their missions. The one in the middle was feminine, wearing a tight bodysuit that covered nearly her whole body, colored a dark navy blue with pink and white stripes. Her blond hair was long and her small, oval gemstone laid right in between her collarbone.

To her left was more masculine looking, his skin a soft pink while his hair was neon pink. He wore an equally neon yellow bodysuit but much looser on him then her's. His gem was on top of his right hand, the jagged shape almost like an electric bolt.

Finally, the one on the near right was the tallest out of all of them. He had lilac skin, swirled with darker shades of purple and black, with a particularly noticeable black marking over his right eye. He wore more human-like clothing, a white shirt with black pants and boots, but they were obscured by the long, black cloak he wore, along with his large and long purple scarf.

"T-Tanaka-kun!" Mikan called out, running over to the purple gem. Tanaka Gundam immediately smiled, his eyes brightening as he calmly walked over to her. She stopped hard on the cave ground to avoid bumping into his chest, nearly falling over in the progress but it was stopped as he grabbed her.

"Be most careful, Tsumiki-kun. I do not wish for you to get hurt."

"A-Ah, I'm s-sorry!" 

"It is no matter. Now, shall you feast upon my latest tales of grand treasure, of vast success over those who dare oppose the dark lord, TANAKA GUNDAM!"

"And th' Crystal Gems to, right?" The pink gem asked, though Gundam and Mikan seemed to not hear him. Gundam went into a highly over-exaggerated spiel about their latest adventure, Mikan hanging onto his every word as they walked out of the cave. 

"Soniaaaaa-saaaaan, he's being mean again!" Sonia went silent, watching them with a fierce looking stare. Souda gulped.

"Er... Sonia-san? You okay?" She then turned to him, still staring with that fierce look as she grabbed his hand. He flinched slightly before his cheeks flushed.

"Souda-san, join me in my chamber at once." Souda sputtered, his face getting darker. She didn't wait, pulling him back to the gem transporter. She paused as she willed the door to open to her room, the door raising like a castle gate. Sonia went inside with Souda, the door closing right after them.

Sonia's room was fit for human royalty. It was huge, plenty of space for Sonia to stash her equally big furniture. She had dressers, closets, her own personal library, a queen sized bed, everything made out of the highest quality. As well, there were small piles of human junk, things she was studying to understand both humans and human culture better. 

She sat on her bed, patting the space right next to her for Souda to sit down. He did so, not meeting her gaze, tightly holding his hands on his lap. He gasped when she placed her hand on his. 

"Souda-san." He forced himself to look at her face, still fierce. His mind began to wander, and just as he was beginning a long fantasy of her confessing her unbridled love to him, of her lips against his, she brought him back to reality.

"I need your help to be a "wingman" for Tanaka-san and Tsumiki-san, so they may begin to date!" Her fierceness disappeared immediately, a bright smile on her face as she removed her hand, clenching her hands into fists to show her determination. Souda felt his gemstone internally crack.

"Oh. Oh! Hahaha, y-yeah! Why not! Those two need to really get together, right?" 

'BECAUSE IF SOMEONE HERE HAS TO BE THE TOKEN COUPLE, IT AIN'T GONNA BE ME ANYTIME SOON.' He screamed in his head, forcing an obviously happy grin to mask his despair. Sonia fell right for it.  
"Well, I am not too sure what a "wingman" does. But from what I understand, you escort the one looking for love to a spot where he can meet others looking for love! Then, you do everything you can to make sure he gets the right one!"

"Yeah, that's basically it." He began to mutter his breath. "Well, there's the part where the wingmen deal with the ugly chicks but c'mon, that's real rude...." 

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing Sonia-san! But, I think they don't need to go to a normal wingman event. They obviously only like each other, right! And if we try to get them to where all the other people are looking for love, they might fall in love with either! Then we'll have some weird, complicated love-triangle shit." Sonia nodded.

"Perhaps we could do something... new for wingmen!" 

"Wingman."

"Now, Souda-san! Let us brainstorm how to get them to confess!" Souda finally began to genuinely grin.

"Sounds good ta me, Sonia-san. So, I saw once in this movie that..." 

//////////////////////////////////

"Ah! G-G-Good m-morning, S-Sonia! I, uh, j-just woke u-up, I-I'm sorry!" Mikan was still dressed in her pajamas, the door opened to Sonia. 

"It is fine, Tsumiki-san! I simply wanted to spend the day with you! Tanaka-san and Souda-san are both on missions that do not require my assistance." She stepped in, holding something behind her back. 

"O-O-Okay, um... w-what d-do y-you w-want to do?" 

"I know exactly what I want to do! I checked your mail for you and," Sonia pulled out the letter, already opened. "I found this! I think this would be most enjoyable!" Mikan grabbed it and read it.

_'Dear Tsumiki Mikan,_

_we implore you to come this night at 10:00 PM to the very top of the small mountain just on the outskirts of town. Tonight, we will be serving food and drinks as everyone invited admires the stars, talk to other guests, and nerds kissing and even more wondrous activities! All of this is free, so please do not worry. Only bring your best clothes!_

_From,_

_S_

_Anonymous. ＼\ ٩( ᐛ )و /／ '_

Mikan bit her lip. "I-I'm... n-not too sure..."

"But, it'll have the beauty of the stars! And food! And drinks! That are completely free! Is that not everything humans desire in?" 

"Oh... t-that is t-true, but... ah...."

"It'll be fun! I'll be with you, so I'll make sure everything turns out okay!" Mikan folded the letter back to it's normal spot, still thinking. Other than spending time with Gundam, she couldn't remember the last time she went out. Not only with her nervousness, her work at the local hospital had been gruelling and time consuming. Maybe, her other friends had gotten the letter and would be there. Koizumi, Ibuki, Pekoyama, even Saionji! 

"...O...Okay... I'll g-go." Sonia clapped her hands together. 

"Splendid! Now, let me find you some cute clothes!" Mikan placed the letter on a nearby table, hurrying to follow the gem. 

//////////////////////////////////

"Oi, oi! Tanaka-san!" Souda called out, knocking on the temple door. 

"Come out, come out! I got something ta show ya!" The door flashed with some mythical symbol before it opened, Gundam scowling down at him.

"What is so important to disrupt me from my important work? Do not toy with me or I shall curse such Hell upon you, peace will not even find you once you are shattered." 

"Ohhh, good ol G.G. is back! Grumpy Gundam!" Gundam turned around and was about to step back when Souda grabbed his cloak.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop! I'll stop! I really do have something ta show ya! It's on th' beach!" Gundam sighed, crossing his arms, Souda letting go and gesturing for him to follow him. He did, the two walking out of the cool cave to the blistering heat of the beach. They stepped into the sand, until they reached a well made mailbox, the paint very new and shiny. 

"Look what I made! I decided if we're gonna protect humanity, we better have some type of way they can contact us if they encounter some gem beast! 'Specially if it's from some foreigner kids." Gundam squinted.

"...Is the postal service naught but a outdated waste of time and money for mortals?" Souda blinked once, then decided to keep on going without making notice of Gundam's comment.

"Gee!" he said, in an odd, clearly fake voice of wonder. "It wouldn't hurt to check if anybody has sent us any mail yet, right?"

"...Does our cave even count as a proper address-" Souda, with all the acting movements of a wooden log, stiffly opened it up. He let out a flat "ohhhhh!" of "amazement", then showed Gundam the letter. Gundam eyebrows rose.

"Impressive... mortals dare to reach our portal, to interact with us in hopes of salvation... FUHAHAHA! So be it! Let us open this letter and dare to see what is in store of our future!" 

"Yeah! That's the spirit, man!" Souda cheered, arm raised in the air, then brought it back down to peel the envelope open. Gundam walked in close, head resting on Souda's shoulder to read what it said. Gundam seemed rather disinterested once he read the letter, picked his head back up, and crossed his arms again. 

"Hmm... perhaps this is an act of trust? An act to show they truly want us to be their merciful saviour?"

"Uh, probably! C'mon, I'll come with! It'll be cool!" Gundam thought to himself for a moment, then slightly shrugged his shoulders.

"It is alright with me, Souda." Souda clenched his fist, with a loud whisper of "yes!", then Souda hurried him into the cave to find an appropriate outfit. 

//////////////////////////////////

Mikan anxiously walked up the mountain, taking one careful step after another. She held her lilac purse close to her, her legs shaking from how unused she was to her heeled boots. Sonia claimed they would provide excellent traction and reduce her chances at falling, but it seemed to make her even more unbalanced than usual.  
But she refused to go to such an event with a dirt stained gray turtleneck, or have her roll down the hill so hard that her short, brown skirt would come undone and flash everyone there. So, with determination in her veins, kept on going.

Unknown to her, on the opposite side of the hill, Gundam was already making his way up. He walked slowly but confidently, purple scarf flowing in the slight breeze. Even with his handsome suit on, he refused to take it off. 

It wasn't long before each reached the top of the mountain, Gundam first and Mikan a few seconds later. There was a moment's' pause as they took in each other's appearance, both of their cheeks tinting.

"O-Oh, um! T-Tanaka-kun! Y-You were in-in-invited to! That's r-really gre-great!" Gundam nodded, making eye contact with the ground.

"I am surprised to see you here as well. I must admit, I was afraid I'd be here alone. Souda had left early to meet me here." Mikan fiddled with the purse strap on her shoulder.

"I-I f-feel th-the same way. S-Sonia d-did the same e-exact thing! ...Y-You d-don't think they found a g-g-gem monster a-and are in da-danger?" 

"I suppose that could be true. However... while I am the all powerful dark lord, TANAKA GUNDAM, they are strong and excellently skilled in battle. I trust in their ability to handle a gem monster with their teamwork." Mikan let out a sigh of relief.

"T-That's good... oh, T-Tanaka-kun?" 

"Hm?" 

"W-Where... is e-everyone else, t-though?" Gundam was too distracted by Mikan to notice the lack of people, but it was now very apparent. No food, no drinks, no humans or gems. The only thing that wasn't a natural part of the mountain was a big blanket placed near them.

"...S-Should we sit on it?" she asked. 

"I don't see why not." He sat down, Mikan carefully sitting down as well. She tugged down on her skirt, legs crossed. They were sitting somewhat closely, but they had plenty of space between each other. 

"Well. At the very least, the sky is rather nice tonight." Mikan picked her head up, to see if he was right.

The sky was a rich, deep shade of blue. With no clouds, with no obstructions from human activity, every inch of the sky could be seen, every single star. They clustered together, shining brightly and slightly twinkling, through the full moon's illumination was far brighter. All together, it led to a breathtaking scene that made Mikan go silent.

"...Tsumiki-kun... sometimes... on nights like this..." he paused, holding his legs close to his chest. "...I just want to go h-"

"Sorry we're late!" two voices suddenly spoke up, making Mikan and Gundam flinch. They peered down the right side of the mountain, seeing two people hurrying to run up. One was a male, wearing a white dress shirt and a button-up black vest, black slacks with black dress shoes. The other was a girl, wearing a similar outfit, though she wore a black skirt instead with gray leggings on.

It was obviously Souda and Sonia. But in an attempt to disguise themselves, Souda had glued a comically oversized and fluffy mustache onto his upper lip, and Sonia wore thick black sunglasses.

"...Sonia, Souda, what are you-"

"Non, non, non!~ We are not those people, not whatsoever!" Souda replied, in a french?spanish?italian?????????????? accent. 

"We are the waiter and waitresses! Would you care for a drink?"

"W-Water would b-be nice, t-thank you!" Mikan said, still confused but trying to make through it. Sonia summoned a glass from her gemstone, along with a pitcher filled with water.

"Sonia, even the most blindest of bats could tell you're a gem."

"I am not Sonia! I am... Zonia!" Her face was facing the other direction. She then poured the water all over the floor instead, then handed Mikan the empty cup. She took it with a fake smile on her face.

"Um... t-thank you." Souda then summoned a basket.

"Well, who wants some food?"

"Souda-"

"Zouda!"

"...Zouda, what do you have to offer as tribute?" Souda pulled out a plate of salad, with far too much ranch dressing coating it. Gundam reached up and grabbed it anyways, placing it in the space they had. 

"Here is your forks! Now if you excuse us, we shall be on our way!" Sonia and Souda bowed, quickly walking away.

"...Are these meals not supposed to come with breadsticks?" Gundam asked, then had breadsticks promptly thrown into his face. "Thanks." 

"A-Are you okay?" Mikan asked, which he nodded. In the distance, Souda apologized then went back to his hiding place in the nearby bushes. Gundam handed her breadstick, along with her fork. He absentmindedly ate his bread while staring up at the sky. 

There was a long, lull of silence before Mikan spoke up. 

"...H-Hey, b-b-before... Z-Zonia and Zouda showed u-up, um, w-weren't y-you about to say something?" Gundam thought for a moment, then shook his head. She could've sworn he was going to but decided not to push.

"W-Well... I-I do have to s-say... e-even if this is a-a bit weird, I-I'm glad I c-came here." 

"Agreed. This planet may be backwards and filled with pathetic mortals, but alas... it's charm points makes it impossible to conquer. Especially this sky." Mikan nodded.

"I-It's really pretty! It's even better... w-when I get to watch i-it with you..." He flushed.

"Why thank you, Tsumiki-kun. I must agree on the same point. Your presence just... makes everything pleasant, even the worst of things. You just have an air around you that is so compelling, so powerful." 

"Ahhh, you r-really think so?"

"Of course I do. You are the sole reason why I even tried to give this planet a chance."

"You h-helped me g-give it a second c-chance to..." she mumbled out, Gundam not quite catching it.

"Hm?"

"O-Oh! I-I said.. I-I'm glad you d-did!" There was a pause, making her wince. She was about to apologize when he picked up the plate, putting it to the side, scooching over to be a little closer to her. She did the same.

"Tsumiki-kun... may I ask you a query?"

"Eh?"

"Question."

"Oh! O-O-Of cou-course you c-can, Tanaka-kun!" Gundam took a deep breath, looking up at the sky before returning his gaze on her.

"We've been good friends for a very, very long time. You are my friend, yes?" Mikan nodded, fiddling with her fingers. They kept subconsciously moving closer and closer to each other.

"I'm glad you share my feelings. I do not mean to keep repeating myself, but you truly have helped me out. Before I met you, I may have been an all-powerful lord, a commander of darkness... but I wasn't truly happy. I sheltered myself from the outside world as I was afraid of getting close. Of being judged, hated. I've always known that I was an abnormal gem, since the day I was formed. No matter how powerful I became, they would always see me as less." 

In the background, Sonia and Souda were dragging up a boombox. Mikan didn't notice them at all, not noticing that their hips were touching as well. 

"But I... could never strive so far from Homeworld. I was secretly afraid. What if I escaped and failed, being shattered? What if I succeeded? Where would I even go, I often thought. Who would even like me there, I thought as well. When I came to Earth to conquer it, I never thought this could be the place." 

Souda was plugging in the boombox.

"You, however, changed that. A fellow person, scared of the world for the things others have done to them. Even with all these terrible mortals... you loved this planet. You were willing to go against me, the most powerful being of all; just to protect this measly little planet. You showed me animals, their kindness and gentleness. You showed me some of the things you mortals were able to make. You showed me flowers, landmarks, everyday life... but most importantly, you showed me you."

Sonia took out a cassette tape, with a label on the side that said, 'Make out song #1.' 

"You showed me your kindness. You showed me your fears, your passions, your beliefs and your tears. You showed me that I could be loved, I could have friends, I could be.. be free. You are the bravest mortal in the world, stepping forward to save me from the poison of Homeworld. I'm so joyful to have met you. I'm glad that I'm able to return the favor, to protect you, to make you smile, to make you laugh, to calm you when you need it and provide a shoulder to cry on. So... Tsumiki-kun..." Mikan's eyes were wide, nearly forgetting how to breathe. He shyly placed his hand on her's, making her take in a shaky inhale.

"T-Tanaka-kun..." she whispered out, tears welling up in her eyes. 

Sonia finally shoved the cassette tape in, after a few minutes of trying to remember what was the right side. 

"So... may... can I... um, uh, ah..." Gundam used his other hand to lift up his scarf, trying to hide his blush. 

"T-Take your time, Tanaka-kun..." He inhaled deeply through his nose, then exhaled. 

"T-Tsumiki-kun! I humbly, deeply request, may I-" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-!" Gundam and Mikan froze, both turning pale from sheer terror. Sonia and Souda's own screams of fright were obscured as the boombox, on full-blast, began to play Mioda Ibuki's infamous "Let My Feelings Reach You Too." 

"NO! NO! THE SONGS OF THE DEMONS! THE CRUEL MISTRESS OF MUSIC, YET AGAIN, PRESENTS ME WITH THE DEEPEST OF HORRORS BEFITTING ONLY THE DEEPEST AND DARKEST LAYERS OF HELL ITSELF!" Gundam screamed out. Mikan yelped, hiding in Gundam's chest and holding his suit jacket for dear life. 

"I-Ibuki-chaaaaaaaan! W-Why is she l-l-like this!?" 

Just as the recorded voices of multiple screams began to play again, Souda finally summoned his weapon-a hammer- and smashed the boombox to pieces. The song glitched, deepening and crackling until nothing could be heard from it. Excluding the sound of it's parts crunching, being absolutely destroyed.

Gundam let out a sigh, closing his eyes and enjoying the peace for a moment. Then, realizing the rapid thud was coming from Mikan's heart- he opened them to see if she was okay. He touched her cheek, causing her to lift up her head and stare up at him.

"Are you... alright, Mikan?" he said, voice quiet. 

"...I-I am... a-are you okay... G-Gundam?" 

Impulsively, she began to lean in, sitting up to reach his lips. Gundam leaned forward to, cupping her face lovingly before their lips met. 

In the distance, Souda and Sonia high fived each other; rejoicing their roles as wingman's finally paid off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, this chapter was actually a request! It was sent in by my good friend Aliyah/aka EternalSailorNeptune_53 on Ao3! Her request was: "maybe you could add a drabble about the Crystal Gem AU we were talking about? The one with Gem!GunSouSon feat. human Mikan? I dunno, something about Souda and Sonia playing wingmen (again) to the hopeless Gundam and Mikan?" I hope you liked this chapter! 
> 
> Secondly, sorry for the very, very long wait in between chapters! Don't think I'm getting tired of writing this fic or anything! I've been suffering through writers block, school work and not to mention; I finally left a really bad friend group. I won't go into detail, but let's just say my life is SO much better without them and I'm glad I finally did it. Now, I can't promise when my next chapter will be up but I'll tell you what it's going to be about! *whispers* the return of my gundamikan fankids! I do know it'll take some time to write that one as I want them to be more fleshed out then my previous versions of them were and that might take awhile! Thanks for reading, have a great day!


	25. Belated Celebrations.

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter 25: Belated Celebrations.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Despite his increasing age, Tanaka Gundam was still the same as he was during his highschool years. Mostly, of course. His bravado and ridiculous speech as "the Dark Lord" never went away, though his socialization skills had improved since then. Everyday, he was surrounded by animals, each he had tamed and took care of. He was now one of the most famous breeders in the world, even getting orders from across the globe.

He still wore coats and cloaks, all colored black, red or purple, and his trademark scarf never left his side. It was worn, stained and ripped in some areas, but it still fit without problem around his neck. He wore his hair down now, grayer than it already used to be. He could still tackle on the toughest of animal challenges, though his back could protest at times, and chasing after them caused him to be out of breath faster than before.

The biggest difference, however, was that he had a beautiful wife and four little kids.

Today, he had gathered them all in his room. The eldest was Tanaka Ayaka, fourteen. Next to her was Chou, seven years old and hugging her pet cat; who had long since stopped struggling and accepted the hug. Then there was Hanako, a slightly overdramatic five-year old that had a squirming Shinobu in her lap, the youngest and last child- only a year old.

"Do you know why I gathered you all, my beloved creations?" Shinobu babbled in reply. It was Ayaka who answered.

"It's May 6th! It's only-"

"My dearest creations, the most holiest of celebrations is upon us! The day an angel was cursed into a mortal shell! However, despite the odds, she kept that angelic purity, a ring of inhumane beauty and wonder within her. Mortals tried to rip apart this angel among them but nothing tore away the compassion deep within her heart! It is a day to worship, to bask at the feet of the angel who has blessed my life with her very existence, and all of you!"

"He means it's mama's birthday in a few days." Hanako told Shinobu. Gundam coughed, getting her attention again. 

"For the past several years, I have gathered all of you to focus on finding the best tributes for this holy day. So, we must regroup yet again!" 

"Sounds good to me, daddy!" Chou said. "Shinobu should make a card like he did last time!" 

"He got paint everywhere, it was gross!" Hanako protested. 

"He is naught but the smallest of cherubs. For now, at least. Though, he should have more control over himself when he fingerpaints now. So do not worry, little one." He bended down to ruffle Hanako's light black hair, which earned a giggle.

"So, have any of you planned your tributes?"

"I got just the thing! Me and Julius are gonna put on a show for mama!" 

"That's what you've been doing since you were little." Ayaka teased, Julius the cat meowing at the mention of his name. Gundam simply nodded, then motioned towards Hanako for her present idea.

"I have the best present! Ayaka and me are gonna make cookies! We're gonna use the star and heart cookie cutter because I love mama so much and she's my star!" 

"Are you two sure you do not require my assistance in baking? I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"Daaaad, we'll be fine! Promise!" Ayaka waved her hand, slightly easing Gundam's worries. With a heavy sigh, he looked at all four of his children before a loving smile appeared on his face.

"I suppose you all have it under control. Now, you are all dismissed!" The girls ran off happily, Shinobu trying to follow with slow, awkward steps. However, he was picked up yet again by Gundam, making him whine. 

"Calm now, my little cherub. Do you wish you partake in painting in the blood of your enemies with your father?"

"Daddy!" Shinobu replied, rather excited at the idea. With that, Gundam put him down, gingerly holding his small hand and walking out the room.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Mama! Mama! Wake up, mama!" 

Tsumiki Mikan blinked away, slightly groaning from the force of two hyperactive daughters jumping up and down her bed.

"Good morning, Hanako-chan, Chou-chan." 

"MORNING MAMA!" They said at the same down, in an extremely loud volume. Mikan placed her index finger in front of her lips, reminding them to be quiet. They covered their mouths, flushing with shame.

Mikan sat up with the crack of some of her bones, reaching over to give them both kisses.

"I love you both. Now, do you remember what day it is?"

"What do you mean? It's just a normal morning to me!" Chou said. However, her dedication fell apart into giggles within seconds.

"I'm jus' kidding! Happy birthday mama!" Hanako sighed, though wished her one as well. Mikan smiled, finally getting up.

"Thank you both, now run along! I'll be right down."

After a quick change of clothes, Mikan walked down the stairs, being stopped halfway to accept her present from Chou. She sat politely on the stairs, laughing to herself at Chou's little performance that Julius seemed not that interested in the whole time. 

After that, she was greeted by a tray of cookies by her other two daughters, right before Gundam walked into the room with Shinobu in his arms. The one year old was reaching out for his mom, tightly holding a homemade card with his left hand.

"You're all so sweet, everyone! You make mama so happy." Mikan grabbed the card, reading it as she pulled out a chair and sat down. Gundam gave her a cup of coffee to go with the tray of cookies, then going to the kitchen to cook all of them an actual breakfast.

"How old are you turning this year, mama?" Hanako asked, taking her seat as close as she could to her mother.

"Well, I'm still as old as I am last year. Don't you know? It isn't until you blow out the candles is when you're finally a year older."

"You've been telling me that since I was a kid and I think I won't ever get it." Ayaka commented.

"I don't expect you to, it's just a little quirk I've had since I was a little child myself. My birthdays were far odder back then, you know." She took a sip of her coffee, her mind exploring birthdays at the past.

Many times, nobody would show up or her parents wouldn't give her one. If she did have one and somebody did come over, they'd usually bully her, smash her face into the cake and force her to give them their birthday present. Sometimes, she actually dreaded her birthday for fear of what would happen to her.

But once she came to Hope's Peak Academy, it all changed. She couldn't stop crying at her birthday at freshmen year, all of her friends were there, brought her gifts and Saionji barely even touched her that day. It was a foreign but very, very pleasant experience for her.

Each year, it seemed to get better. Whether she had a big celebration or just a small one with friends, the date finally became associated with the happiness it was supposed to have. Especially now that she could expect presents from her darling children and for years to come.

"I'm used to oddness by now, though." Mikan gave a knowing glance to Gundam in the kitchen, causing her and the kids to begin to laugh. Gundam rolled his eyes and returned to cooking, a fond smile on his face.


	26. That reality is false, though not digital either.

Bandage Buddies.

Chapter 26: That reality is false, though not digital either.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

The waves splashed against the sand, washing away some of the pink blood that had been splattered all over it. The blood came from a man laying on his stomach, body trampled and bruised. Despite his painful death, his face was calm- as if he had already accepted this a long time ago.

Four hamsters stood by his face, looking at him with immense grief. Next to him was Monobear, his permanent grin even more insulting in this situation. The waves splashed yet again, a quiet hush over everything. 

"...CUT! Great job, Tanaka-san! You're done for the day, relax!" 

Tanaka Gundam opened his eyes, pushing himself up with a grunt. He rejoiced in finally breathing, having to force his breaths to be as little and still as possible. His hamsters dropped their act, running to his side and eagerly trying to climb on him. He offered them his hands, which they all climbed on without complaint. 

"Great job, my four dark Gods! I'm so proud all of all of you!" He gave them kisses on each of their heads, as they squeaked happily.

Meanwhile, the Monobear animatronic was powering down, all of the camera crew packing up their equipment. One person was shyly staying by the sidelines, still dressed in her nurse costume. When Gundam realized she was there, he finally stood up, his hamsters crawling into his scarf without trouble.

"How was my performance, Mikan?" he asked, walking over to her. 

"I-It was great, Gundam! I-I'm so impressed a-at how w-well you h-handled that... I-I still need t-to refilm m-my execution... a-again..." she let out a sigh, only to squeak in surprise when he grabbed her hand.

"You may be an angel within your mortal casing, but you are still mortal! Heed my words, to try a thousand times and succeed once is better than failing once and giving up." Mikan smiled at his words, changing her grip so she was holding his. The next second, their fingers were interlocked.

"Do you have to film it soon?"

"Y-Yeah, i-in about a hour? I-If you want, y-you can come over."

"Of course I will! Your performances always stir emotions within me!" He internally shuddered at her final take on her meltdown and final words in the chapter three courtroom set. As kindly and sweet Mikan was, she really did seem she was that cold, despair hungry persona she put on. 

"T-Thank you, Gundam! Y-You're so sweet."

"I am your boyfriend, how can I not shower you with the affection you deserve?" he proved his point by bending down, kissing all of her cheek and in the ticklish spot of her neck. Mikan giggled, half-heartedly protesting for him to stop.

"Hey, you two! Get a room!" Saionji Hiyoko yelled, Souda Kazuichi and Koizumi Mahiru by her side. They walked over to Gundam and Mikan.

"I-It's nice to see y-you to, Hiyoko." 

"Yeah, whatever, murderer." Saionji teased with a grin. 

"H-Hey! I-I d-didn't want t-to kill a-anybody!" Souda suddenly gasped, taking a step back.

"I-I'm really seein' ghosts! I-I'm hearin' things, somebody save me! Somebody saaave me!" Koizumi lightly punched his side.

"Stop making that joke! You're beating a dead horse by now!"

"Or a dead big sis Mahiru."

"HIYOKO!" 

Saionji laughed, running away from a very red Koizumi. Souda snorted to himself, Mikan anxiously watching them chasing after each other. Gundam simply blinked, his hamsters scurrying in his scarf.

"Anyways, I'll be retiring to my room to relax. Care to join me, Mikan?"

"S-Sorry, I-I have to d-do s-some other work b-before I r-retake my e-execution again. Um, I-I hope t-that isn't a bother!"

"None at all. I'll see you at the retake." The two kissed on the lips before walking off by themselves, Souda deciding to follow Gundam.

"Oi, congrats on bein' dead!"

"I still have that final scene in chapter six, do not forget."

"I remember, I remember! Geez, this is gonna be a real crazy game once it's done."

"It certainly is. I cannot wait for when people bask at my feet and give me tributes for being the best character!"

"Huh? No way, I'm gonna be more popular than you!" Souda wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"C'mon, the ladies are gonna love me! I'm handsome, I got fanged teeth, and I'm emotionally damaged!" 

"Is that something to be proud of?" Gundam couldn't help but grin. As insufferable as he could be and how badly their relationship was portrayed in-game, Souda was still one of his best friends.

"So, anyways, lemme tell ya somethin' that happened yesterday night! You're not gonna believe it, it's wild!"

\---

Tanaka Gundam hated Souda with all of his heart. The bastard didn't stop talking, causing his time to dwindle away! Now he was hurrying down the expansive beach, trying to reach Mikan's re-take as quickly as he could. He saw his fellow actors and actresses trying to greet him, but he ignored them in favor of nonstop running.

When he finally did reach it, it was too late. It was clear filming was done for the scene, most of the cameraman already leaving the site. With a heavy heart, he stood there, hoping Mikan wouldn't curse him.

After a few minutes of waiting, Mikan returned, surprisingly upbeat and happy. 

"Gundam! I-I did it! T-They said it was p-perfect!" She opened her arms wide, hoping for a hug. Despite his sour mood, he did hug her.

"I apologize for missing your take, but the empty darkness that once held my mortal heart is moved. Shall we celebrate this momentous occasion? You may choose how you would like to celebrate!"

"I-If it isn't t-too much trouble, um... c-can we just t-take a na-nap in our room?" 

They then napped for far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no spoilers but :^) dr3 :^) has :^) begun :^) airing :^) and :^) it:^) has :^) already :^) ruined :^) me :^) 
> 
> ((prays for SOME mikan and gundam interaction. gives one of my kidneys to the black market for it to be positive/cute. literally sells my soul to satan for any shippy moment between them.))


End file.
